The Betrayed Rises
by LegionZ
Summary: Ash has been defeated in the Kalos Finals. As a result, most of his closest friends and Pokemon turn their backs on him. He leaves for five years, training for the tournament of a lifetime, and comes back with one goal. Gain revenge on those who betrayed him. But he doesn't do it alone. STORY COMPLETE! PLZ Review, Follow, Favorite, ETC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, just wanted to let you all know that this is my first fanfic, so any kind of feedback is highly appreciated. Another thing I wanted to tell all readers before I start the story is that not all of Ash's Pokemon will be included in this story, as well as characters from his journey. Pokemon that he rarely encountered in his adventure are on his team, and though the story might start kind of slow, it does get more "Interesting." Some of the Pokemon in this story talk in** _ **Italics**_ **, Flashbacks are also in italics. Sorry, just one more thing! This is a betrayal story, and this takes place also after the Kalos league, which to my knowledge hasn't happened yet. So it's set in the future. Enjoy!**

 **FANFICTION: The Betrayed Rises**

 **Chapter 1: 5 years later…**

It was cold and windy at the top of Mount Silver, located between the Johto and Kanto Region. But something else was even colder, the mind of Ash Ketchum on December 26th, which happened to be the exact date when this story starts. He was 6 foot 1 inches tall, standing at the summit of the mountain, staring out into the clouds. He was calmly thinking about the event that had occurred 5 years prior, when a particular yellow mouse Pokémon ran over to him, and hopped on the same shoulder it always had not long after they began they journey in Johto. The Pokémon knew exactly what ash was thinking of, and though it didn't like to interrupt its master, it decided to anyway.

" _Are you thinking about that day Ash?"_ Pikachu asked the small mouse Pokémon.

Ash let out a sigh and said to his trusted partner " Yeah, I am buddy. I just can't believe it's been 5 years since we left."

" _Don't worry about it Ash, it was the right thing to do, I didn't see it coming either because neither of us thought they would betray us."_ Pikachu reassured him.

" I know buddy, it's been a training-filled 5 years huh? It just seems like yesterday that we were in the finals of the Kalos league…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was the finals of the Kalos league. The fans were roaring as the Pokémon on the field below were giving it all they had. Each trainer was down to their final Pokémon, and it looked like it was about to end._

" _Mamoswine use Blizzard!" A girl called across the field._

" _Pikachu, you gotta get out of there!" A boy called desperately back to his badly injured Pokémon._

 _But it was too late. The powerful ice-type attack smashed into the electric type, ending the battle and the Kalos league final._

" _Pikachu is unable to battle, Mamoswine wins! And the Victor of the Kalos League is Katherine Swanson!"_

 _As she and her fans let out cries of joy, the boy was just sitting there, dumbstruck that once again, he had gone so far into a league and fell just short. Nevertheless, He ran over to his starter and grabbed him, and then took off for the Pokémon center._

 _Just a few days later, he arrived in Pallet Town, his home. Ash Ketchum looked down at the place he called home for his whole life. Slowly, a grin spread across his face, and he said to the Pokémon on his shoulder, "Come on Pikachu, let's go home." And with that, he took off for his house. As he burst the door open, he shouted: "Mom, I'm back!" And he was quite surprised when he felt someone grab him from behind and give him a bone-crushing hug. Ash knew exactly who it was and managed to get out: "Mom….Can't…Breathe…" and with slight hesitation Delia Ketchum released her death grip on her son._

 _"It's so great to see you again sweetie! Professor Oak said he wanted to see you at his lab for something. I'm sure it's nothing too important, so you should just head up there as soon as you can." Delia said while smiling at him._

 _When his mom released him, he said."Thanks Mom! I'm gonna go right now, so I'll be back soon!" as he sprinted back out the door to go to the Pokemon Lab._

 _As he got nearer and nearer to the laboratory, he felt his excitement increasing to see his Pokémon, as it always did. Like what he did at his home, he burst open the door of the laboratory, and was surprised to see nobody there even to welcome him. After a few seconds of thinking, he decided that they were waiting out back for him. Sure enough, he sprinted to the back where his Pokémon were supposed to be, and they were all back there, strangely all sitting by his friends from his previous regions, which was what he didn't expect. He was cheerful by this, thinking his friends were here to greet him, and said to them: "Hey guys, did you all come here to see me?"_

 _Brock was the first to say anything, and it wasn't good:_

" _Actually Ash, we have something else we want to talk to you about."_

 _He was speaking in a harsh manner; one that Ash had never heard brock ever speak with. Ash looked confused, but that turned to worry when he saw all of his other friends there, but he noticed a few were absent, which included May, Gary, and a few others. But his attention quickly was diverted back to the issue at hand, which he wasn't sure what the issue was just yet. But Misty quickly dismissed that thought:_

" _Ash," She began, "Look, we have traveled quite a bit with you, and we have decided that you aren't good enough to win any kind of tournament or league or whatever!" Cilan added: "With that said, we think you're kinda pathetic and should give up on that dream."_

 _Ash looked stung and surprised, but what really made him surprised was what he asked next: "S-so you all f-feel this way?" He asked in a painful voice. After a few seconds, Iris finally said: "Yes Ash, we all do." Dawn added to that with a sigh: "You're always screwing things up for us, getting into mischief, and you are quite impolite at meal times on top of all that!" He then looked around and saw everyone nodding in agreement. He looked at all of them, with tears slowly forming in his eyes, and said in a roaring voice: "I'M NEVER GOING TO JUST GIVE UP ON THAT DREAM JUST BECAUSE YOU ALL THINK IT'S WORTHLESS TO PURSUE IT!"_

 _After that, there was a moment of silence, until finally, Misty said: "Well Ash, now you have a choice. Give up on your dream of becoming a Pokémon master, or loose you friends for good." Ash didn't need any considering options after what he was going through. With tears streaming down his cheeks in large amounts he said: "I choose my dream over you traitors!" He then turned to his Pokémon, and his heart fell even more._

 _There in front of him, almost all his Pokémon stood with angry looks on their faces. The only exceptions were Infernape, Charizard, Sceptile, Gible, and Frogadier. They stood glaring at those who opposed them, Pikachu among them, who was still on Ash's shoulder. The ones that weren't and still were with Ash walked over to him with smiles on their faces. (Or however Pokémon show their respect to their trainer.) Ash then smiled at them, still crying slightly. He said: "Thanks guys." He returned them all, and with one last glare at the group, he said to them: "I'll be back, more powerful than ever, and every one of you will regret betraying me!" And he sprinted away, back towards the lab, and in midstride, called out charizard and flew away._

Ash shook his head at the memory of the betrayal. He had re-traveled the regions, getting more Pokémon and becoming stronger by every second. He wasn't sure if he wanted to return, but he knew he had to gain his revenge. And that opportunity had been given to him as he had earlier received a letter that stated:

 _Dear Mr. Satoshi,_

 _Due to your excellence in recent events, you have been formally invited to_

 _the Pokemon Tournament of the Century, the Tournament of Legends._

 _The tournament will be held on March 1_ _st_ _, of the current year. If you wish_

 _To participate, please go to Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region to enter. Only_

 _the best are allowed to participate, so please consider entering. I thank you_

 _for reading this letter and hope you consider entering the tournament._

 _Yours Truly,_

Pikachu decided this would be a good time to ask Ash about just that and said to him: _"Ash, are you going to enter that tournament? I highly recommend you do, I think it's time we get some revenge on those who didn't and probably still don't believe in us."_ Ash mused this over for a few minutes, Pikachu all the time still watching his trainer. After a bit, Ash stopped walking, smirked a little and said to his partner:

"Why don't we ask the gang what they think?" Pikachu smiled at his trainer, and they both sprinted back to their summit cave, where Ash's Pokémon were either resting, practice battling, or doing something else.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

All his Pokémon got out from whatever they were doing and went over to Ash, who was standing there with a look of determination on his face, one that none of them had ever seen before since the day he was betrayed as he swore revenge on those who did betray him.

"We got a letter from not too long ago, and he has invited us to a very important competition! It's apparently called the Tournament of Legends, and I think we should enter it! I need your opinion right now, DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD ENTER THIS CONTEST!?" He roared the last part, trying to rile up his team. His team gave their designated cries back in return, giving him the proof he needed that he should come out of hiding to enter this tournament.

"Alright, guys, the tournament isn't for another 3 months, so I say we train until maybe 2 weeks prior to the tournament. Are you all with me?!" Ash yelled the last part like before. The Pokémon cried out one last time and all cheered. _Yes….it's finally time to get the revenge that we deserve…._ Ash thought mentally.

 _Day of Betrayal…Gary's POV…1_ _st_ _person (POV)_

 _I was walking into the lab when I saw Ash flying away on his Charizard, and I was even more surprised when he didn't stop at his house, just kept flying until he was out of sight. I was a little worried because I knew Ash had just gotten back, why was he leaving already? I then proceeded to go to the backyard where Ash's Pokémon were supposed to be kept. I was just about to walk through the already open door when I heard somebody, a male definitely, say in a harsh tone, "I can't believe he didn't listen to us. He's pretty worthless and he sure can't battle." I instantly recognized the voice as Max, Ash's good friend. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on, but then I heard Misty say: "Ash can't even win a tournament to save his life. He probably cheated to get through the Orange Islands." Now, after hearing what Misty said, other people were agreeing with them, I could easily guess who they were, I could guess what happened. It was Ash's friends and they had done something wrong to him. So, I made myself known. I walked through the door and yelled at them, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? ASH HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?" I continued to yell at them in anger. After about 30 seconds of yelling, I realized that I was the only one who probably was going to know about the betrayal. So, I left them there with my words, hopefully stuck in their minds. Sighing, I knew I had to tell my dad and Ash's mom. Sure enough, my dad seemed dumbstruck, and Ash's mom started crying, and not shortly after demanded to speak with each of the betrayers parents. I gave each name calmly and slowly, the ones that had been new faces to me I had asked my dad for their names and Cross-Transceiver number._

 _ **Brock 123-456-4321**_

 _ **Misty 123-456-7890**_

 _ **Max 890-346-1290**_

 _ **Iris 489-092-1235**_

 _ **Cilan 489-092-2938**_

 _ **Dawn 357-678-0434**_

 _I left the Ketchum house pretty angry, but I remembered that Ash was feeling a ton worse than I was. I wondered where he currently was, and what he currently was doing…_

 _2 weeks after betrayal…May's house…3_ _rd_ _person (POV)_

 _May was sleeping peacefully, having a wonderful dream of a certain raven-haired boy she had been thinking of her whole life since she met when her alarm went off, ringing loudly. She cried out because she hadn't set an alarm of any kind. She quickly recalled who had came back from Kanto just the day prior, and she screamed: "MAX!" She got up, infuriated, stomping over to her brothers room, and sure enough, he was laughing hysterically, a tear falling down his cheek since he was laughing so hard. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he didn't see his elder sister looming over him with a murderous intent in her eyes. When he did stop a laughing a little, she had just taken a step towards him, and then charged at him. That made him stop laughing completely, and instantly begin to panic and jump out of his bed, immediately running towards the door and down the stairs, while may chased him around. However, they both stopped when they saw their parents walking down the stairs, with a not-so happy looks on their mom's face, and a mirroring her look. Both Max and May said together: "We'll be making breakfast!" Both parents calmed down after that._

 _After a early breakfast of 6:30, which had taken an hour to make, the Maple household sat down in their living room to discuss what happened in the Kanto region. Normally, Max wouldn't have been able to go, but Brock offered to accompany him along, saying he wanted to see Ash. As Max sat down in his favorite chair, the conversation started. It was normal, how Max arrived safely into the region and got to meet Professor Oak. But when the topic of Ash came up, he began nervously:_

" _Well, I waited awhile for Ash to show up, and his group of friends was already there, and they told me this plan, and well, I had to agree with them. Ash showed up, he looked pretty happy, and,… and, umm…. We kinda told him that,… that,…. He sucks at training Pokémon and should just give up on his dream. He sorta,… broke down after that,… took his Pokémon with him, and,… left the region." He finished awkwardly._

 _The living room was completely silent. Literally, no sound was made, NOT EVEN BREATHING WAS HEARD. Then, May exploded in many emotions, it started as anger, "YOU DID WHAT?! YOU TOLD HIM HE WAS A FAILURE OF A TRAINER?!" May yelled at her little brother in pure rage. Then she turned into a different emotion, "Do you have any idea what he meant to me? I LOVE HIM! And you just ruined my chances with him, now and maybe forever!" May cried with tears forming in her eyes. She then sprinted off to her room, and slammed the door loudly._

 _Max, still sitting there on the chair, looked at his parents and saw mainly two things, disappointment, and anger. Mrs. Maple was the first to regain her voice, after about 2 minutes of sitting quietly, which also counted May's outburst. She said quietly: "Max, you are grounded from leaving this house for 1 week, and are grounded from training your Pokémon for one month. CLEARLY, you cannot be trusted to be off on your own." She said somewhat angry, and the other disappointed. Max's jaw had dropped at the first punishment, and the second punishment had only doubled the length his jaw had fell. Norman just sat there, still too stunned to move. Mrs. Maple left the room shaking her head. Max still sat there, waiting to see what his dad had to say. But instead of exploding, he did something much worse in his opinion. He talked slowly, and very quietly._

 _He started with: "Do you know how much that boy meant to May? She's loved him quite some time now, and her plan was to tell him of her feelings when she went to Kanto next week so she could see him and get to do the contests there, of course, if there were any. You've just shattered her chances Max, I think further punishment should be included. Go up to your room and think about what you have done to Ash and May." Norman concluded. He got up and looked at his son with one last disapproving look. He then walked away, going to see his daughter._

 _In May's room…right after Max said what happened between her and Ash…_

 _May sobbed into her mother's chest, saying quietly: "No…No…It can't be…" Her mom gave May a sorry look. May managed to choke out: "M-Mom…I-I-I was t-telling the truth d-down there…" she said between muffled sobs and cries. Her mother did nothing but stroke her hair, trying to soothe the young brunette from her pains. Then her father came in and stated to his wife and partially to May: "I don't know if Max has suffered enough for what he has done." His wife Caroline sighed, knowing he was right, and that it was going to be a harsh year._

 **Alright then, that's the end of chapter one, how'd I do? Just a few things I realized while I was typing up this chapter:**

 **I forgot to say I don't own Pokémon and I also don't watch Pokémon. Having this said, I don't know currently what Pokémon is being recorded as "New" shows. I think the new shows are in Kalos if I am correct. This story will include Pokémon found in** **ALL REGIONS.**

 **If I decide to put Ash and May together, I think there will be lemons. Not sure if I wanna do that yet 100%, cause this is my 1** **st** **one…**

 **The characters that everyone knows that I won't be including, at least I'm thinking I won't be including, are Harley, Ritchie, Clemont, Bonnie, and others. Not sure of all just yet.**

 **Next chapter should have one of the following**

 **2 ½ month time skip from PRESENT DAY, Ash goes to the Tournament of Legends and encounters the betrayers**

 **2 ½ month time skip from PRESENT DAY, Ash is doing last minute training/preparing when he sees May.**

 **I think one of these should be included next chapter. Not sure either when I will upload it.**

 **This part is VERY IMPORTANT: The Pokémon in this fanfic, don't have a four-move limit! I may change this depending on how the fanfic goes, but for now that's what I chose.**

 **LAST ITEM! Please review and comment! I need the advice, any kind, any time. Thanks!**

 **LegionZ**


	2. Old Enemies, Old Friends

**Hey all, I originally didn't want to make this chapter so quickly because I just made one yesterday, but I got surprised when I checked my mail in the morning and got a few followers and favorites. So, I decided to put this up a little earlier than I first thought. Oh yeah, if you didn't catch this in the last chapter, Ash is entering the competition as Red Satoshi. Anyhow, if you skipped to this chapter, or didn't read what I put back in the end of chapter one, you might want to read it. Anyhow, I think I covered everything I wanted to say in the end of last chapter… So I'll get right into it. Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Old friends, Old enemies

 _Current Location…Lake Valor…2 weeks before the Tournament of Legends Starts…_

Ash was standing there, in front of the Pokémon center with a strange look on his face. His partner, Pikachu, was glancing confused at his trainer.

" _Why aren't we going in? We can't register for the league standing out here!" Pikachu complained to his trainer._

Ash replied, "It's just that we haven't been inside a Pokémon center in about 5 years… I don't even recall which was the last we stayed in now that I think about it."

"Well…" he sighed, and said, "…Let's go register."

They walked into the Pokémon center and looked around. It looked different than Ash remembered, but that was probably because he hadn't been inside one for 5 years. He walked calmly up to Nurse Joy and said with a smile:

"Hello, my name is Red Satoshi, I was wondering if I could register for the tournament of legends, oh, and also have a room?" He asked.

"Of course Mr. Satoshi, all you need to do is give me your Pokédex for just a moment and I can do the rest for you." She said with a smile.

Ash handed his Pokédex over to nurse joy, who put it inside a slot nearby her desk. All of his accomplishments, badges earned, name, and hometown showed up on the screen in front of ash. Just another minute of working with his Pokédex and nurse joy gave him back his Pokédex and said:

"You are now fully registered as Ash Satoshi, good luck in the tournament, and your room is room 326, on the 3rd floor."

Ash was just about to thank her when a too-familiar person stopped him and shoved Ash out of the way, taking nurse joy's hand, and said in a passionate, singsong voice,

"NURSE JOY…I have heard that you wished him good luck, well… WISH ME LUCK TOO so that I can feel your love!" The man then winced in pain, and he finished with: "and of course…luck that don't die from pain… ugh…" as he collapsed to the ground with a crogunk standing behind him after giving him a poison jab. As he was dragged away by the Pokémon, Ash then turned back to nurse joy and said,

"Thank you for your time nurse joy."

He then turned, somewhat angered and somewhat humored, if Brock hadn't betrayed him, he would have burst out laughing, but he didn't because of that betrayal. As he was musing this over, another 5 figures walked through the door, and Ash's heart began to beat faster in anger. The other 5 betrayers were there, and one of them, the shortest boy in the group, walked straight up to Ash and asked him:

"Hi! I'm Max, have you seen a guy…" He began.

"You mean that one over there?" Ash tried his hardest not to yell at him while saying this and pointing by a couch in the corner of the Pokémon center, where Brock was still moaning in pain.

"Yea, that's him!" One of the girls said, the one with bright orange hair had cut in. They were about to go over to him, when they noticed Ash standing there next to Max. One of the girls there, the bushy haired girl, said to him:

"Hi, I'm Iris! Who are you?" She began, and then everyone else introduced themselves as Cilan, Misty, Dawn, and a weak, "I-I'm B-Brock," from the couch area. Ash just couldn't help himself, he said,

"I'm Red Satoshi, and I totally destroyed the Cerulean gym." He said with a smirk on his face. But he almost forgot what was to come. Almost. A giant mallet was just about to hit his face, but he sidestepped it easily when he remembered what happened when Misty got angry, and with the force of the mallet that she had swung that mallet with, she fell flat on her face from that force. Ash couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, making her companions glare at him. 

"Hey! Take back what you said about destroying Misty's Gym!" Max yelled at him in anger.

This was exactly what Ash wanted from them, and said to the betrayers in a cold tone: "Make me!"

Max had a grin on his face and said, "Okay, let's have a battle! 3 Pokémon each side, if I win you apologize to misty, and if you win you don't, how does that sound?"

"You're on." Ash stated calmly.

So the group went out in the back of the Pokémon center to have the battle. Many people along the way got interested in this so they came along. Once they were there, Brock got up on the referee podium, and began to talk loudly so each could hear him enough,

"The battle between Max Maple and Red Satoshi will now commence! Each trainer will use 3 Pokémon each; furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one trainer's side is unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed, including moves such as Baton Pass. BATTLE BEGIN!"

Max smirked. "Red, you've already lost. Slaking, lets get started!" He called.

The lazy Pokémon took the field looking semi-bored already. Ash saw this opponent and said to Max: "Are you kidding me?! You are expecting to win with THAT? I'll show you true power! Jolteon, go!"

The lightning Pokémon took the field, and with one look at his opponent, he said to his trainer telepathically, " _Is this a joke? This doesn't even look like a semi-challenge!"_

Ash said to his Pokémon aloud: "Yeah, I know it's too easy, lets just end the battle."

This riled Slaking up somewhat, and let out a loud battle cry, anxious to begin the fight. Max grinned, and said "Go slaking, Use mega punch!" Slaking's fist glowed white, and slowly rumbled toward Jolteon. Ash looked like he was going to laugh, but instead called to Jolteon, "Jolteon, use rain dance and dodge the mega punch!"

Jolteon started a rainstorm, and easily dodged the mega punch.

Ash yelled, "Thunder!"

Max's eyes widened, knowing that it was an insanely powerful attack, and especially since Jolteon's Special Attack was higher than most Pokémon. He grinned, and called out to Slaking, "Use double team!" Slaking made about 30 copies of its self just as Jolteon fired the attack. _Yes…there's no way Jolteon can get all of them,…_ Max thought cheerfully. But when he noticed Ash's face he panicked, because it had a smirk all over his face, and he said to Max just 2 words, "Bad move."

Max looked confused, but then everyone turned surprised when Jolteon fired a Blue Thunderbolt, (Thunder) from the sky, going straight for the copy of Slaking in front of him. But suddenly, the Thunder attack CURVED, switching away from the one copy of Slaking, and slammed into the actual Slaking, causing a huge explosion in the middle of the field. A high amount of dust flew up, covering the battlefield. Which after 20 seconds of waiting, revealed a completely unharmed Jolteon and a fainted and crisp Slaking.

"S-Slaking is unable to b-battle, Jolteon wins!" Brock stuttered in disbelief.

The watchers of the battle looked stunned. NOBODY had seen that happen before in a battle. Max recalled his Slaking and asked in complete horror,

"How the heck did the thunder CURVE?!" He didn't expect and answer, or not one soon, but instead immediately got an answer. It came from his opponent.

"Quite simple actually. Normally thunder would have never been able to hit Slaking, but rain dance not only enhances water-type moves, it also increases the accuracy of Thunder." Ash finished for him calmly. There was a Brock decided to call out at this time, "Red, are you going to keep out Jolteon?" Ash paused, and decided, "Yes, I am." The betrayers sigh of relief could be heard. "Jolteon, return."

" _Thanks for the battle Ash…"_ Jolteon sent to him.

"No problem buddy…" Ash said to his Jolteon's Pokéball. He hooked it to his belt, which held 6 other Pokéballs. Max called out, "I won't let you down easy Red, go show them what you got Machamp!" The 4-armed, superpower Pokémon took the field, and cried out, ready to fight. Ash grinned, knowing this was a good time to fight with surprise on his side of the field. He called, "Take them down Bisharp!" The sword blade Pokémon took the other half of the field, with the same look Jolteon had given Slaking. Bisharp glanced at Ash in confusion and humor, and said telepathically…

" _Alright, what's the catch this time?"_ Bisharp asked. Ash replied with, "We gotta show this guy who's gonna win the Tournament of Legends." _"Oh…I'll be glad to be of your help then. That trophy is ours."_ Bisharp sent back to his trainer. "Good to know." Ash ended the conversation.

Max then abruptly burst out laughing, "You think you have a chance against my Machamp?! I'll tell you what Red, if your Bisharp can defeat my Machamp, I'll give you 20 Poke Dollars, How does that sound?" He called to Ash.

"Make it 100 and you got a deal." He said with a grin.

 _Are you really that unconfident in me?! If you were confident you would have bet 1,000!_ Bisharp sent humorously.

Ash just rolled his eyes, but it turned to a grin when Max said, "Deal."

This time, Ash gave the first command. "Use swords dance!"

Bisharp nodded, and his attack sharply increased. Max chuckled, "It's gonna take a ton more than that, get up close and finish this quick with dynamic punch!" Then Ash gave Bisharp an insanely crazy command that contained only 2 words.

"Take it."

The crowd gasped at this. Even Max looked surprised. Machamp slowly began to gain energy, and then charged Bisharp and a slow pace for a normal Pokémon.

 _Can I play dead after this attack? I could beat this guy without using moves!_ Bisharp sent to Ash.

"Nah, I got a better idea. Just take it easily, not like it should be a problem" he sent back.

Sure enough, Machamp slammed his fist as hard as he could into Bisharp's chest, causing massive explosion in the middle of the field. Max laughed, and yelled across the field, "Red, are you on purposely giving me the money, cause that's what it looks like!" However, when the light from the explosion cleared, everyone couldn't believe what they saw.

Bisharp was standing in the middle of the field, merely brushing a bit of dust from the spot where Machamp had punched it. As for Machamp, he was holding his fist, crying in intense pain a few feet from Bisharp. Max and the crowd just stood there, with their mouths hanging open. Max uttered two words, "U-u-oh…"

Ash grinned and called, "Bisharp, use Pyscho Cut!" Then, as soon as the command had been called, Bisharp appeared in front of Machamp. With the blink of an eye, and slammed Machamp with both his sword-like arms, which were purple from the Pyscho Cut and enhanced from the swords dance. Machamp went hurtling into the air, and after 5 seconds of waiting, fell face first into the ground, fainted with two giant cuts across the two sides of his chest.

Brock, who looked like he'd seen a ghost, said: "M-Machamp is U-unable to battle, the W-winner is B-Bisharp. Red, if you are going to switch, please switch now."

Ash calmly returned Bisharp, and said: "Max, I already know you were preparing to send out Gallade, so just send it out now." Max looked like a boy who just got rejected by his crush. Devastated. But instead of humiliating himself further, he just called out to Brock weakly, "I-I….I-I… Surrender…" and walked off the field after recalling his Machamp.

"HEY!" Ash called to him. "YOU STILL OWE ME 100 Poké dollars!" And then he noticed the 2 stray 50 dollar bills on the ground where he stood previously. Brock then took the time to announce,

"T-the w-winner of the match is R-red Satoshi…" He stuttered nervously.

The crowd exploded into cheers of gratitude. Everyone swarmed Red with tons of questions, praise, and even autographs. He took all of this with smiles and didn't abuse the praise he was being given. After an hour, he got back into the Pokémon center, healed his Pokémon, and went to the food court for a quick bite to eat.

 _In the traitors room…right after the battle against Red(Ash)…_

"How on earth did I lose?!" Max yelled to pretty much nobody.

"I can't believe that, he totally…" Iris began, but then stopped when she saw Max's angry face. "Sorry, not the right time." She apologized.

"His recipe for battling was much beyond my current taste…" Cilan was musing.

"That guy was much more powerful than I expected…" Misty said aloud.

Brock and Dawn stayed silent. It was a gloom day for the betrayers, a very gloom one indeed.

 _On a boat to Sinnoh…2 days after Max and Red's battle…_

The sun was showing, but the February coldness made the sun little help at all. Everyone was at least wearing a sweatshirt And May Maple was no exception. She was bundled in a thick sweatshirt, which was about what she should be wearing. This brunette was thinking about a certain raven-haired boy, when the captain of the ship on a loudspeaker announced: " _Hello ladies and gentlemen…we will be arriving in Sunnyshore city docks shortly. Please gather your belongings and get ready to leave the boat…thank you."_ The captains voice vanished from the loudspeaker.

She grabbed her items and was the first to leave the boat. Even Sunnyshore city was put to shame, as it's usual hot tempatures had a chilly 40 degrees of temperature. May sighed and made her way to lake valor, located not to far away from Sunnyshore city. Her thoughts went to Ash Ketchum as she walked towards the lake. _…Ash, I miss you so much…where are you…_ She thought.

After walking for quite some time, she arrived at the Lake valor Pokémon center. She smiled at Nurse Joy and said, "Hi! I was wondering if you had any spare rooms remaining?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, we have some rooms left remaining, would you like one?" Nurse Joy asked her.

"Yes, I would thank you." May replied politely to her.

"Alright, you are going to be staying in Room 327, which is on the 3rd floor, enjoy your stay here!" She said smiling.

"Thanks!" May said with a smile.

May went to her room and sat down on the bed, tired from all the walking she had done prior, and began to think again. She knew that even though she still hated Max for what he did to Ash, she just had to come support him in the tournament. It was what family did for each other, after all. She got up and calmly walked out her door, and decided to do some shopping. … _Maybe that will get my thoughts off Ash and Max…_

 _Day that May arrived in sinnoh…currently in Ash's room…_

Ash smiled cheerfully as he stared at his Pokémon. He glanced at the one's he had used in his battle against Max. Bisharp was currently rubbing his arms against each other, creating a loud screeching noise. Jolteon was doing something completely opposite. Jolteon was sleeping on the floor next to a wall, with a female Glaceon currently sleeping against him. Ash chuckled a little. Jolteon had been his first Pokémon that he got since he was betrayed, and they were as close as him and Pikachu. Glaceon had joined his team the same night Jolteon met her as an eevee, and Jolteon and Glaceon were mates. Thinking of that made him smile a little more, but he still felt like he was missing something. As for what, he wasn't really sure. But then he thought he had a lead on something. His thoughts turned to a certain brunette girl, one he hadn't seen or even talked to in over 5 years.

Just thinking of that made him cringe inside. He then realized what it was that he was missing in his life. Love, he was missing love. And he couldn't contact the one he did because of risking he identity. He sighed in pain, he wanted to at least see her.

… _Come to think of it…Am I ever going to be able to see May again?...I-I think I should tell her how I feel about her if I do… I just…_ Ash sighed.

" _Master, are you thinking about the girl again?" A Pokémon asked him._

"Yes Lucario, I am thinking about her, and please stop calling me that." Ash said slightly annoyed. He didn't like the idea of Pokémon having, "Masters", Trainers sounded perfectly okay to him, masters didn't though. Lucario wasn't a normal lucario, he was a SHINY lucario. Though that didn't change how he acted towards Ash.

" _I do agree with your thoughts master, tell her how you feel, for she might have mutual feelings in return…"_ Lucario said to his trainer telepathically.

"Perhaps after the tournament, maybe then I can see her, because this is probably going to be where I reveal my identity. I just…really want to see her again, you know?" Ash asked his Pokémon, but got no return as his Pokémon seemed to have gone into meditation.

Ash decided to go on a walk, and just as he was about to leave, he heard Pikachu say,

" _Where are you going? Out for a walk? Can I come with you?"_ He asked.

Ash sighed for like the 5th time in the past 10 minutes. "Sorry buddy…" He began, "…But I got you a present in return for it." He finished. He walked over to his backpack and got out a huge bottle of ketchup. Pikachu's eyes widened and said to him, " _I love you….ketchup."_ He concluded, and walked into a corner of the room and began to start lapping at it.

Even Ash had to laugh at this. He then left the room, wearing a black jacket, and began walking on Valor lakefront, which had quite a few shops along the way. He walked down each shop, just thinking of the girl he had fallen deeply in love with for the past 5 years, and couldn't stop thinking about her. But when he was looking into a bakery for Pokémon, called _Pokémon's Bakery Best,_ He couldn't believe what he saw inside… _.No…it can't be…it's gotta be my imagination…She's not here…_ He blinked a few times, and when that didn't help, he rubbed them his eyes again, but he wasn't seeing anything that wasn't real.

May Maple was inside the store, currently paying at the cash register. He didn't know what to do, should he go inside and see her? Make himself scarce and walk away? While he was musing this over, she came out and began to walk back down the road. He snapped out his thoughts and walked after her. She didn't know he was following her, and walked straight up to rail that was separating her and the water. He moved very slowly towards her, not really sure what to do, until, she spoke aloud, still not knowing anyone was behind her.

"Ash, I miss you so much. I wish I knew where you were, and that I could be with you. Because I miss you, more than ever before, and, I L-Lo…"

Ash had heard enough and spoke, "May is that you?"

May froze and turned around very slowly.

"Ash?"

 _From current time that Ash left the Hotel room… May's location… 3_ _rd_ _POV_

May walked past the shops in Valor Lakefront. She walked past all of the buildings, glancing curiously into each one. One had a huge Pikachu doll inside, and she smiled.

 _Aww, that's so cute…that reminds of…_

And then she stopped and became miserable again. _…Ash…it reminds me of his Pikachu… I can't help it… I've gotta see him soon… if he even is still here…_ She shook her head at the thought. The thought of Ash Ketchum gone from the world made her mentally break down.

 _No…he's still here, he must be..._ She mentally tried reassuring herself.

She then walked past a bakery, which was called _Pokémon's Bakery Best_ , she grinned at it and walked inside, knowing it would help her not think about Ash. After about 10 minutes of shopping, she made her purchases and walked out, completely oblivious to anyone else around her. She was more focused on not thinking about her love life than running into others, which thankfully, because it was so late, weren't many people.

She walked up to Valor lakefront and stood next to the railing that separated her from the water. She was pretty sure nobody was around and/or couldn't here her, so she let out her feelings.

"Ash, I miss you so much. I wish I knew where you were, and that I could be with you. Because I miss you, more than ever before, and, I L-Lo…"

"May is that you?" A voice said from behind her.

She gasped inside. She knew exactly who that was, who owned that voice that she adored so much and longed to hear again. She prayed it was him as she turned around slowly.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw him. Even in the black jacket, she almost knew it was him. She said softly and quietly,

"Ash?"

 **Hey guys, that's chapter two. While I was writing this up, I got lots of followers and reviews, so I will cover those questions now.**

 **LonleySoul935, Thanks for your advice! Now that you mention it, I definitely would say you are correct, the more complex, the better. As for why May and the betrayers are being included early, I guess that's because I wanted to get the tournament involved as well, and I think 5 years is long enough of a wait.**

 **Pokmon Master 101, the reason I decided not to include ALL of his Pokémon was because if I did, my uploads would come in less common than usual, and getting all of them is difficult since this is my first fanfic.**

 **Fanficfan920, muzafarmansoor97, coolpokelover, thanks for reading the first chapter! Hopefully, this is gonna be a long fanfic, not sure of the specifics yet, but I want to get chapters uploaded fast. Also, not sure how fast I can make chapters though.**

 **I also got 2 reviews from guests.**

 **Serena is definitely one of Ash's friends; I didn't want to make her a traitor because I recalled that Ash helped her when they were young at Professor Oak's (I think it was his) Pokémon camp.**

 **As for Manaphy, that gives me an idea. I might want to use that later in the story, because I didn't think about it until I was asked about it. Ash will be entering as Red Satoshi, cause it's a little late to change that. Don't worry about the other traitors; they are all getting their fair share of pain.**

 **I'm really sorry if I missed any reviews, cause some come up on my phone and some come up on my laptop, tough to get them all. I also can't get all reviews, depending on how many.**

 **As for the chapter, how was it? Once again, I got about half done in the beginning of the day, played some baseball with my pal, and finished later. As for chapter uploads, I decided that most of the time, I am gonna do shorter chapters, uploaded more frequently rather than longer chapters uploaded less frequently, so that I keep coming out with new chapters more often. I might be able to get another chapter tomorrow… if I don't have anything to do, or little. Any suggestions? Anything helps for me!**

 **PLZ review, follow, fav, and enjoy! Hopefully be back soon with CHP 3!**

 **LegionZ**


	3. Reuniting, Catching up, Sudden Battle

**Hey readers, what's up? Now before I go into chapter 3, I just wanted to say a few things.**

 **I have decided that lemons with Ash and May will be included in later chapters**

 **Just wanted to let you know, responses to reviews will be included in the bottom of each chapter, and I won't be including all reviews, unless there aren't many.**

 **I wanted to take a vote for something I wasn't really sure about. Would you guys/girls out there prefer if I wrote longer chapters,(Instead of 3,000-5,000 words per chapter, maybe 15,000-20,000 words.),Or should I just continue to write short chapters? Anyhow, PLZ leave a review if you have an opinion. Thanks!**

 **In this chapter, Ash and May, do "Mess around a little, but there is not a lemon in this chapter. Just wanted to make that clear to all.**

 **Almost forgot! I didn't make it clear enough last chapter, Jolteon was the first Pokémon to join Ash's team since the Betrayal. That's why Jolteon was/is a major character in this fanfic. Anyway, I don't think there was anything else I wanted to cover… So enjoy chapter 3!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Chapter 3: Reuniting, Catching Up, and a Sudden battle**

 _Currently at Valor Lakefront…May and Ash have just met each other for the first time in 5 years… 3_ _rd_ _person POV_

May stood there in front of Ash in complete disbelief. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Ash was alive, and right in front of her. She didn't know what to say.

"Ash…Is that really you?" May finally said.

Ash grinned a little and said, "Yes, it's me."

And then she did something he didn't completely expect. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, for a long, long time. They just stood there hugging each other, and while they were May didn't know whether to be happy that he was back, or angry because he left without telling where he was.

But, she just knew that she couldn't be mad at him, she couldn't. However, she had to make her feelings be known.

"Ash, do you have any idea how hurt I was when you left?" May began awkwardly.

Ash looked a little worried, and said, "No…, I didn't know you cared about me that much."

Then she began to cry, "I-I didn't even k-know when you were going to c-come back…" She started to sob. Ash's mind took over and took the brunette in his arms.

She continued, still crying. "H-How was I s-supposed to know if y-you were ever going to come b-back? I-I… missed you so much…but it w-wasn't because I t-thought of you as just a f-friend…" Ash's eyes widened slightly at the last part.

"What do you mean?" Ash said, having a glimmer of hope that she felt the same way he did.

"A-ash…" She said, still crying. "T-the reason I-I missed you so much w-was because…" She paused not sure if she should go on. Then she decided to.

"A-ash…I love you. I-I have since I m-met you. I-I was just to nervous t-that you didn't feel the same way…" She continued, still quietly crying.

Ash was momentarily stunned. He wasn't sure what to do. _…She feels the same way as I do…I can't believe it!..._ He thought in disbelief.

"I-I don't know if you are in a r-relationship, but…" She went on, but was cut off by Ash, who had put his lips to hers.

She was surprised at this, she hadn't known Ash Ketchum to pull off a stunt like that! But, nonetheless, she continued the kiss until he gently pulled away. They both stared each other dumbly, until Ash smiled and said,

"May, I feel the same way you do. I have since I left, and though I didn't want to leave, I knew I had to get stronger to defeat those who betrayed me." He said, his voice slightly darkening at mentioning the betrayers.

May smiled, "It's okay Ash, I understand now what you had to do. Can you just answer one thing to me?" She asked hopefully.

"Depends on what it is, most things I'll say yes to though." Ash replied grinning.

"Promise me that if you leave again, you'll take me with you next time." She pleaded with him.

Ash smiled a little, and said, "Yes May, I promise."

She squealed in happiness and kissed Ash again on the lips, this time, she was the one who enforced it.

The kiss was passionate and much longer than before, and neither wanted the kiss to end. May had her arms around Ash's neck, and Ash had his one hand on May's back and the other hand on May's bum. After about 2 minutes of kissing, they broke the kiss, and Ash asked May.

"Tomorrow, would you like to come and see my newly acquired Pokémon? I got quite a few that you haven't seen before."

She giggled, and said in a mock surprised voice, "What!? You got new Pokémon? I never would have expected that!" She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said with a smile. "Sure Ash, of course I will. One more thing, do you mind if I tell my parents that your back."

Ash's eyes widened quite a bit. He had completely forgotten something extremely important. He quickly told May, "Please don't tell anyone about me!"

She looked confused. "Why? Is it because…" She began, and then she remembered. "Is it because Max and the other ones who betrayed you are here?" She asked.

Ash grimaced, and said, "Yeah, that's the reason. I already met them and battled against Max. Sorry if I'm insulting him, but it wasn't even a challenge to beat him."

May even had to giggle at this. It WAS kind of funny that Max betrayed Ash because he said he was pathetic. Now the shoe was on the other foot. (Except Ash didn't betray Max.)

"Why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow sometime?" May asked. "Can meet you at the breakfast place inside the Pokémon center?" She asked Ash.

Ash smirked and said, "Only if I get to walk you to your room."

May replied, "Deal."

They both walked hand-in-hand back to the Pokémon center. When Ash asked May what room she was staying in, she replied "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I'm staying in room 327, 3rd floor."

Ash was surprised and laughed. "Hey! That's right next to my room! I'm room 326!"

May was a little surprised as well, and giggled a little and said, well, we can walk each other to our rooms then! And you better give me a goodnight kiss!" She added cheekily.

When they reached their rooms, May let Ash into her room just for a minute, and said, "Time for my goodnight kiss Ash, so…."

Ash grinned and said, "And what if I don't want to give you a goodnight kiss?"

May got up from her bed, and walked over to him, her lips almost against his, and whispered seductively, "Then I'll just have to get a kiss myself," As she crushed her lips to his.

Ash was surprised by May's kiss but responded back by leaning May back towards the bed, and made sure that if they were going to fall, she was going to land on him, and not vice versa.

Sure enough, they fell back on the bed, still kissing, as one of Ash's hands went to her bum and the other went to May's hair. She gasped when he felt him gently squeeze her bum and let out a moan of bliss.

After about 5 minutes of this, they stopped, not only because they were tired, both knew it would be rushing things if they ended up going too far. When Ash got up, May looked desperate, and whispered to him, "Please stay Ash, I need you here with me, it's been too long." She gave him a pleading look, and Ash smiled a little, and said, "Alright May, I'll stay with you."

Ash hadn't really expected May to ask him that, but he just simply sent a telepathic message to Pikachu and Lucario saying he wasn't going to be able to come back to the room because he had, "Other business" to attend to.

Anyhow, Ash got into his Pajama's in the bathroom, and when he came out, May was sitting on her bed, smiling, and wearing a beautiful nightgown. He could also somewhat see through it, and gazed towards her chest. May caught his eyes, and both intensely blushed. May, who was still somewhat crimson in the face, said to Ash: "Come on, Ash. It's time for bed."

She scooted over in the bed so that he could get in with her. He obliged, getting into bed with her, and he flicked off the light on the lamp next to the bed. He rolled over, took May into his arms, and mumbled so she could barely hear him,

"I love you May, sleep well…" and then fell fast asleep. May smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Ash." And fell asleep in her love's arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently as Ash sent out the telepathic message to Pikachu and Lucario…Ash's room…_

Pikachu had just finished his ketchup bottle, and it was 11:30, and his trainer still wasn't back. He had left at 9:28, so he had been gone for over two hours. Pikachu looked around and saw, surprisingly, most of Ash's Pokémon awake, Bisharp, Jolteon, and Glaceon among them. Bisharp was currently talking to Lucario, and Pikachu could hear him say, _"Four arms? HA! He needs four legs more than that!"_

Jolteon was currently nuzzling Glaceon, who had currently just laid down in her bed a few seconds ago. Pikachu went over to Jolteon and asked him: _"Did Ash send you anything telepathically? I haven't gotten anything yet. He's been gone for 2 hours!"_

Jolteon replied: _"Nope, sorry Pikachu. I probably would have known, but I was either asleep or with Glaceon if I possibly missed his message."_

" _Alright, thanks anyhow."_ Pikachu said. Just as he said this, Ash's telepathic voice went into his head. _…FINALLY…_ Pikachu thought.

" _Hey, buddy, it's me. Just wanted to let you know I won't be coming back to the room tonight, I also sent this to Lucario. I know you are awake. Even you couldn't finish that whole ketchup bottle that fast in 2 hours. Anyhow, tell the others, I gotta go."_

Ash's telepathic voice vanished from his head. Pikachu was now seriously worried. Ash probably had some Pokémon with him, and he also had his backpack with him, which also contained some clothes, Pokémon food, and Pajamas, to Pikachu's knowledge at least. Suddenly, he grinned. _Hey guys! I'm gonna go out for a little bit, I won't be leaving the Pokémon center, just need to get something…I'll be back!_

Pikachu called to the Pokémon in the room. He then dashed out and made his way to the cafeteria, and because it was so late, nobody even saw him…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _The next morning…May's room…_

Ash opened his eyes partially and sleepily. He felt so comfortable, and he didn't feel like moving. But when he squeezed his hands, they took something in that Ash wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was, they were nicely sized and Ash loved the feeling of squeezing it. But then he recalled where he was and looked to his side, and immediately froze.

He was still in May's bed and what he was squeezing was one of her breasts. He continued to not move, completely surprised and shocked by what he did. Just then, May let out a moan of pleasure.

"Ash…why did you stop that…it felt so good…" She moaned sleepily.

He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't even know I was doing it, I just sorta unconsciously did it." He replied awkwardly.

May giggled and sat up, and let out a loud yawn. "…Well, it was still a great way to start the day. Why don't you go grab some clothes and I'll see you downstairs?" She recommended.

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs May." He replied. But before he did, he took May into his arms, and gave her a fierce kiss, his hands roaming down to the bottom of her nightgown. He felt her nice, firm, bum being covered by her panties, but he didn't go any further than that. They were just a starting couple, and were already rushing things. He broke the kiss, and they gave each other huge smiles before he left the room. He went literally one door to his right, and entered, with a huge grin on his face. When he closed the door, his jaw dropped.

There, in the middle of the room, was a huge pile of wrappers of some kind. Then he saw Pikachu on the side of the pile, with ketchup all over his face, and a slightly larger stomach than Ash could remember.

He walked towards the pile of wrappers and read one of them, and yelled aloud: "KETCHUP PACKETS!?" His yell startled the mouse Pokémon awake, and one look on his trainers face made him spill out the story all at once, while blubbering telepathically.

" _PIKACHU…HUNGRY…FINISHED BOTTLE OF KETCHUP…STILL HUNGRY…CAFETERIA…KETCHUP PACKETS… TRANSLATOR…ROOM SERVICE…STUFFED!_ Pikachu finished awkwardly.

Ash said aloud, "What did you say?"

Bisharp, who was the only other Pokémon out of it's Pokéball, said to Ash in a much easier to read voice:

" _He finished the ketchup bottle that you got him, he was still hungry, so he went down to the cafeteria, and saw the ketchup packets. He went up to the room again, ordered room service, and spoke English using some sort of translator on your laptop,_ (Assuming Google translate can decipher Pokémon, LOL I know it can't, it's a fanfiction) _and ordered 500 ketchup packets from room service, and ate them all._ Bisharp finished.

Ash took one glance at his partner, who yelled, _"WHAT HE SAID!"_

Ash burst out laughing. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood. I met up with an old friend last night. As a matter of fact I've gotta go get dressed so I can see her again."

Pikachu was now officially interested. Bisharp on the other hand said, _"Have fun."_

Pikachu wasn't going to let it go that easily. He pressed, _"So Ketchum, who was it? Is she cute? Do I know her? Does she have a cute female Pikachu? Does she…"_ Pikachu said all in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ash said. "I'll answer your questions in a little bit, okay? I promised I'd meet up with her for breakfast, so,… In the backpack." He said, pointing at the backpack next to him. Pikachu said, _"NO! Can I PLEASE stay up here?"_

Ash sighed. "No."

" _PRETTY PLEASE?"_

"No, Pikachu."

"I won't ask you about the girl you like." Pikachu tried to compromise.

Ash thought about this, and said. "Fine, you got a deal." He got on another pair of his dark red vest, Pokémon shirt, and blue jeans. He put on his cap, and said to his partner, "I'll be back soon, hopefully." He left the room, and with an additional 6 Pokémon with him.

When he arrived at the breakfast place, called _Starbucks, (LOL),_ he saw May standing there, with a sweatshirt on her arm, and wearing a black, tight, seductive blouse that barely went up to her waist, and tight skinny jeans that showed off her bum and nice legs. As boys walked past her, Ash could clearly see they were interested.

Ash walked up to her, his eyes still roaming her body, and said,

"You look absolutely gorgeous." She blushed crimson, and said to him, "You look pretty sharp yourself. Shall we go in?" She asked him, holding out her hand to him. Ash smiled, and politely took her hand and they walked into the coffee shop together.

Ash told May the importance of nobody knowing his name, where he had been over the years, what he had done, and other things. May told him that she understood that nobody was supposed to know who he was. And just as she said that, she heard a voice she had hated for 5 years, and was completely sick of it, no matter how many days away from it she got.

"MAY! Is that you!?" A boy called from across the coffee shop. May knew it was Max just as she heard the voice, and saw Ash was gritting his teeth together harshly. Sure enough, Max came over to May, and said, "Hi May! I didn't think you would come! Who is this…" He began. Then his eyes widened realizing who the character was.

"MAY! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH HIM?!" Max yelled at his older sister.

Thankfully, Ash looked a lot more different than his prior self before the betrayal. He had grown a lot, going to about 6 foot 1 inches tall, and he had gained some muscle on his arms, making quite a few female stare over at him in envy, wishing he was theirs. The lightning-like scars on his cheeks had vanished completely, in completion, he looked faintly like the old Ash Ketchum, but it wasn't direct enough to completely recognize him.

May began angrily, she wasn't exactly happy Max had ruined their happy mood.

"For your information Max, I haven't been with anyone since Ash disappeared, no thanks to you! So I think the least you could do is leave me and Ash…Sorry…Red…Alone!" She finished angrily.

… _Oops…_ She thought.

She hadn't meant to say Ash, it just sort of slipped out. Now she only hoped Max wouldn't catch on the who Red was. Thankfully, "Red", caught on to the game, as if he could read her mind.

"Who is this Ash? Do you mean Ash Ketchum? The one who disappeared something like 5 years ago?" Red asked. He turned to May and asked her, "You knew him?"

May smiled inside. He was pretending perfectly. She told Red, her face and voice darkening slightly, "I would not like to talk about it, all I can say is that Max here is part of the reason Ash is gone."

Max had gone completely silent. He snapped out of his trance, and yelled at them, "I had nothing to do with it! She's lying!" He was panicking inside, this guy was clearly a powerhouse that he got shivers just thinking about. His Pokémon had been crushed single-handed by his Pokémon, so he didn't want to be in more trouble than he already was.

"Let us take care of them Max!" A female voice said.

Misty and Brock walked into the coffee shop, and Brock asked May and Red. "Here's our deal, a six on six, Tag team Pokémon battle, 3 per each. If we win, you have to tell us all we want to know about Ash Ketchum, because after a little research, we all think you are connected to him. If you win, we'll give you each 100 Pokédollars, how does that sound?"

Red and May grinned at each other, and said simultaneously, "Deal."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Battlefield…About to start the tag team battle_ …

Cilan, who was there with the traitors, announced,

"The battle between Brock and Misty versus Red and May will now begin! Each side will use 6 Pokémon, 3 Pokémon per trainer. Only substitutions allowed are after the opposing side has lost a Pokémon, or Baton Pass is used. Both sides ready? BEGIN!"

Misty and Brock started off the battle, trying to gain intimidation on their side.

"Destroy them Starmie!"

"Go for it Crogunk!"

Both Pokémon took the field and prepared to fight against whatever came at them.

May and Red followed up,

"Beautifly, take the stage!"

"Luxray, let's show them a thing or two!"

All four Pokémon stood on the battlefield, growling, waiting for the battle to begin. Then Cilan said, "FIGHT BEGIN!"

Misty started, "Starmie, use Psychic on Luxray!"

Starmie glowed light blue for a moment, before Luxray turned the same. 

Red called, "Break through it and use controlled discharge!"

Misty repeated, confused, "Controlled Discharge?"

Her question was answered as Luxray shook off the Psychic like it was nothing, and used discharge, which usually hits opponents and allies, instead hit only the opposing team, as Crogunk winced in pain, and Starmie took a ton of damage.

Before Brock could do anything, May called out the finishing blow, "Use silver wind!"

The bug sent a powerful silver wind at Starmie, who was sent into Crogunk, knocking both Pokémon out as they collided.

Cilan looked a bit angered by this, but he still said, "Starmie and Crogunk are unable to continue, Luxray and Beautifly win." He said the last part half-heartedly.

Red and May slapped high fives while the other side growled in frustration. They returned each Pokémon, and Red/May returned theirs.

Cilan called out, "Next Pokémon!"

Red and May decided it was their turn to go first.

May called, "Go Glaceon!"

Red called, "Lucario, keep things going!"

The Ice type evolution of Eevee and and the SHINY evolution of Riolu took the field, each giving a battle cry. Everyone was stunned. Lucario was somewhat yellow, and he looked completely different than a normal Lucario. After the other team recovered from shock, they sent out their Pokémon.

Misty yelled: "Get em Golduck!"

Brock called: "Take em Down, Blissey!"

Their opponents took the field, glaring at their opponents.

Cilan called out, "BEGIN!"

Red started off, "Lucario, react!" Everyone looked confused, but that confusion was answered when Red raised his fist and tapped a button on his wristband, and both it and Lucario began to glow.

"H-Hey! What the heck is that light!?" Iris shouted to nobody.

As the glow faded, everyone gasped. Lucario had evolved AGAIN, and was now Mega Lucario. Everyone, even May, looked stunned. Red decided to use this to his advantage.

"Lucario, end this with double force palm!" He called to his elite fighting partner.

In the blink of an eye, Lucario had vanished. It's mega-evolved form had not only increased it's attack power and how it looked, it also increased it's speed and all other stats. Lucario then reappeared right in front of Blissey, who gave two cries.

The first one was of the surprise that it got from Lucario appearing in front of it, the second was of the Pure pain as both fists slammed into it's face. Blissey was sent hurtling into Golduck, who cried out in surprise, and both slammed into a nearby wall, sending tons of dust into the air.

When the dust cleared, Blissey had fainted, and very slowly, Blissey fell to the ground after falling off the giant crater in the wall. Inside the crater, was a very crushed Golduck, who looked quite a bit flater, (Literally) and completely out for the count.

Cilan said in defeat, "Blissey and Golduck are unable to continue. Please make substitutions, now if needed." He already knew the battle was over.

May pouted cutely to Red, "Awwww…You didn't let me get any hits in that battle…"

Red grinned, "Not my fault Lucario is OP." (Over Powered, if you don't know)

May grinned back and said, "Anyhow, let's finish this." They each recalled their Pokémon. On the other hand, Brock looked like he was going to faint, and Misty looked like she was going to murder someone.

"Togekiss, END THESE LOSERS!" She roared in anger.

As Togekiss took the field, Brock cried out in horror. It had been awhile since Misty talked in that tone, and he was scared to death of it. He knew they stood no chance, nonetheless.

He sighed in defeat, unlike Misty, who didn't know when to say die, he did, and he knew that the battle was pretty much over.

"Crobat, give one last effort." Brock called in shame.

As Crobat, took the field, Red and May called out their final Pokémon.

"Garchomp, Finish them!" Red called.

"Blaziken, heat things up!" May said like her partner.

As the fire-fighting type took side by side positions with the ground-dragon, they sent glares at their opponents.

Cilan started the last battle, or at least what he expected to be the last. "BEGIN!"

Red started off strong, and called, "Garchomp, use Sword Claw!"

This choice of move confused the other team. Misty and Brock said at the same time, "Sword Claw?"

Their question was answered as Garchomp's attack rose, and went into a Dragon claw, which slammed into Crobat. As Crobat howled in pain, May made sure Blaziken had something to do.

"Use flamethrower!"

Misty, who had snapped out of her trance, countered instantly, "Use Aura sphere, rapid fire!"

The two attacks were powered up, and fired at the same time. The two attacks collided, fighting for dominance. After a few seconds, Aura sphere started to overpower flamethrower, due to the quantity of Aura spheres. Blaziken's eyes widened when it's flamethrower gave out, and embraced for the pain. But it never came, because Red called out,

"Intercept it Garchomp!"

Garchomp took the 5 remaining Aura Spheres, which barely caused a bruise to appear on his chest. "Are you alright Garchomp?" Red called to his Dragon.

… _Eh. I've felt worse._ Garchomp sent back telepathically. Ash grinned a little and said to May, "Let's finish them." He then said something to May, and she grinned a little, and nodded.

They spoke together, while Ash sent their plan to Garchomp and Blaziken,

"Use Blazing Meteor!"

Garchomp started forming a Draco Meteor in his mouth, and fired it in the sky, while Blaziken fired a Flamethrower into it, causing it to explode. This made the remains of Draco Meteor, gain a fiery touch, and made the Draco Meteor not only more powerful, but fatser.

Misty knew it was over right there, as the blazing pellets of the Draco Meteor blasted Togekiss.

Sure enough, both Misty's and Brock's Pokémon had fainted, swirls for eyes.

Cilan called weakly across the field, "Togekiss and Crobat are unable to continue, Garchomp and Blaziken win. The victors are Red and May." He then walked off the podium to comfort his friends, (The betrayers.)

Ash and May cheered and threw their arms around one another. After hugging for a few seconds, they realized a few people and Pokémon were watching them.

May blushed a little, and said to Ash, "Let's go back up to your hotel room, you can introduce me to the rest of your Pokémon there."

Ash grinned and said to her, "Alright, I'll walk you up there." They returned their Pokémon, but first walked over to Brock and Misty, with their hands open. The two betrayers looked confused, and then Brock guessed what they wanted. He shook their hands enthusiastically, and said, "Good battle, you won"."

Both Red and May yelled at him, "NO YOU IDIOT! You each owe us 100 Pokédollars!"

Brock groaned. Why did he bet that kind of money? He and Misty each gave up 100 Pokédollars to each victor, each down 200 Pokédollars after the bet.

Ash and May each walked off after recalling their Pokémon, and walked straight to Ash's room, where Pikachu was fast asleep on Ash's bed. May giggled when she saw Pikachu, and that woke him up. 

Pikachu rubbed his eyes groggily, until he saw May. His eyes widened slightly, and he yelled out telepathically to Ash,

" _SO MAY IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?"_

Ash's eyes widened and May looked confused.

"What did he say?" May questioned Ash.

"He…er…asked if you were my girlfriend." Ash replied.

"What did you tell him?" She pressed.

"I didn't say anything to him, yet. Because I don't know if we are boyfriend/girlfriend yet." Ash replied sheepishly.

May leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear,

"Ash, we SLEPT TOGETHER. Do you think we are dating or not." She asked, mocking him somewhat the last part of the sentence.

Ash's face had gone somewhat bright red after she had mentioned them sleeping together, but he smiled and said, "I'm guessing that's a yes."

She giggled, "You'd be right."

Ash turned to Pikachu, and said, "Yes, we're dating…" He began. But neither of them had realized that Pikachu had fallen back asleep. Both he and May laughed at him for being so tired, and Ash took May into his arms, carrying her bridal-style.

She gave a squeal of surprise, and Ash carried her to the balcony, where the sun was setting outside. It was still incredibly cold outside, but neither of them cared. Ash put her down calmly and stared into her bright blue eyes, while she stared into his deep brown ones.

She threw her arms around her neck and gave him a fierce kiss on the lips, taking off his hat with one hand and running her hands through his hair with the other. Ash's hands were on her bum, and gently, he pulled her bum upward, causing her to go closer to Ash's face and chest.

After twenty more seconds of this, they broke the kiss, but not letting go of each other. They were just about to kiss again, when the phone rang. Ash looked disappointed, and May groaned. That was pretty bad luck.

Ash, still not letting go of May, picked up the phone on the 3rd ring, and said in a deeper voice than Ash Ketchum would usually have, "This is Red Satoshi, who is this?"

" _Hello Mr. Satoshi, it's nurse Joy, would you mind coming down to the Pokémon center main lobby please? There's a person here who says he needs to see you." She said._

Ash sighed, and replied. "Alright, I'll be down." He put the phone back on the receiver, and told May, "Sorry love, I gotta go down to the main lobby to see someone." She looked sad, "Aww…It's so peaceful with you here though…"

Ash grinned, "Do you want to come down with me?"

May lit up, "I sure do."

They went down in the main lobby, and Ash went over to nurse joy, "I'm here Nurse Joy, who wants to see me?" He asked her.

"That man right over there," she pointed to the same couch where Brock had been just the day before.

Ash's jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

He said only one word to May,

"Gary."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hey guys, that's chapter 3! I know there was some Ash/May fluff in this chapter, I felt like it was supposed to be this chapter for some reason.**

 **Having that said, I just wanted to let all my readers know that this Thursday, I will be off on a 3 day vacation, maybe more. I just wanted to let you know during those days, which should be Thursday to Sunday, I won't be posting any chapters, but I will try my hardest to make a chapter while I am gone. I can then upload it when I get back home. Before I leave, however, I think I can get one more chapter done and uploaded, if I'm lucky, two chapters.**

 **Anyhow, back to the story, Gary wasn't in the last chapter for many reasons, reason number one being I forgot, LOL. Second was he wasn't necessary, but I still wanted him in it.**

 **THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A TIME SKIP, IT WILL BE STARTING AT THE BEGINNING OF THE TOURNAMENT. (Maybe the day before, not sure)**

 **THIS IS POSSIBLE, THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE THE FIRST MAY/ASH LEMON INCLUDED! AGAIN, THIS IS A MIGHT!**

 **Well, now that that's settled, I think it's time I answered review questions.**

 **23StellaOrgana, I wasn't planning on putting Azelf into this story. It might be something I consider putting in the story, and clearly, May is Ash's girlfriend. But you wouldn't have known that till after you read this chapter, so it's cool.**

 **Yuangreen23, Yep, there are gonna be X and Y Pokémon in this, if I haven't already put any in. (Sorry if I can't remember, I made most of this last night, and got only about 5 hours worth of sleep)**

 **Pokmon Master 101, not sure why I don't intend on doing this, but I don't intend on putting Clemont and Bonnie in this. As for why, I'm not sure.**

 **Anyone else who left comments, thanks! I've gotta go for now,**

 **PLZ Favorite, Follow, Review, and Comment if you want!**

 **I'll be starting Chapter 4 shortly, Thanks for reading!**

 **LegionZ**


	4. The Tournament begins, Old rival Rematch

**Heyo to all readers! This is chapter 4, and most likely the last one for about a week. In this chapter, There might be the May and Ash lemon. I will give you a warning before I start the lemon, so if you don't lemons, don't worry; just make sure you don't skip over the CENTERED text. You might find out some of the other Pokémon that Ash has in this chapter, besides Jolteon, Lucario, Garchomp, Pikachu, Glaceon, and Bisharp. So far, I think those are the only Pokémon that I have included. Anyhow, I think that's all I wanted to say for now. Enjoy chapter 4!**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Chapter 4: The tournament begins, Old Rival rematches**

Gary stood about 2 inches higher than Ash last remembered him. He was an inch or so shorter than Ash, but other than that, he looked pretty much the same. Gary said to him, "So you are Red Satoshi?"

Ash grinned a little and said, "Yea, I'm Red. What's up?"

Gary smirked a little and said, "Ketchum, it's good to see you again."

This caught Ash and May, who was holding his hand, by surprise. After they recovered from their shock, Ash managed to sputter out, "How'd you know?"

Gary grinned and said, "I just so happened to talk with May a few years back about you, and she said you were the only person she would EVER go out with."

Ash's eyes widened for a second, and glanced at his girlfriend, who turned a bit red in her cheeks for a moment, before confirming, "Yes Ash, I did tell him."

Ash laughed out loud and said to Gary, now turning serious, "You can't tell anyone I'm here. The ones who betrayed me are also here, and I have to defeat them in this tournament."

Gary nodded, "I understand. Believe me, Professor Oak was ticked off after what they did to you. He also…er…tried to track you down using a lock-on device from your Pokédex." Ash looked a little surprised at the last part, but he shrugged.

"I got a new Pokédex after I switched names. I trashed the other one." He replied.

Gary grinned, looked at his watch, and said in horror, "Uh-oh! I gotta go man, sorry about that! See ya later!" as he sprinted out of the Pokémon center.

May turned to her boyfriend and asked him, "Have you started training yet?"

He replied, "I've been too busy thinking about a certain brunette girl, who remarkably looks like you…" He added teasingly.

May threw her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Really, I do?"

"Yeah, you do." He said, starting to smirk.

May giggled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Well, it's still not that late. Why don't I help you prepare for the tournament?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Time skip…Day of round 1 of the tournament…currently awaiting opponents…_

Ash sighed. He looked around and saw 63 other trainers around him, waiting to see whom their opponent was. He was at the main lobby of the Pokémon center, where the matchup computers were going to show who was facing against who.

It was currently 11:58; the matchups would be listed at 12:00. There were 4 fields. The first round lasted 2 days, each day, there would be an hour-long battle, and if needed, extra time would be assigned. The times possible were 1:00, 2:00, 3:15, 4:15, 5:30, 6:30, 7:45, and 9:00. They were the same times on the second day as well. If you battled day 2, you didn't day 1, and vice versa. Times when the number of competitors turned to 32 would be determined later.

Ash saw the clock tick to 12:00 and waited to see where and when he would be battling. Then, in a flash, the matchups appeared on the screen before him, and everyone swarmed to see who they were going against. There were 8 screens, so it wasn't completely crowded. After 3 people cleared off the screen he was closest to, he looked at who he was facing off against.

He noticed immediately that it looked like a bracket. Which meant if he won, he would have to go against one of the two others, whoever they were. When he found his name, he was directly in the left side of the bracket, with the words highlighted in gold, "RED SATOSHI" 

After admiring this for a moment, he glanced a bit over to see who his opponent was. The name, also highlighted in gold, was, "DANIEL RICHARDS" 

Under that, said the stadium, time, and day

STADIUM C

4:15

Day 1

Ash sighed at his luck. He got an afternoon game, and he realized it was almost here. The days he had been training for the last 5 years was just about to occur. He immediately went to the research computers, to do some information research on Daniel Richards. He would have spent the day, but May said she had to do some important shopping, and said she was gonna need most of the day to do it. Ash had wished her luck, and she wished him luck back.

He finally got to his first opponent's file, and showed his most commonly used Pokémon, Watchog. He raised an eyebrow at this, Watchog was a Pokémon from Unova, and could be precise with it's Mean Look/Hypnosis attacks.

Ash glanced a little more at his profile, and found out that he was all about straight on attacking. That made Ash a little confused, but it was good to know. Unless and until you made the top 8, you were only using 3 Pokémon each. Ash shut down the computer, with a slight grin on his face. He knew exactly who he wanted to use, and who was the best to use in this kind of a situation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently with May…doing shopping… 2 hours before Ash's battle…_

May looked into shop after shop, trying to find something she had seen earlier while scanning through the shops.

… _I know he'll love it…I just have to find it…"_ She thought.

Finally, after about an hour of searching, she finally found the store and entered. "Hello?" She called through the store.

A young blonde girl looked up from the counter and smiled at May.

"Hi there! What can I do for you?" She asked politely.

May looked around and pointed. "Do you have any extra pairs of these?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "I can look in the back for a moment, if you want."

May smiled. "That's perfect."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _With Ash…Battle about to begin…_

"Welcome to the first round qualifying match between Daniel Richards, and Red Satoshi!" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

The crowd cheered in return as well. He continued, "Each side will use 3 Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue."

Meanwhile, Ash stood facing Daniel, who looked about 13 years old and was very short compared to him, with messy blonde hair and somewhat plump.

"Now let's hear it for Daniel Richards!" The announcer called to the fans.

Daniel starting flexing his muscles to the crowd, even though he didn't have much or none at all. The crowd still cheered for him.

"And give it up for Red Satoshi!" He called likewise to Daniel in the microphone.

Ash merely raised a hand in modesty and greeting. He, unlike Daniel, got a loud cheer, and a few cries from females along the stands. That made him groan a little, praying that May hadn't heard that. But that could be dealt with later; he had a battle to win!

A referee took the field, and said, "Trainers, send out your Pokémon simultaneously!"

Ash looked thoughtful for a moment, then gripped a Pokéball on his belt, at the ready.

Daniel was doing the same thing, waiting for the beginning of the battle to commence.

The referee finally called out, "Ready, BATTLE BEGIN!"

Both trainers threw their Pokéballs out on the field, starting the battle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _With May…Just arrived at Ash's battle_

May smiled when she finally sat down on the bench, sighing in relief when she wasn't standing anymore. She then heard the announcers say,

"And give it up for Red Satoshi!" She cheered for her boyfriend. That cheer turned to a look of anger, when she saw a few cute teenage girls cheering for her boyfriend.

… _WHAT!? They're gonna pay for… S_ he thought angrily before the referee said loudly, "Ready, BATTLE BEGIN!" and both trainers threw their Pokéballs out on the field.

She sighed, knowing she'd think about the girls later, not even realizing immediately who Ash had sent out on the field.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently with Ash… Battle just began…_

Ash's Infernape stood in a somewhat battle stance against Daniel's Golem. The two Pokémon stood glaring at each other for a few seconds, before Daniel called out the first move, "Golem, use rollout!"

The boulder-like Pokémon rolled into a ball and charged Infernape. Ash smirked a little, and called out, "Infernape, wait for my signal!" His fire-ape nodded it's reply and awaited his next order.

Just as the rollout was going to smash into Infernape, Ash yelled, "NOW INFERNAPE, create a ditch in front of you!"

Infernape quickly made a pothole-like ditch right in the path of Golem and Infernape, and at the speed that Golem was coming at Infernape, it was too close to dodge. Golem went right into the pothole, not doing any damage to it, but stopping the rollout completely and sending Golem into the air, doing midair front-flips.

Ash saw his chance, "Infernape, Sky Uppercut!"

Infernape dashed up and leapt high, striking Golem upside the chin and making it do more backflips, doing a lot of damage in the process.

When Golem, hit the ground, Ash wasn't sure if it could take another. But when the smoke cleared, Golem was still somewhat standing, and Ash wait a second.

"Finish it with Flamethrower." Ash said.

Like a laser, Infernape fired Flames from it's mouth so quickly that the crowd barely even saw it exit Infernape's mouth. This time, Golem was down and out.

"Golem is unable to battle, Infernape wins!" The referee announced.

The crowd cheered loudly while Daniel returned Golem with a semi-surprised look on his face.

Ash returned Infernape with a smile on his face. "Good work buddy." He said quietly to it's Pokéball before clipping it to his belt.

Daniel said, "Red, you might have gotten lucky last battle, but your good luck spree ends here, Darkrai, end this!"

Everyone gasped in complete disbelief. The only person who didn't look the least bit surprised was Red himself. In fact, he was grinning. He unclipped a Pokéball and threw it in the air, revealing a Sylveon.

Ash said calmly, "Sylveon, use calm mind." Sylveon began to think deeply, and gained Special Attack and Special Defense.

Daniel growled, that was the last thing he wanted to happen! "Darkrai, dark void!"

Darkrai obeyed, shooting it straight at Sylveon. It hit directly on contact, making Sylveon fall asleep.

Daniel grinned, "Get up close and use Dream Eater!"

Just as Darkrai was about to start Dream eater, Ash called to Sylveon, "NOW! Use sleep talk!" Daniel only thought one thing, _Uh-oh._

The move that Sylveon used was devastating for him, and Darkrai cried out in pain from Dazzling Gleam. Darkrai lay on the ground, wincing from pain. And then Daniel gasped, Sylveon was awake. 

"W-what…" He sputtered in disbelief. "How is it a-awake ALREADY?!"

Ash shrugged. "I gave it a Lum berry." He gave one last look at Darkrai, before he called out, "Sylveon, end this with Moonblast!" Though there was no moon, the attack still was fired at an insanely fast rate for a moonblast, and collided with Darkrai, creating a giant explosion in the middle of the field.

Everyone gasped when the light cleared. Darkrai was still floating in midair, and after 5 seconds, Darkrai fell face-first in the ground, signaling the end of the battle.

"Darkrai is unable to continue, the winner is Sylveon!" The referee called out.

The crowd was too stunned to speak. Sylveon glanced around in worry. Did she do something wrong? Then, somebody started clapping. Then others around the person joined in, and after 10 seconds, the stadium was roaring in praise.

Daniel sighed. If his Darkrai could be taken out, nothing he had could counter that. Though he wasn't going down without a fight, he sent out his last Pokémon, which was a Machamp.

Ash called calmly to Sylveon, "Let's end this fast, Moongleam."

Sylveon combined Moonblast and Dazzling gleam together, and ended Machamp before it could even move.

"Machamp is unable to battle, Sylveon wins! And the victor of the qualifying match is RED SATOSHI!" The referee announced and jogged off the podium while the crowd erupted into cheers.

Ash gave his Sylveon praise before quickly returning her and running off the field, not wanting to get attacked by reporters, admirers, or other hazards. Just when he thought he could fly away on Charizard, he felt somebody throw their arms around his neck. He turned around and realized it was May. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she eagerly continued, and she moved her tongue across his lips, begging for entrance to his mouth.

Ash was a little surprised at this, and obliged, his tongue dancing with hers. They were increasing their passionate kiss more and more until finally, the reporters showed up and were just about to start snapping pictures when Ash and May stopped kissing. They fired at will from the time they broke the kiss with pictures, questions, etc.

"How was your first battle Mr. Satoshi?"

"How long have you had your Infernape and Sylveon for?"

"We just saw you kissing May Maple. Are you dating the Princess of Hoenn Mr. Satoshi?"

Ash had had enough already. He quickly took May's hand, called out Charizard, and they flew away, leaving dumbstruck reporters behind in the dust.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _In the traitors room…after Ash's battle VS Daniel…_

Misty's jaw dropped when she saw the final results of those advancing and those who weren't.

The main headline showed Red's Sylveon defeating a Darkrai. She rubbed her eyes in case she was imagining it, but she wasn't.

"U-u-ummm…Guys?" She stammered nervously, trying to get the others to glance at the television. One by one, they came over, just as the main reporter began her speech.

" _Day 1 of the qualifying rounds is almost over! The most lopsided match today is rewarded to RED SATOSHI AND DANIEL RICHARDS, with RED as the victor! He won the battle easily, his Infernape taking out Daniel's Golem with an incredible strategy, and his Sylveon defeating Daniel's Machamp in one move. His Sylveon also defeated a legendary Pokémon, called DARKRAI! Not one of Daniel's Pokémon even landed a blow on ANY of Red's! Can Red continue his spree? You'll find out in a few days when he battles again! That's all for this report, we'll be back soon with more! Until then, Brittney Jones, signing off." She spoke clearly._

All of the betrayers looked stunned beyond belief.

Misty was the first to say anything, literally anything. "Who…he…Darkrai…what?" She continued to sputter in disbelief.

Cilan muttered in awe, "His recipe for battle was more spicy and unique than I could have imagined…"

Dawn said to Misty, "I can't believe it. He clearly has more than just luck on his side."

Max cut in, "But we can beat him! That'll show May that he's not worth staying together with!"

Brock and Iris stayed silent. They were surprised themselves, but were smart enough not to intrude at the moment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _With May and Ash…currently right before 10:00…_

Ash and May returned up to Ash's room laughing. They had just had a nice dinner, and were laughing about the story how Pikachu found his love for ketchup.

Ash had just finished when they entered the room, "And that's the story."

May whispered to Ash, "Ash, could you sleep with me again tonight?" She whispered in his ear seductively.

Ash shuddered a little at her voice, but then said to Pikachu, who had just awoken from his slumber, "Hey buddy, I'm gonna go with May tonight, alright?"

Pikachu just groaned in response. May asked Ash, "What's bothering him?"

Ash grinned sheepishly. "You know why I brought up the topic of Pikachu and his love for ketchup?" She shook her head. Though she had known about his like for the condiment, she didn't know there was a reason he brought it up.

"Because he got banned from taking in any ketchup for a week." Ash replied.

May was confused, "Why?"

Ash smirked, "Because SOMEBODY, not mentioning any names…" He then coughed, which sounded somewhat like, "Pikachu," he then continued talking. "…Ordered room service for ketchup packets, a whopping 500 of them!" He wasn't exaggerating the last part.

May giggled, and took his arm. "Why don't we go over to my room, and we can continue this conversation?" She asked him. As much as she thought the story was hilarious, which it was, she wanted to go over to her room.

Ash smiled and said, "Of course. Let's go then." He and May walked over one door and went inside. As soon as they were inside, May whispered to him, "I've gotta go get on my nightgown, I'll be back in just a moment." She gave him a quick kiss, and went into the bathroom.

Ash waited calmly for May to return, but then he realized that she was taking much longer than usual to get on her nightgown. He was about to get up a check on her, when she opened the door to the bathroom, and walked out.

 _THIS IS THE LEMON SCENE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_

His jaw dropped a few inches. Only two thoughts ran through his brain when he saw her. The first was, … _she looks gorgeous_ … the second was, _…and that's definitely not her nightgown._

May was dressed in a seductive, black bikini, which was tight on her breasts, which were showing off their impressive size. He stared at her angelic body, eyes running up and down her stomach and legs. She knew he was admiring her body, and she happily accepted the attention. After a bit, she decided to heat things up a little.

She walked seductively towards Ash, making his member harden a little. She said softly and said seductively, "Ash, I know we haven't been together long, but I want to take our relationship to the next level. I don't know if you're…umm…protected…but I just… really want you." She finished awkwardly.

That was all Ash needed to hear. He quickly took May into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, his hands roaming her body, one on her back, and one on her bum. May kissed back, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, and their tongues danced for a few seconds before May began to take off Ash's shirt. She got it off after a few seconds and threw it aside, and gazed at Ash's chest.

Before he had been betrayed, he looked pretty good without his shirt on. Now, after all the years of training he had, May thought he looked ripped. She ran her hands across his chest, making him groan. She then began to work her way down his body until she reached his jeans.

She glanced nervously at Ash, looking for his permission. Ash smiled, and nodded, allowing her to slowly take off his jeans, leaving him only with his boxers on. May also happened to notice a bulge poking slightly out of his boxers as well. She slowly took them off, and gasped in surprise when she saw Ash's member.

She didn't know what to do, so she just stared at for a few seconds, before taking the tip of it in her mouth. Ash gasped when she did this and let out a throaty moan. She gained a little confidence from this, and flicked her tongue across the tip of his member, making him somewhat cry out in pleasure.

She continued this procedure slowly, and eventually, Ash cried out to her, "OH MAY! I'm gonna…"

May didn't stop, she just continued until Ash said, "I'm Cumming!"

May's eyes widened when her mouth was filled with a sticky, thick essence that was hard to swallow, but didn't taste that horrible. When she had swallowed all of it, she leapt up in Ash's arms and gave him a kiss. Even though Ash could taste his own cum, he continued the kiss and reached behind May's back and began to undo the top portion of her black bikini.

When he got it undone, Ash slowly took it down, until it was off her body completely. When it was off, he gazed at her chest. Her beautiful boobs were out it the open, and they were pretty big. Her pink nipples were hard with anticipation, and unconsciously, Ash took both of May's breasts and squeezed them, earing an approving moan from May.

Ash leaned over her a little more, and took one of May's perky nipples into her mouth and sucked firmly on it. She cried out, motioning for him to do more. He continued this until he stopped sucking on her right nipple and switched to her left, and she left out another squeal of joy.

Ash pushed both of them to the bed, and May fell on it, but he did not. May was expecting it, but when he didn't she looked up to see where he was, he was at her hips, on his knees. He was glancing at her panties, which were damp. He glanced at her for her permission, and she nodded. He slowly pulled them down, and when he did, he gazed at May's completely nude body. In short, she looked REALLY good.

May was licking her lips; Ash's glance was making her nervous. She then looked away for a few seconds, thinking about how chances were, he was going to…Her thoughts were interrupted when she screamed in delight. Ash had moved his tongue around the center of her womanhood, and she was loving it.

She cried out, "Ash, I'm going to cum!"

And she did, she exploded her essence all over Ash's face. Both of them had began to gasp and pant. When May finally came to, she noticed Ash's face was covered with her essence. She immediately apologized, "Oh my gosh Ash, I'm so sorry…" She began.

She was then silenced by Ash, who quickly kissed her and whispered, "It's okay."

She then realized this was it. She wanted to lose her virginity right then and there. She gave Ash the, "I want it now", look. Ash nodded, and May got on her hands and knees, exposing her bum and womanhood further than it was already. Ash lined himself up, glanced at May one more time, and she gave him a nod.

Ash slowly pushed inside of her, and both of them let out a moan. Ash slowly continued inward, until he reached her virgin barrier. He looked at his girlfriend once more, just to make sure he had permission, and she smiled at him. With one quick push, Ash took May's virginity.

She cried out, she didn't imagine it would hurt as much as it did. She quietly let tears flow down her cheeks as the pain was blinding her senses. After a few minutes, she finally felt pleasure instead of pain, and began to moan as Ash began to push in and out of her.

Ash continued the leisurely pace, and slowly began to pick up the pace. As Ash's pace picked up, so did May's moans. Finally, May couldn't hold off her orgasm and she cried out, "I'm Cumming Ash!"

He felt her shudder, and her body relaxed a little as he felt his member being covered with her sweetness. She glanced at Ash, and whispered to him, "Got another round in you?" Ash chuckled a little and said, "Of course."

She giggled and replied, "Good, cause I wanna try a new position if you don't mind." Ash looked confused, but that confusion turned to surprise when May motioned for him to get on the bed. He obliged, his member still rigid. May straddled him for a moment, and got on top of Ash's hips. She glanced at him for a second, before hovering above Ash's member, and lowering herself on it.

They both moaned together as pleasure shot through both of them. May slowly began riding Ash in her cowgirl position, both of them moaning in delight. May began bouncing on Ash's manhood, causing him to gasp and moan louder. She was facing him, and she could see he was really enjoying it, as was she. Ash, who was still moaning, cried out, "MAY!"

May too was just about to be finished and cried out, "ASH!"

Both lovers climaxed powerfully, Ash sending his sperm up into May, and her climax coated Ash's manhood in her sweetness. May pulled off of him, crawled next to her lover, and whispered in his ear, "I love you, sleep well." Ash had fallen fast asleep after they had climaxed together, and she pulled the covered over their naked bodies, and falling fast asleep.

LEMON STILL NOT OVER JUST YET

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently the next morning…May's room…_

Ash's eyes slowly opened his eyes. He felt almost totally relaxed, and his member felt relieved. He recalled the events of the previous night, and his eyes widened for a second. _I…I had SEX with May Maple, the princess of Hoenn…_ He thought in disbelief. He looked over to see the sleeping brunette girl, completely naked, looking angelic and tired. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. She awoke, and her eye's fluttered open.

Her body still was echoing from her last orgasm. She glanced into the eyes of her lover, and he was smiling right back. She smiled and whispered, "Come on love, I think we should take a shower." She said WE with much seduction included. Ash grinned, and they went into the shower together, and turned on the water. They calmly kissed while the shower was heating up, and so was their desire for one another.

They entered the shower after maybe a minute, and began to wash themselves. May sighed in pleasure when Ash ran his hands through her hair, and coating her hair with soap. After they were through washing each other, they had other plans in mind. Ash pushed May gently against the wall of the shower, and lined himself up with May's womanhood, and quickly entered her.

She whimpered in slight pain, but this pain was only for a second, as pleasure returned to her body. She moaned as Ash pushed quickly in and out of her. She cried out, "ASH! Please go faster!" She begged him.

He grinned and obliged, picking up his pace. This only made May moan louder, and soon, she couldn't moan any louder than she already was. May gasped slightly, she knew she was close and couldn't take much more, as she said to her lover,

"Ash, please go as hard as you can, I'm close and I need you so badly!"

Sure enough, in the next five seconds, May screamed and powerfully climaxed, and Ash's climax came with his approving sigh of delight, "Ah…"

They had fallen on the shower floor, naked and tired. Slowly, they came back to their senses, and Ash said to May, still in the shower with slightly cold water pouring on them, "I love you so much May." May giggled and replied, "I love you too Ash."

THE LEMON SCENE END HERE

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently the day after Ash/May lost their virginities… Pokémon center…_

Ash sighed, though half the competition had been eliminated in the qualifying round, it still looked like there were 64 people hovering by the screens. Anyway, it was 11:58, two minutes until the matchups were released to the open. Ash couldn't stop thinking of May, who currently was talking to Zoey, through one of the Pokémon centers other screens. (I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK THEY ARE CALLED)

Finally, his thoughts were interrupted when the screens finally showed the matchups. As usual, the competitors swarmed the screens. Ash waited patiently for his screen to clear, and when three people left, he walked over and glanced up and down the screen for his matchup. When he found it, he was somewhat stunned.

He glanced at his name, and was surprised somewhat that he hadn't noticed his opponent walking around or anything.

The matchup read,

TOP MATCHUP OF DAY 2:

RED SATOSHI VS PAUL SHINJI

TIME: 9:00

FIELD A

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently just before battle time against Paul…with Ash in the locker room…_

Ash glanced at the door. In just 5 minutes, he would have to go against his main rival from the Sinnoh region. He shook his head in disbelief. He realized that in order to get to the finals, he might have to go against more people he knew BESIDES the traitors. He sighed a little. He had a pretty good idea who Paul was going to use, and thankfully, he guessed it was only Pokémon he had faced previously while he was going against him while in Sinnoh.

After precisely five minutes of waiting, the announcer called,

" _TRAINERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD!"_

Ash muttered to himself, "This is it…gotta defeat Paul."

The crowd exploded when he reached the field. He walked to his position on the field and calmly glanced at Paul, who stared back strangely at him. Ash made note of that. The referee said in the middle of the field, "This battle is 3 versus 3 battle between Paul Shinji and Red Satoshi! Each trainer has the option for substitution and may surrender at any time." He then stopped his lecture on the rules, and said,

"Trainers ready?" Both Ash and Paul nodded.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

Paul decided to start the battle and called out, "Torterra, standby for battle!"

The continent Pokémon took the battlefield with a loud thud as it got out of its Pokéball.

Ash smirked a little, he had a good feeling that was who Paul was going to use, so he countered, "Infernape, let's go!"

Just as he sent Infernape out, he knew he had made a mistake. He just prayed Paul didn't notice. Infernape's eyes widened when he saw who he was going against, as did Torterra's. Ash didn't notice that, because he was too busy seeing if Paul remembered his old Pokémon.

To his great relief, Paul's stance or posture didn't change in the slightest. Paul did, however, send an attack at Infernape, starting the battle.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

Toreterra sent many sharp leaves flying towards Infernape. Ash grinned at this, and said, "Let's show the audience a thing or two, use close combat and knock every leaf down! _Then use Fire Punch…_ He added the last part to Infernape's command.

The audience, Torterra, and even Paul gasped in complete disbelief as Infernape punched and kicked every leaf individually, and just as the last leaf had been deflected, Infernape disappeared from the spot it deflected every leaf, and reappeared right in front of Torterra. Infernape's fist was burning blue, and uppercut Torterra to the face, and fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

Paul was stunned. He never had seen a fire punch like that before. Torterra got back to its feet, still barely standing.

Paul called out a long shot, "Frenzy Plant!" 

Ash smirked, "Dodge, and use Blazing Combat!"

Torterra shot thorny roots from the ground, and Infernape easily dodged all of them, until it was right in front of Torterra, as both it's fists and feet burned blue. Infernape slammed Torterra over and over again, mixing up its combo's. This continued until finally, Infernape did a midair round kick to Torterra's head, so powerful that Torterra actually flipped over, landing flat on it's back, slightly leaning because of it's tree that was practically implanted in it's back as well. It was long past fainted.

"Torterra is unable to continue, Infernape wins!" The referee called out.

The crowd cheered while Paul returned his Pokémon, and then he did something Ash thought Paul would NEVER do, Paul said to Torterra's Pokéball, "Good Job."

While Ash still slightly looked he had been hit on the back of the head with a frying pan, Paul said, "Electivire, stand by for battle."

One of his closest Pokémon took the field, and Electivire's eyes enlarged when it saw Infernape, and grinned. Infernape grinned back, knowing this was going to be an interesting battle.

The referee called out, "BEGIN!"

Paul smirked a little, "Let's give them a taste of their own medicine Electivire, use thunder combat!" Electivire grinned, and charged Infernape with surprisingly good speed.

Ash called out to Paul, "Bad move Paul."

Paul looked confused, what could have he possibly done wrong?

"Use earthquake and follow up with Blazing Combat!"

" _WHAT?! INFERNAPE CAN'T USE EARTHQUAKE!"_ Paul thought in horror.

But that horror thought turned real as Infernape created an earthquake when Electivire was just mere feet from Infernape, and Electivire lost all concentration from the Thunder combat, and tried to stay on it's feet. Just when Electivire leaned over to grasp the ground for support, the earthquake stopped, and Infernape's blazing foot slammed into the side of Electivire's face, sending him back down to the ground. Shakily but gradually, Electivire got back to its feet.

Infernape had given it some space to get up, and when it did, Infernape grinned. This was gonna be fun.

"Thunder combat again! Watch out for the combo that just got us!" Paul yelled to his Pokémon.

"Let's give them a fair fight! Match it with Blazing Combat!" Ash called out. _Then follow up with FIRE SPHERE._ Ash added on.

Electivire and Infernape clashed, matching fists with fists, kicks with kicks, kicks with fists, and fists with kicks. They were matched up, until, Infernape faked a low shot, and Electivire leaned over slightly to "Block it." Infernape quickly gave Electivire a knee to the forehead, and then a blaze kick to the side of the head.

Infernape was about to reveal it's secret move when it noticed Electivire wasn't getting off the ground. The referee noticed this as well.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Infernape wins!" The referee called throughout the field.

The crowd exploded into cheers, while Paul looked stunned on his half of the field, but still recalled his Electivire. Paul gave a sigh of defeat; he knew he couldn't win this battle, though he had to try.

"Weavile, standby for battle." Paul said.

Weavile noticed who he was up against as soon as he landed on the battlefield, and snarled.

The referee took the time to say, "BEGIN!"

"Weavile, use Night punch!" Paul called. _Lets see how he deals with one of my combos…_ Paul thought.

Ash grinned, he had a good idea what the combo was and decided to counter,

"Flame Blast!" Ash countered.

 _Huh? What's Flame blast?_ Paul wondered.

Weavile combined Ice punch with Night slash and charged towards Infernape, who first fired a quadruple-effective Focus blast, (Deals 4x the damage.), and was powered up by a flamethrower. The two attacks met in the middle of the field, decently close to Infernape, and created a flash explosion that left the crowd stunned and some of their feet. One thing was for sure; somebody took some damage at the least. The light vanished, the crowd saw Weavile, who was down and out, and a bruised Infernape.

"Weavile is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape! And the Victor of this Matchup is Red Satoshi!" The referee announced to the audience, though it was pretty obvious.

Red quickly recalled his Infernape, and sprinted out of the stadium, determined not to be caught by the reporters again, especially this time of night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _With Paul after the battle… in his locker room…_

Paul was thinking. Not just about the battle he pretty much had blown from the start, but who his competitor was, and how strong he had become.

"No doubt in my mind that's gotta be Ketchum…" Paul said aloud. "Only he would use an Infernape to destroy my whole team. Plus my Pokémon seemed surprised about something… maybe that's what it was."

Paul right there made a decision. He got up from the bench he was sitting on, and walked out of the locker room.

 _Even if Ketchum wasn't that elite of a trainer…He still didn't deserve to be betrayed cause of it._ Paul thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _The next morning…In May's room…_

DON'T WORRY, NO LEMON

Ash awoke sleepily, and yawned loudly. He smiled a little when he saw May next to him, and gave her a fierce kiss. She moaned a little, and kissed back. She broke it when she glanced to the side of him, and exclaimed, "Oh no, Ash!"

Ash instantly became worried, did he do something wrong?

"What is it May?" He asked.

"The matchup's for the next round of the tournament are about to come out, it's 11:41!" She said in worry.

Ash's jaw dropped, and he said to her, "Oh jeez! I gotta go!" He quickly got out of bed, and ran over to his room, thankfully wearing pajama's, to go get dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently at the screens…_

Ash finally arrived at the screens, and sighed in relief when he saw the time as 11:54. He then sighed in anger when he heard somebody say, "Hey Red, get over here for a second!"

Pikachu's voice came into his head, " _Go over there you idiot!" His partner yelled at him._

Ash's eyes widened, that definitely wasn't his imagination. He sent back to Pikachu,

" _ARE YOU INSIDE MY BACKPACK?!"_

" _Yea, I am. You had ketchup in here, don't blame me. Anyhow, go talk to him." Pikachu responded._

Ash groaned a little, but still walked over to Max, who was still watching him with confusion. To be honest, a handful of people were watching him as well. This was because he looked like he was having a mental battle with himself, when really he was having a mental conversation with someone else.

"What is it?" He asked Max in annoyance.

Max paused a moment, and then said. "I want you to break up with May. You don't deserve her cause you're a jerk and she isn't."

Max half expected Red to punch him, but instead, his eyes turned cold. "So now that we are on this topic, I guess it's okay to call me a jerk huh? But when I haven't done anything to her or to you, you still call me a jerk even though you turned your back on ASH KETCHUM?" She added the last part trying to hint towards something.

"AND…" A voice said. Both boys turned to see May walking towards them. "Somebody that rude and impolite is now trying to break up his sister and her lover." She hinted the lover part towards her younger brother, because he knew exactly what it meant.

After a few seconds, Max stuttered, "Y-you t-two are…Y-you t-two h-h-had…S-s-sex?" He asked in horror.

Ash grinned evilly; this was fun for him, embarrassing one of those who turned on him. "Yes we did, your sister…" He almost continued, but for safety, said, "At least I think she's your sister, was quite impressive in bed."

Max's face had gone a deep shade of red, and was trying hard not to go any redder.

"You were quite impressive yourself, Mr. Satoshi." May said seductively, trailing a finger down Ash's chest.

"But back to other matters…" May started, but then the screens beeped, and the matchups appeared. May glanced at her boyfriend, and smiled. "Go take a look, I'll deal with this idiot." She said to him.

Ash quickly gave her a kiss, and whispered, "Teach him a lesson love."

Ash heard May yelling at her brother, and pictured it in his mind, Max getting spanked by May. He actually guessed she already did, but would have loved to see him humiliated like that with him actually watching.

He quickly got over to the screens; anxious to see who he would be facing off against. He finally found his name, and sighed. The fates were toying with him, he just knew it.

RED SATOSHI VS GARY OAK

DAY 2

2:00

FIELD D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Well, that's chapter 4. Definitely my longest chapter yet. Well, a few things.**

 **How was the Lemon? This was the first lemon I wrote too, so I just wanna know if I did okay there.**

 **Paul is kinda suspicious, huh? Guess you will find out what he's gotta do with this soon.**

 **I also wanted to say that updates aren't coming out every day now. I will tell what day I plan to get the next chapter out during the final note in each chapter. I plan to get my next update out June 21** **st** **, which is the next upcoming Sunday. Again, it might not come out on Sunday, but that it my goal. Another thing I wanted to say is that I am aiming for this to be a 50,000-100,000 word fanfiction. That would be a big deal for me to complete my first fanfiction with that many words.**

 **I also expect my next fanfiction to be a Pokémon fanfiction as well, but I don't believe it will be primarily a betrayal fanfiction. Anyhow, I think that's it.**

 **Review, Favorite, review, comment, and share!**

 **Thnks,**

 **LegionZ**


	5. Gary VS RedAfter Battle Aftermath

**Hey all, I'm so sorry this came out a day later than when I planned, had some problems while I was on vacation. Reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter. I'm typing this part of the chapter while on vacation, so I can't see any reviews cause I don't have Wi-Fi up here. I hope to get another chapter done and uploaded by Thursday/Saturday range. Sorry if I disappointed a few readers because I didn't upload the chapter the day intended. Anyhow, enjoy chapter 5! BTW, another lemon is included early in this chapter.**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _What just happened…_

 _RED SATOSHI VS GARY OAK_

 _DAY 2_

 _2:00_

 _FIELD D_

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Chapter 5: Gary VS Red/ Attempts**

 _With May and Max… After Ash left to go see the matchups…_

"What exactly do you think you are doing, trying to break me up with the one I love?!" May yelled at her little brother.

Max knew exactly that his sister would be angry with him for trying to break her and Red up, and he cowered somewhat. But then he thought of something.

"I'm confused." Max said to his younger sister. She looked confused right back. "Why?" She questioned.

"I thought you said the only person you only would EVER date, was Ash." Max questioned suspiciously.

May looked somewhat nervous, Max was getting closer to the truth about Red. So she quickly made up an alibi.

"That's because he knew him, and he also is really good in bed." Both things she said were the truth. The second part of the sentence had quite a bit seduction included.

Max's eyes widened slightly and blushed. "I still…" He began. But then his eyes widened. "No…it couldn't be…IS RED ALSO ASH?!" Max cried out.

May sighed, insanely and tried to be as innocent looking as possible, said.

"No, it's not him. It's his cousin." She tried. To her great surprise, he bought it.

"Really? Wow, that's cool I guess. Does he know if Ash is still alive?" Max inquired.

"Yes, Ash is still alive, and he is becoming powerful." A voice said.

Both May and Max turned to the source of the voice, which came from Red.

May smiled and whispered in Red's ear, "He's figuring us out, he's got a few suspicions."

Ash grinned a little, and said to Max, "Yeah, he seemed pretty powerful last I saw him. That was about…2 years ago."

Max's jaw dropped. "C-could you ask him for a battle? I need to…"

Red pressed further. "Ask him what?"

Max sighed, and said to Red in a somewhat determined voice, "I-I need to prove to him that I was right 5 years ago when my friends and I betrayed him."

May looked stunned, and Ash had angered look on his face.

Max then walked away, leaving a stunned May and a completely ticked-off Red.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _That night…Pokémon center Café…_

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe Max still doesn't realize what he did was wrong." May said over and over again in disbelief.

Ash sat across from her, thinking about something. Then he got a wicked idea.

"Hey May, I've got a great idea on how to gain revenge." He said.

May grinned. "How?"

Ash told her everything, his plan start from finish. "…Of course, I can take out Max and Iris, who somehow are still in the tournament." He finished. "So we don't have to worry about them."

"Okay. So when do we start?" May asked.

"You'll know exactly when." Ash said with a smirk.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _May's room…Day 1 of competition is over…_

LEMON SCENE

Ash yawned a little as he got into May's room, ready for some sleep. It had been a long day of studying for him. As much as he wanted to believe he could win without studying, he still took precautions and studied up on his possible opponents. He had studied the most on Gary, to make sure there weren't any combinations that he should be aware of.

As soon as he got ready for bed, his eyes partially widened when he saw May, completely naked in bed, glancing at her lover and showing off her body. That riled Ash's member up, and making him harden instantly. He walked over to May, and she stood up, she was a bit shorter than he was, but it was barely noticeable. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, her tongue stroking with his.

Ash broke the kiss after a few seconds, and glanced at May's rack, which were two nicely sized breasts. He took her left nipple into her mouth, and sucked firmly on it. She moaned in pleasure, and put her hands on the back of his head, motioning for him to do more.

After a few minutes of sucking her nipples, she had an orgasm. May then switched positions and pushed Ash onto the bed. When he fell onto it, his manhood was showing off it's size, and May took it fully into her mouth, and flicked her tongue across the tip of his member, surprising Ash completely, and so much that he climaxed into May's mouth.

After she licked herself clean of all the cum, she stood up and eagerly pulled Ash up. Ash got the idea, and when he was up, lined his member with May's womanhood. May quickly got next to a wall, and put both hands on it for support. She glanced at Ash and whispered in his ear, "Please go as hard as you can."

Ash grinned as said back, "My pleasure." And rammed into May incredibly hard.

She cried out. When Ash went faster, it made his lovemaking so much better. "Ash! Yes! Please go faster!" She yelled to him.

Ash obliged, pounding in and out of his lover's womb. She moaned, gasped, whimpered, and cried out with every move he did while they had sex. She was loosing focus as she neared her second orgasm, and her arms were loosing strength as he aggressively pushed in and out of her sweetness.

Her arms gave way and she was about to fall, but Ash supported her as she cried out, "ASH! I'M CUMMING!" Ash felt his manhood become coated with her sweetness, and whispered in her ear. "You up for another round?"

She giggled; she had just came back to her senses after her orgasm, and was back to her normal, sexy state.

"Of course, when have I ever turned down great, hardcore sex?" She asked him seductively. She got on her hands and knees and calmly waited to start their lovemaking session. Ash lined himself up with her and grabbed her hips, and roughly pushed inside her.

She squealed in joy as pleasure rocketed through her body. Ash managed to see her boobs as he pushed in and out of her; they were bouncing back and forth, the same rhythm that he was slamming in and out of her. 

Ash groaned when May pushed back every time he pushed forward, so they were double pleasuring themselves.

"I'm Cumming!" May and Ash yelled at the same time.

May still wasn't done, and neither was Ash. He got back on the bed, and May straddled him. She quickly lined her womanhood up with his manhood and lowered herself on him, and they both moaned at the sensations they received from that action.

She began to buck her hips slowly, gaining some serious momentum, and she began to moan softly. The sensations she was getting from their sex were driving her crazy, and she loved it.

Ash watched May bounce on his cock, and specifically watched her large boobs go up and down. They were almost mocking him, her pink nipples hard and anticipating what would happen to them. May was moaning in delight, and slowly leaned over unconscious to what she was doing. Her large boobs were directly in Ash's face, and he cupped one boob in his right hand and took the other breast's nipple into his mouth, making her cry out.

May and Ash screamed together, "I'm cumming love!"

They climaxed together, both panting and gasping. They were really tired, and Ash quickly pulled the covers over their cooling bodies, preparing for the day that lied ahead of them.

LEMON SCENE END

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _In the Pokémon Center Cafeteria…2 hours before Ash's battle…_

Ash was munching away his worries when he caught something at the corner of his eye. He saw a figure walking towards him, and he recognized the figure instantly. He pretended like he didn't notice, but to his surprise, the figure spoke to him.

"Red, I wanted to congratulate you on your victory a few days ago." The figure spoke.

Ash looked surprised as he glanced at the figure, who was Paul Shinji.

Ash grinned, and said right back, "Thanks man."

Paul smirked a little, and said. "You've gotten a lot better Ketchum, not to say that surprising though."

Ash looked dumbfounded. "Alright, you got me Paul, how the heck did you know it was me?"

Paul chuckled a little. "The ones you used to call friends are so blind, if they had known you better, they would have instantly known it was you. And that little kid, jeez, he's such an immature nimrod! Any dufus could have seen your girlfriend was lying to him about you being Ketchum's cousin!" He laughed.

Ash burst out laughing as well. It had been awhile since he had laughed like he did then.

"Anyhow, I knew it was you for a few reasons." Paul replied, getting back on topic.

"One, you're probably the only person I know who would have used an Infernape against all three of my Pokémon, especially since you've switched out you're Pokémon almost every time when one of you're Pokémon defeats another one."

Ash had to admit, that did make a good amount of sense. He knew he would have to be more careful not to give away obvious information about his identity.

"Two, my Pokémon seemed panicked about your Infernape, like they had seen it before." Paul explained. "And finally, when I was thinking about the defeat I just had, my Weavile came over to me with a picture. Do you know what picture it was?" Paul asked Ash.

Ash closed his eyes, and a few seconds later he opened them. He then said, "It was a picture of your Electivire being defeated by my Infernape wasn't it?"

Paul's jaw dropped. "How on earth could you have possibly known that?!" He asked in disbelief.

Ash grinned a little, and said. "I'm an aura user in training, it comes more in handy in these kinds of situations because though I can use aura sphere, I'm not allowed to use it."

Paul smirked a little, "That's cool to know. Anyhow, I wanted to talk to you about something else…"

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Battle about to begin…Ash's locker room…_

Ash was anxious. He really wanted to get into battle against his old rival. Gary, Paul, and May seemed like the only people he could trust now. So finally going against one that didn't betray him was nice. Ash had a good idea of who Gary was going to use. Finally the announcer said, "TRAINERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD!"

Ash muttered as he went out, "Let's show them who's the boss…"

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Battle time…Announcements prior to battle…_

"Welcome to the matchup between Gary Oak and Red Satoshi!" The announcer yelled into his microphone. The crowd cheered in return. Gary stood facing Ash, far across the field, with a smirk on his face.

 _Ash might have defeated Daniel and Paul…Let's see what he's learned._ Gary thought.

"Remember, the winner of this matchup will advance to the top 8 matchups, where battles turn from 3 on 3's to 6 on 6's!" The announcer reminded.

"And now, let's hear it for Gary Oak!" The announcer called.

Ash almost burst out laughing when he saw Gary get hoarded by his cheerleaders, who almost followed him around everywhere. They were chanting non-stop,

"GARY, GARY, HE'S OUR MAN, IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN!" Fans were laughing at this, and Gary actually looked embarrassed somewhat.

"And now let's hear it for Red Satoshi!" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

Ash didn't expect a loud cheer, but boy he got one. His previous battles that included defeating Daniels Darkrai and sweeping Paul out of the competition had left Ash pretty popular, and the crowd roared in cheers for Ash.

As usual, a referee took the field and said, "Trainers may use 3 Pokémon each, the battle will be over when all three Pokémon for one trainer are unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed, challengers ready?"

Both Gary and Red nodded their response. "BATTLE BEGIN!" The referee called throughout the stadium.

"Alright Umbreon, let's show him a thing or two!" Gary called out his once Eevee.

"Garchomp, let's wreck them!" Ash countered.

Both Pokémon took the field, glaring at each other.

Gary started fast from there, "Use dark pulse!"

Umbreon fired a powerful blast of dark energy at Garchomp, who stood there dumbfounded, like it was a joke.

It was moving pretty slowly, so Ash countered slowly, "Dodge, and slam it with dragon claw."

Garchomp pretty much sidestepped the dark pulse, and quickly charged Umbreon with Dragon Claw, with the speed of Ash's Jolteon. In complete surprise, Umbreon lost balance, and just for a second, Gary saw a glimmer of hope that the attack would miss. But he saw those chances sliced, like Umbreon after dragon claw connected with it's target.

Thanks to it's defense, Umbreon got back to it's feet. Garchomp raised an eyebrow at this.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse again!" Gary tried.

Ash laughed a little. "Garchomp, Dragon Breath and follow up with Dragon Pulse!"

Umbreon put everything it had into one last Dark Pulse, while Dragon Breath and Dragon Pulse combined, completely overpowering Dark pulse when the attacks met, which was slightly more on Gary's side of the field. The attack sent Umbreon flying into the wall behind Gary, fainted and swirly eyes showing in return.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Garchomp is the winner!" The referee called throughout the field.

The crowd roared in approval while Garchomp gave a battle cry. Gary on the other hand, didn't look so well.

 _Whoa, he did get better. But, Ketchum or Satoshi, he's still going down_. Gary mused.

"Good going Garchomp return." Ash called.

"Nice try Umbreon, return." Gary did the same.

Both Umbreon and Garchomp returned to their Pokéballs and the referee stated,

"Trainers, please send out your next Pokémon!"

Gary thought a moment and decided.

"Blastoise, even the score!"

"Greninja, take them down!" Ash called likewise.

Both water types' took the field, with Greninja being also dark type. Once again, the referee started up the next round. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Blastoise, MEGA EVOLVE!" Gary called out and tapped a button on wristband he was wearing. Both it and Blastoise began to glow, and when that glow faded, the audience gasped in disbelief. Blastoise hadn't changed too much, except for the fact that it's arms had cannons and its shell was equipped with one giant artillery cannon. Blastoise cried out, ready for battle.

Greninja didn't look at all intimidated. It stood there in a ninja-like stance, ready for anything.

"Blastoise, triple hydro pump!" Gary started.

Three giant streams of water flew out, all coming from the cannons.

"Greninja, dodge it then use duel night slash!" Ash countered.

Greninja was faster than Garchomp, and swiftly dodged all hydro pumps. It then turned its hands black, and slammed Blastoise twice with night slash. It backflipped twice to it's trainer, and awaited it's next command.

Gary knew he was in a jam, if he couldn't find a way to stop Ash's Pokémon from moving, he sure was going to lose. _Dang it, if I had decided to use Alakazam, I probably would be able to win much easier than what I'm going through now…_

Gary thought.

"Blastoise, triple ice beam! Spin in the process!" Gary tried to mix things up.

Blastoise started spinning and shooting ice beams all over the stage, and Greninja started dodging them. Even though Greninja was fast, it couldn't dodge all of them. It came out of the attack with a semi-frozen knee.

Gary saw his chance, "Skull Bash!"

Only he chose the wrong move to use. "Finish it! Ice beam when it lowers its head, then rapid fire night slashes till it drops!"

Sure enough, as soon as Blastoise used skull bash, it tucked its head in, and Greninja skillfully froze its head with an ice beam. Then it charged, slower than before due to it's frozen knee. It still landed at least seven night slashes, to make Blastoise faint.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Greninja wins!" The referee announced.

"I SURRENDER!" Somebody yelled across the field. Gary was waving his arms like when an army raises the white flag.

"I SURRENDER!" He repeated, and recalled Blastoise while the crowd cheered. For once, his cheerleaders were silent. Ash walked beside his Greninja, and asked it aloud, "You okay?"

" _Eh, I've been worse I guess. I'll live."_ Greninja replied, still in it's battle stance.

Ash grinned a little; Bisharp's humor was rubbing off on some of the Pokémon. Bisharp was going to be his last choice, but he hadn't had the chance.

He was then knocked off his feet, as he just was able to return his Bisharp, before being knocked over by a gorgeous brunette girl with a pair of nicely sized breasts pressing up against him. Ash spun his girl about, and whispered. "Thanks for cheering me on love."

May giggled happily, and whispered back, "Anytime love."

Ash's eyes partially widened, because he had just remembered something.

"May, get ready, we've gotta go!" Ash said in frantic.

Ash quickly called out his Charizard, and said to May. "We're leaving, let's go!"

They flew off on Charizard just as reporters swarmed the place they stood.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** _Traitors room…Right after Ash's battle…_

All of the traitors were watching the television. It had been said that Gary Oak could defeat anyone, and the ultimate test was Red. They were anxiously awaiting the headline, and everyone gasped when they saw what the headline said, and details about it.

GARY OAK STOMPED BY RED SATOSHI, 3 STRAIGHT BATTLES FOR RED SATOSHI WITHOUT LOSING A POKEMON.

 _In the battle of Gary Oak against Red Satoshi, Gary Oak's Umbreon took on Red's Garchomp. Umbreon managed to only get off two dark pulses before being eliminated from the competition. Then, Gary Oak revealed his famous Blastoise, while Red revealed his unknown Greninja. Blastoise even Mega-Evolved, and only managed to land one hit on Greninja, that's right, just one. Gary was beaten badly in that round as well, so badly that he surrendered his right in the tournament, and was eliminated right there. Red's girlfriend, who happens to be the princess of Hoenn herself, May Maple, ran out onto the field to congratulate him. Red now moves on to the top 8 of the tournament, and attempts to win it all._

Everyone in the room was silent. Dawn was the first to regain her voice.

"H-he has a Greninja too?" She asked.

"Just how many Pokémon does this guy have?" Brock asked to nobody.

"I-I-I've gotta defeat him. I just have to. He hasn't lost a single Pokémon this tournament!" Max said drastically.

"We must find out his secret ingredient for battling, and what gives it it's exquisite taste!" Cilan remarked.

"Cilan, even though Ash is gone, you're still such a kid." Iris grumbled.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea." Misty said.

"What is it?" Dawn asked her.

"Lets try and do something to Red…that might take him out of the competition…" Misty started.

She told them the whole plan, start to finish. Little did they know somebody had just heard into their conversation, and the door to their room shut quietly, as if nobody ever noticed.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Currently 6 hours after Ash's battle…Ash is talking to an old rival(s)_

"So wait, you wanna help?" Ash asked.

Paul nodded and took a drink of water. "Yeah, I do. Though I have to admit even if someone is weak, you shouldn't give up on your journey. You taught me that when I doubted you in Sinnoh last time we were here." 

Paul and Ash were talking in the Pokémon center lounge. They were talking about ways to gain revenge on the traitors, and Ash was taken back when Paul said he wanted to aid him in that.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, the starting of 6 on 6 battles is now rescheduled. I think its two days from today they will put up the schedules for those battles. I wonder why that's when they did it." Paul said.

"Well, gives me some more time to spend with my girl." Ash replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, what's her name again?" Paul asked.

"May, and she's amazing." Ash said happily.

Paul was just about to remark to that when somebody said, "Hey Red!"

Both of them turned to the voice, as Gary Oak was walking over.

"Hey Gary, what's up?" Ash said to him.

"Oh, you were Ketchum's rival during you're trip through Kanto right?" Paul asked Gary.

"Yep, that's me." Gary said. Gary sat down next to them. "First of all, Ash, you totally destroyed me."

Ash laughed and said, "Yeah, I think everyone watching it and myself know that."

Gary chuckled a little, and then replied seriously. "But I'm also here on a different matter, and not a good one."

Ash looked worried, what had happened now? "What's going on Gary?"

"I was going passing by the Pokémon center rooms, trying to find your room to congratulate you on your victory, when I overheard someone say something about your Greninja, and after a few seconds of people chattering about how great you were, I heard Misty recommend an idea. The others listened in on her plan as well. I had to open the door somewhat to hear to basis of it."

Ash looked confused. "So, what happened?" He asked.

"Mind if you tell me as well?" Paul asked.

"Sure, why not? What happened was…" Gary sighed.

"Come on Gary, spit it out!" Ash tried to get his friend to tell him what was so important.

"…er…I'm first of all assuming they were the traitors to you, correct? Misty, Brock…" Gary started.

"Yeah…" Ash said nervously.

"Misty recommended a plan, that included taking you out of the tournament." Gary finally got out.

"How?" Ash pressed.

"They said…They said…" Gary sighed; it was pretty tough to tell him this.

"They said…That they were going to take your main source of Joy and Pride in the tournament away, and that maybe it will make you mentally collapse." Gary said.

Ash looked worried, first of all, he wasn't sure what they meant, and second of all, he didn't want to get anyone else involved.

"I'm not sure what they meant by that, but, I do have a theory." Gary stated.

Both Paul and Ash glanced at Gary, and Paul asked him, "What is it?"

"Who's always been there for you, that's given you what you desired, aided you in your time of need, etc." Gary asked Ash.

Ash looked confused, but then his eyes widened in horror. He now understood the riddle. He knew what was going to happen, and chances were, where it was going to happen. He immediately stood up, and ran out of the lounge area.

Gary and Paul got to their feet as fast as Ash had, and rushed after him, only a few feet behind him.

"Hey! Where are we going!" Paul yelled to him, still running.

"Who are we going to see?" Gary asked him, somewhat huffing.

A tear fell down Ash's cheek, he could now only hope that he wasn't too late.

"May…" He whispered in fear. 

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **Currently on May's balcony…May is by herself…8:00 at night**_

May stood out on her balcony, looking above at the stars. She was clearly in deep thought about something, and that something was about Ash.

"I love him so much, he took my virginity, and…and…I want to become en…" She was saying before she was brought into a passionate kiss. She moaned and continued the kiss, and then slowly opened her eyes, and met the eyes of the one who had kissed her. When she saw who it was, she screamed in horror, and blacked out.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hey all, that's chapter 5! Kinda shorter than I wanted it, but that's how I made it. So sorry that I got the chapter uploaded a day behind schedule, next upload should be from Thursday to Saturday. I believe I replied to all reviews…any more questions, feel free to ask. If I don't get back to a review question for a while, sorry in advance. My phone is acting up, so I can't reply from that. I answer review questions usually at night, (Eastern Time), around 9:00 to 10:30.**

 **One more thing, next chapter, at least is scheduled, to have no Tournament battles, because next chapter should be about May's situation and Gaining revenge. Paul and Gary are now Ash's "Companions."**

 **Greninja was the XY Pokémon I was talking about, I thought since Froakie was very paranoid about finding the right trainer; he should be another Pokémon who didn't betray Ash. I think that's all I wanted to cover for this upload.**

 **Remember, next upload scheduled for Thursday to Saturday Range.**

 **PLZ Review, Favorite, Comment, Follow, and Share!**

 **See all readers soon!**

 **LegionZ**


	6. Revenge and Rescue

**What's up readers! Ready for chapter 6? In this chapter I don't think there will be a lemon, but just look for Italicized and center text for warning if so. Remember, this chapter won't have any part of tournament included, centered about saving May from the intruder. Heh, you'll find out who it was soon enough, you might be a bit surprised too. I kept it a secret that Ash was an Aura user, and that might come into effect while rescuing the one he loves. Oh, and one more thing.** **There is a major fight scene in this chapter, and a bit of harsh language. I don't know if Lake valor is near or on a mountain, but I made this chapter/story as if Lake valor was on a giant mountain; MT. Cornet.** **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Chapter 6: Revenge and Rescue**

Ash ran as fast as he could to the stairs, knowing the faster he got to May's room, the better chance she had of not being involved. Gary and Paul were close on his heels. Ash frantically knocked on the door of room 327, praying silently inside that she would come to the door to answer. He was treated back to an eerie silence. Ash knew something was up, and he burst the door open using his newly acquired aura powers. 

All of them looked stunned from what they saw. May's room was destroyed. The doors that led to the balcony were of their hinges, with the glass shattered in the windows nearby. The curtains were ripped to shreds, as was the bed. The only thing in the room that didn't seem at least dirty was a slip of paper located on Ash and her bed, the same one that they lost their virginities on.

Ash took the paper in his hand, which was shaking due to anger and fear. He read it aloud, so that Gary and Paul could hear.

 _Hello Mr. Satoshi,_

 _I'm pretty sure who you know wrote this message. We have your love hostage. You don't know where we are, and until you drop out of the tournament, you won't get her back. Have a nice day._

Ash read the paper over one last time to make sure he wasn't missing anything. He then crumbled the ball of paper in his fist, willing to do anything to save his love from the ones that kidnapped her.

He then asked Gary and Paul. "You wanna help me get these guys?"

Paul grinned and said, "It would be my honor."

Gary, likewise, said. "Count me in."

Ash smirked, and then said to his "team." "Go to your room, you might wanna get some Pokémon. This could be a big fight."

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Currently in the traitors room…May is being semi-tortured…_

"Let go of me!" May yelled in anger.

Misty jumped at her and covered her mouth. "Get some more duck tape!" She hollered at Brock, who quickly ran over with it in his hands.

He then put a large amount of duck tape on May's mouth to keep her from yelling so much. Her arms and legs were already duck taped, so she couldn't do a thing about it. She could only pray that somehow, Ash would find her and save her.

"Do you know why we are doing this to you?" Dawn asked her old friend.

May shook her head. She couldn't speak so she really didn't have a choice in the current situation at hand.

"For two reasons. One, we hate Red. Two, we are using you as blackmail." Max replied to his older sister.

"And what kind of blackmail you ask?" Iris chimed in.

May hadn't asked, clearly, but Brock finished for them.

"Pretty much, if he doesn't surrender his spot in the tournament, we aren't going to give him back to you."

May's eyes widened in horror. Ash had trained his whole life for a competition like this, and now he might have to forfeit the match. She heard Cilan talking to Iris in the corner of the room, and he was talking about some kind of cooking competition that was occurring that night.

"I've been training for this very unique and exquisite contest for 2 years now! Nobody is going to stop me, mark my words! Jubilife city is a three hour flight though, so it's going to be a long, tasteful flight there!" He said cheerfully.

She then went back thinking about how Ash might yell at her because she couldn't defend herself. While she was thinking Brock came over to her and started laughing at her.

"I can't believe Red likes you, you kiss so horribly my mom probably kisses better than you."

"Take that back you bitch." A voice came from the entrance of the room.

Everyone of the traitors gasped when they saw Red, Paul, and Gary standing in the doorway.

"W-what?!" Max sputtered out.

"H-h-how the h-heck did they k-know where our room was?" Iris stammered.

Ash was uninterested in that particular topic and went on to the matters of which he had come to the room to.

"Give May back to us." Ash said calmly.

All the traitors had created a wall, separating her from Ash. Ash happened to notice a window was open with a cord hanging out, and that got Ash worried. 

Paul and Gary had enough talk. "Step aside." Paul growled.

"Make us." Misty shot back.

"It would be our pleasure." Gary said with a smirk. He was about to reach for his Pokéball belt when Ash's voice came into his head. It told him all about the new "plan." Gary grinned to himself.

"And besides," Dawn said. "Paul, though you're cruel to most people, I know you wouldn't dare hit a girl." She teased him.

This made all the other traitors start laughing. Well, that was until Paul punched Dawn a second after she said it, right in the gut. That moment was when Chaos broke out.

The fight had begun. Iris leapt into the air and kicked Gary in the head, who toppled to the ground. But he instantly got up and swept her, who collided with Ash's knee, he had been waiting for that exact moment. Iris was about to get back to her feet when Paul kicked her upside the head, knocking her out.

Gary and Paul were fighting off Dawn and Cilan. Paul slammed his foot into Dawn's ribs, causing her to hurtle over into a wall. She got up and kicked Paul right back, but this time something different happened. Paul did wince a little from the kick, but he managed to grab her foot as it collided.

Dawn knew she was in trouble from there. Paul twisted her leg in the air, which made her spin a few times as well in midair. When she hit the ground, she immediately got back up. However, because she had been spun around so fast, she was pretty dizzy, and couldn't decide which Paul was which. Paul ended Dawn's consciousness with a simple side punch to the head.

Gary had his issues with Cilan. Cilan's waiter shoes actually hurt a pretty decent amount, and when he got slammed in his waivos (Crotch), it sure didn't feel to good.

He then fell over on the ground and he pretended to be out for the count, with his head facing Cilan to see when he would land the finishing blow, or so he thought. His eyes were barely open so he could see somewhat. He saw Cilan hover over him and placed one leg on either side of Gary. He raised his fist, and just as he released the punch, Gary rolled slightly to the side, making Cilan punch the floor.

He cried out in pain, but the real pain came when Gary uppercut his fist right into Cilan's Private zone. Cilan gasped, never had he felt that much pain before. His legs were slowly caving inward, but Gary wasn't taking any chances. He crawled backwards, away from Cilan about a foot. He then proceeded to load his left leg into his chest for power, and then released it, causing it to ram straight into Cilan's forehead.

The force of the kick sent Cilan hurtling across the room, and landing on Iris. He too was completely knocked out.

Ash had been too focused on making sure the others were out cold, when he noticed that May had vanished. His eyes further widened when he glanced out on the balcony, he saw a giant knapsack that looked like it could fit a human in. The bag was flailing around, and right there he knew where May was.

"The rest of the traitors have May!" Ash roared to Gary and Paul. Both the other two immediately got back into action.

Ash's true horror almost happened when the remaining betrayers pushed May across the balcony wall and she fell out of sight. The betrayers then followed.

The door to the balcony had been locked from the outside. Ash, Gary, and Paul stood by the door for one second, trying to think of an idea, when Ash used the Aura to cause the door to shatter instantly.

They all ran out, and they all glanced out. The Pokémon center, sadly, was on a huge cliff. Ash wasn't sure how far it went down, and he sure didn't want to find out. He realized easily that the traitors had set up multiple zip-lines so that they could escape.

Ash saw 3 zip-bars on the right corner of the balcony and threw one each to Paul and Gary, with a quick, "Heads up!" to each of them.

Paul quickly asked, "Which way did May go?"

"There are three zip lines, take one each, and don't let go at all costs!" Ash said to them before hopping on the middle zip line. To be honest, he didn't see which zip line May had been taken down, so he had just guessed.

Paul took the left zip line, and Gary curved right.

It was a long way down, and Ash had an idea on how to catch up, but heck it was risky. He looked below and saw the same exact zip line, only about 2 minutes ahead of where he was. As fast as lightning, he pulled the zip bar of the cord, and he fell 250 feet, where magically, he managed to grip the cord and put the zip bar on. He started to move again, and saw a betrayer about 50 feet ahead of him.

Ash went as fast as he could to catch up. He saw the betrayer's hair and knew it wasn't Misty. But he couldn't tell if it was Brock or Max. He finally caught up and gasped. May's knapsack was there in front of him; he had seen the bag off one of the curves in the zip line path.

Ash was now 10 feet away, and saw who it was separating him from his love. It was Brock who was guarding May.

Ash's aura took over, how dare he kidnap his girl! That aura allowed him to give him a huge speed boost. That boost rammed him into Brock, who was taken completely by surprise. He looked behind him, and cried out in panic.

Brock got some luck on his side and managed to twist his zip bar in midair, so he was facing Ash.

The two then began combating on the zip line. Ash met Brocks kicks with his, and vice versa. Finally, Ash faked a kick left, and Brock went to block the kick. It then totally backfired on him when Ash drilled the heel of his foot straight into Brock's private zone.

Brock wheezed in pain, and then roared. "THAT'S IT!"

He gripped his Pokéball belt, and then realized he had made a HUGE mistake. If he was going to try and send out his Pokémon, he was only holding on to the bar with ONE HAND. Ash saw his chance, and uppercut kicked Brock's right arm, the one that was holding on to the bar.

That made him lose grip completely. He cried out in horror, knowing he would be free falling quite some distance. And then he fell, Ash watched him slowly fade away, and land somehow in Lake Valor below.

He athletically jumped onto Brock's zip bar, so that he could reach May.

"MAY!" He yelled into the wind. "ARE YOU IN THERE!?"

He heard the bag reply, "RED! IS THAT YOU?!"

Ash sighed in relief. "YEP, ITS ME! I TOOK OUT BROCK, YOU'RE SAFE NOW."

Ash kept guard, but no zip line was near. It looked like he would just wait till the zip line ended to get off with his love.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Paul's zip line…_

Paul glanced down as he flew threw the air, and just as he glanced up, his eyes widened in horror. The zip line ended about 50 feet ahead. He quickly let go of the zip bar and went into a ball roll as soon as the zip line ended. He stopped rolling, only when he rolled straight into a tree. As he clenched his head in pain, he heard something. As the

" _Zzt…Yeah, we lost May. Brock fought off Red decently, but then he totally got owned in the end."_

Paul moved closer, and saw Max holding a walkie-talkie. He was relieved inside for two reasons. One, they had recovered what they were looking for, and two, and the more funny reason, Brock had probably fallen a long way into the lake. He could have only wished he saw that. But then he returned his attention to the task at hand.

" _Zzt…I think the one of the others might have followed you Max, turn around maybe somebody is there, you never know till u do look."_

Ironically, Paul had been right behind Max until Misty said, " _turn around."_

He ducked behind some sort of contraption, and just as he did, Max turned around. Paul hadn't known if he had been spotted or not, but that question was answered as Max said to the Walkie Talkie, "Nah. There's nobody."

" _Zzt… Okay, good luck. Make your way back to the Pokémon center I guess. See you there, Misty out."_

Paul then stepped out from behind the contraption, and said in a threatening voice,

"Though that ill-tempered maniac usually isn't right, she was right this time about somebody following you."

Max cried out in surprise. He swung around, and managed to slap Paul right across his left cheek. Paul looked stunned for a second, and then looked appalled.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Paul yelled at Max.

Paul swung his arm the same way Max had, and nailed Max so hard he did a midair cartwheel. He fell flat on his face, his glasses shattered. Paul had already won; Max without his glasses was as doomed as a flying plane that just ran out of gas.

Max blindly swung his arms, hoping to land some kind of connection and cause some pain, but the only pain he got was to himself. Paul had winded up his arm softball style, and uppercut Max straight to his chin, sending him flying through the air and crushing his back on a tree, completely knocked out.

Paul chuckled a little, and walked away. He looked out, the lake was nearby, and he felt better than he had before in a long time.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Right after "Misty out."…Gary is about to start the fight…_

"Misty out." Misty said.

As soon as she said that, Gary leapt out of the bush he was in and punched Misty right in the cheek. She fell on the ground surprised, but instantly got back up and kicked Gary straight in his private zone. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground wheezing. As soon as he got up, he felt and saw Misty's mallet go straight into his private, spinning a full

This time, no noise got out from Gary's mouth. He just fell to the ground, and had no intention of getting up.

Misty hovered over Gary with a smirk on her face. "Clearly, you underestimated me. None of you could have taken me down, that means you, Red, or Paul. I think you haven't deserved enough pain, so get ready for a bit more." She said evilly.

Misty raised the mallet, but it never came down. Gary was still looking up at her with a panicked face, waiting for the pain to come. But instead of the mallet coming down, Misty herself came down.

Gary looked confused and horrified, what made her fall like that? His wonder was answered as May came in, holding a pistol like weapon.

"YOU SHOT HER!?" Gary cried out in horror.

"No! It's only a tranquilizer bullet, see?" May said.

Gary sighed in relief. Ash then came sprinting out of nowhere and saw his friend.

"Oh, jeez Gary! What the heck happened to you?" Ash said in confusion.

"Misty, that's what." Gary groaned in numb pain. She had slammed his private zone so hard he only felt a little pain, because it was numb, almost completely.

Ash leaned over and threw Gary's arm over his shoulder and aided him so he was able to walk. Ash spoke into his wristband; he had given Paul and Gary the same upgrade on their own so that they could contact each other if they were there,

"Paul. Paul are you there?" Ash spoke clearly.

He almost immediately got a reply.

" _Zzt…Yep, I'm here. What happened?"_ Paul's voice responded back.

"I got May, she's unharmed. Gary's pretty beat up from Misty, but I can get him back to the room for treatment." Ash spoke. "Do you have Honchcrow with you? If you do, meet us back at the room. Ok?"

" _Zzt…got it. I've got Honchcrow with me, I'll see you at the room."_ Paul replied back.

"See ya there." Ash said, sending the final message.

He stopped talking into his wristband from there, and as soon as he did, May threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long, passionate kiss. He continued for about 30 seconds until he heard a moan of pain.

Both he and May stopped, blushing from embarrassment. Not only had they just kissed in front of Gary, Ash had dropped Gary when he had begun to make out with May.

"H-hey! A little h-help here?" Gary asked Ash innocently.

Ash heaved Gary up again, and gripped a Pokéball on his belt and threw it into the air.

"Charizard, give us some help here!" Ash called out.

His overpowered fire dragon popped out of its Pokéball, and spit fire in the air as a battle signal. Well, that was until it realized it wasn't battling.

Charizard looked around in confusion, and finally asked its trainer.

" _Alright, what gives? What's going on, why are you carrying Gary, and why is it so late?"_ Charizard asked.

"I'll explain later. Could you just fly us to the Pokémon center?" He asked hopefully. Sometimes, his Charizard would get a little angry, like himself. It wasn't usually a good thing when Charizard got angry, and he could get angry from ANYTHING.

Thankfully, Charizard seemed okay with it.

" _Okay then, get on!"_ Charizard said, almost somewhat annoyed that they weren't on yet.

May got on first, and Ash almost threw Gary aboard before he himself got on, and they flew off into the newly formed night.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Ash's Room…_

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU!?" Ash roared in anger.

"Yes, he kissed me. Did you think he was joking?" May asked him.

"Yea, I did! I can't believe even he would do that!" Ash said in disbelief.

"Okay, enough Chit-Chat about who kissed who." Paul grunted in annoyance.

"I-I Agree…" Gary added. He was still in a ton of pain from Misty's treatment.

"So…you said there would be some kind of revenge plan for the betrayers…" May asked her lover mischievously.

"Do you want in on it?" He asked her back.

She giggled a little, and then said in a mock-serious voice. "Nah, it's okay that somebody I can't stand kisses me, that his friends ties me up in a chair, and then put me in a giant bag and throw me down a zip line."

Ash laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well?" Gary said. "What's the plan?"

"Ok, well, here's my idea. Each of you can get one betrayer, I'll take half of them, partly because I was the one who was betrayed, and the other part is because two of them are in the tournament." Ash replied.

He turned to Paul first. "I really don't care who you wish to get revenge on, but I can tell you the best way how, just tell me who you want to gain revenge on."

"Hmmm…I really didn't get all that bruised from that fight…I guess Dawn will be my target. Her kick did kind of hurt, I just didn't show it." Paul said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ash turned to May next. "Who do you want to gain revenge on?" He asked his girlfriend.

May's face was showing pure determination. "By far, I want to gain revenge on Brock. He's gonna pay for kissing me like that!" She almost snarled.

Finally, he turned to Gary. And just before he could say anything, Gary decided to answer the question fast.

"You already know damn well who I want." Gary growled in fierce anger.

Ash put his hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay, I know who you want." He said quickly.

He then handed a piece of paper to all three people, and slowly, as the three read the papers, their eyes widened and they broke out into grins. They all glanced up at Ash, who too was smirking evilly. 

"I'm the only one who gains revenge tonight on a betrayer, so, Paul and Gary, I would rest up." Ash said smirking.

Gary managed to get up, with the help of Paul that was. He groaned a little, his private zone still was numb. As he was hoisted to his feet, Paul said to Ash. "Good luck Ketchum, see you tomorrow."

"Show them who's not a failure!" Gary added humorously.

Now, if Gary had said that the day he met him for the first time in the previous 5 years, Gary would have left the Pokémon center the next day with a bloody nose and a few broken ribs perhaps. But now, after he had completely crushed the betrayers group, it was a laugh that all of them got.

Paul and Gary left the room a few seconds later, and May snuggled into Ash's arms. May got up, stretched, and said to her lover, "I'm gonna take a shower, care to join me?" She said seductively.

Ash's member was already excited and he walked into the bathroom, which was identical to May's bathroom. They didn't notice three Pokémon watching them go in together.

" _What the heck! Why are those two showering together!?"_ Pikachu said in surprise and embarrassment.

Bisharp, being the humorous one as always, said back. _"Why would you care? Or...Are you jealous of Ash? Do you like that one betrayer's Buneary?_ Bisharp pressed.

" _OOOHHH! Somebody's got a crush!"_ Jolteon said, laughing.

" _Whoa, whoa! I do not like Buneary!"_ Pikachu shot back at Bisharp, and then turned to Jolteon, who was rolling around on the floor laughing.

" _Shut up…"_ Pikachu said to Jolteon.

" _Hey man, you can't turn this on me. I already got a mate."_ Jolteon said, still chuckling a little.

Pikachu grunted, and all of the sudden, Greninja popped out of it's Pokéball. 

It glanced around, and said to the three. _"Are you all going to gain revenge on the betrayers? If you are, would you mind if I came along? Stealth and disguise here, is key to success."_

Pikachu replied, _"I don't think he's bringing anything or anyone expect Charizard and May."_

"Actually, Pikachu, that's not true." A voice said.

All of the Pokémon glanced over towards the bathroom door, where Ash was standing completely dressed.

"I will need Greninja's help in this situation actually. But you were correct with Charizard and May. Us four will be going to sabotage, that is until May gets out of the shower, will be going to sabotage Cilan.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Chef's Competition…Ash's team…_

Ash and May walked calmly into the giant dome located in Jubilife City. Honestly, they weren't sure why the traitors had decided to kidnap May the same day's the betrayers were busy. But they couldn't worry about the timing; they had bigger issues to worry about.

As they got inside, Ash and May broke off the main course to the audience seats, and went into a janitor's closet. May looked around, completely confused.

"Why did you lead me in here? How are we getting revenge on Cilan if we aren't even in the same room as him?" May asked.

"First of all, we are gaining our revenge on him, by simply ruining the dish he has to prepare for the judges. How you sabotage his food isn't simple, but, I've found a way to do it easily." He explained.

May still looked confused a bit, and he sighed. He pointed up, and she blinked. It was an air vent, a pretty big one too.

"You're saying we go through the air vent so we aren't spotted by anyone sabotaging his food?" May asked in confusion. "That still doesn't explain how his food is ruined!" She retorted.

"The competition is to make the best condiment/ dipping sauce, and I did a bit of research on the judges, and one of the judges in named Emily Johnson. She's a decently known judge around the Hoenn region, and I found out, she hates hot sauce. Says it's too spicy or something like that…" Ash trailed off for a moment.

"Anyhow, that's where Greninja comes into play. If Greninja can throw an amount of Hot sauce into Cilan's recipe, that is when nobody is looking, it will sway the results of Cilan's condiment AGAINST HIM." Ash explained. "This event only comes around every ten years, and the next cooking competition that everyone actually watches comes around in five years!" Ash said.

May grinned; it was a good plan after all. But suddenly her smile faded completely. Ash noticed this and asked her about it. "What's wrong?"

"You said a ton of people are watching this right?" She said in confusion.

Ash nodded, and then she followed up with.

"If so many people are going to be watching this event, how will nobody notice that Greninja threw something into Cilan's recipe?" She asked worriedly.

Ash smiled a little, and replied. "Nobody said revenge was easy. I thought about that as well, and it can be done. You see, there are only 4 other cooks with him, five in total. I'm leaving Greninja and you up here in the vent, while I go distract Cilan and the other cooks. The curtains will fall while the condiments/ sauces cool down. That period takes about 15 minutes, so as soon as I gain the other cooks attentions' and the curtains fall, it's up to Greninja to throw the hot sauce into Cilan's recipe." He finished.

May smirked, and asked him. "How much have you thought of this?"

"Too much." Was his final reply. He pulled May into the air vent, and they crawled along the air vents, using a map he had somehow figured out. When they reached the final destination, they competitors only had 15 minutes remaining. Ash's eyes widened in horror, he had to get back!

He quickly popped open Greninja's Pokéball, and his Pokémon appeared without a word. "When you think it's safe to advance, do it, I'm leaving it up to you to take the shot." He muttered to Greninja.

"Bye Love, see you soon." Ash whispered in May's ear. She giggled and kissed him gently.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Just after the cooks have finished their products…_

Ash clapped slowly as he walked in backstage. "Impressive Cilan. Quite impressive." Cilan had frozen completely when he heard Red's voice. He nervously turned around and shuddered a little.

"I-I have nothing to say to you." Cilan stuttered.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Ash called to the other cooks. All the cooks turned their heads towards him, and Ash prayed Greninja would take the shot fast.

"Does anybody remember the boy who disappeared, named Ash Ketchum?" Ash asked the chefs around him.

A cute blonde girl said in return, "Yes, wasn't he that handsome guy who vanished for the past 5 years?" She questioned.

Another guy cut in and added, "Yeah that's him, I feel really bad for the poor guy."

Ash had heard enough and said. "The reason I bring it up is because I am his cousin."

The chefs gasped in surprise, and Cilan cringed a little.

Ash wasn't finished yet. "And Cilan here is one of his, quote me, "Friends", who turned their backs on him." Ash told them truthfully.

The chefs gasped again, and looked at Cilan for any proof, and they got it easily. Cilan's face was a dark shade of red, and embarrassment. The chefs looked stunned. The blonde girl was the first to speak up.

"Why would you betray him? I've heard he is so kind to others, and you just turn your back on him? What's wrong with you!?" She yelled at him.

The boy who had also spoken further into their conversation added. "I'm totally with her, you've gotta be some kind of moron to betray a nice guy like that!"

The other chefs began yelling at Cilan in anger, and just when Cilan was about to say something, the announcement came on. Everyone had turned his or her heads towards the loudspeaker.

" _Zzzt…Attention Cooks, this is the announcer, the competition judges will be here in about one minutes. Anyone who isn't a cook, please leave_ now."

Cilan added. "Yeah Red, you gotta…" He never finished he sentence. Red had already vanished from the room.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Outside the dome…_

Ash walked outside, and smiled when he say Greninja and May sitting on a bench waiting. Ash walked over, and asked a question he prayed would be a yes.

"Did you make the shot?" Ash asked Greninja.

Apparently, Greninja had caught up on Bisharp's humor a little, and said in reply. "Find out how we're all finding out, on _Pokémon Food Networking_."

Ash groaned. He would have to wait. He called out Charizard and recalled Greninja. He and May hopped on, and they flew off, hoping to get back to the room by midnight.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _11:58 PM…Pokémon Center…_

Ash and May sighed in relief when they walked into the Pokémon center. They looked around, and saw only two people in the room. They were located by the television, and were grinning. Ash and May walked over, and Ash asked one of them.

"What's so funny Paul?"

Paul kept grinning and pointed to the television screen. Ash and May each hovered near the television as well, wondering what it was.

 _Breaking News in Jublife City! The Pokémon Food Competition has come to an end, and one of the chefs had raged on one of the judges. Apparently, when they announced that the chef had came in last place, due to one of the judges lopsided vote, he immediately raged at the judge and demanded to know why he was given a 1.5 for his score. He was humiliated not only because he did this in front of the whole Pokémon world, but that he didn't do any kind of research or training for this competition._

May and Ash had burst out laughing, and Paul and Gary were doing the same, except chuckling more lowly.

 _Any true chef would have known Emily Johnson from Pokémon Food shows, and she is a major disliker of hot sauce. Cilan denies he put hot sauce into his recipe, and demanded to see if any chef cheated. But the film was checked, and no sign of cheating was seen. He was further embarrassed into the competition, and anyone out there can guess he won't be invited to any sort of Chef competition any time soon._

By now, May was rolling around on the floor laughing, and Ash had tears streaming down his cheeks, laughing so hard. Paul and Gary were no exception. After they had all calmed down, Ash said to them in a determined voice.

"That's what happens to those who betrayed me. You guys want some more revenge?" Ash yelled the last part.

"YEAH!" The group responded.

"Excuse me, please be more quiet, we have guests trying to sleep." Nurse Joy said in slight annoyance.

Ash continued quietly. "Let's rest up for now. You all have a big day tomorrow."

All three left the lounge, and Ash took one more look at the television, which had a picture of Cilan yelling at the judge, who he guessed was Emily Johnson. He then turned and walked away, and muttered one last sentence, the last he would say in the night.

"One down, five to go."

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Aww, Yeah! Another Chapter down and out, and on schedule! In my opinion, this was my favorite one too. Next chapter probably won't have any battles in the tournament either. So, that's it for now.**

 **Next Chapter is scheduled for Monday to Thursday range, expect upload most likely on Tuesday night-Wednesday Morning.**

 **PLZ Comment, Review, Follow, Favorite, and Share!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, standby for next chapter!**

 **LegionZ**


	7. Revenge Continues

**Hey readers! I got a lot of big news on this upload, and because it's a lot to type, I wanted to ask everyone their opinion at the end of this chapter. So, at the end of this chapter, feel free to leave a comment at the end of the chapter! Anyway, this chapter will include revenge on the following betrayers, Misty, Dawn, and Brock. Misty and Dawn I easily knew how to get revenge on, though Brock took me a bit longer than I expected. Kinda a long shot too, but I think it works. Anyhow, enjoy the next chapter!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Chapter 7: Revenge continues**

 _The next morning…_

Ash sat calmly at the Pokémon center café, waiting for his friends/lover to arrive. They all came into the café at the same time, and all looking eager to begin the day. Ash grinned when they all sat down at the table he was currently at, and waiting to see what he had to say. Ash began the conversation cheerfully,

"Okay guys, today's the day revenge is gained from the betrayers. And just one more thing before I recap, I wanted to thank all of you for doing this. I really…" Ash paused. "…I really appreciate what you're doing for me. It means a lot, and I've decided to reveal myself decently soon to them." Ash concluded.

Paul and Gary were grinning, and May was smiling likewise.

"It's no problem man, we've all been against them from the start, so sweat it." Gary assured his friend.

"I'm with him, I'm looking forward to the main part of this." Paul agreed.

May walked up to her boyfriend, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, her tongue stroking slowly across his lips, and after three or four seconds, they broke the kiss. Paul and Gary didn't say anything, and let the two of them have their moment.

"Ash, I'm also with them. It's time they pay for what they have done!" May said determinately.

Ash smiled and gave the review of each plan one last time. He turned to Paul first.

"Paul, this is the basic overview of your mission. You chose to humiliate Dawn, and here's what I came up with. Today is the "halftime intermission" of the tournament. I heard that Dawn was going to be in the contest, and that she was the main attraction. At first, I thought it was stupid to make Dawn the "main attraction" of the show, but then I realized I could use that stupidity to my advantage. I learned Dawn's main weaknesses during our trip in Sinnoh, and I know it's her hair. It messes up her looks, her words, and mostly, how she acts. She's famous for getting terrible bed-heads, and panicking about her bad-hairstyles just as a contest is about to start." Ash said in a long, long speech.

Now, most of these kinds of speeches would be boring and not worth anyone's time to listen to. But this speech was key to five years worth of pain, part of it at least.

"Now, every time Dawn's hair goes crazy, she just adjusts it before she goes out to perform. But what if she doesn't get that chance? That's what I think we should go for. If we were to mess up her hairstyle just before she goes out to perform, like after she leaves her dressing room, it would totally mess up her game in the contest, and probably take her out of the contest. It would also humiliate her in front of a ton of people, including some of the most powerful trainers in the world. It would crush her, maybe take her out of the coordinators career forever." Ash finished.

Paul had a huge smirk on his face, and said to Ash in a sinister voice, "And how you told me earlier is how I should do it?"

Ash grinned and nodded, "That's right."

Paul smirked and nodded in his agreement. "Got it."

Ash turned to May next. "Brock was a little difficult to deal with, but I think I got something. You might need a little help from a few certain people with this. I just heard from _Pokémon Department Elite_ , you can get pretty much any kind of item there, and they just came out with an incredible new product. I thought maybe you wanted to see it, because I wanted to know if you preferred this over my original plan." Ash said to his girl, and handed her a flyer.

May looked at the flyer, and her eye's widened quite a bit. She read it over again to make sure she understood, and said to Ash, her eye's flaring. "This is so gonna be fun to see in action!"

Ash reminded her, "Now hold on a second. I gave a few calls to a few certain people, and they all agreed to this. I got pretty much everyone here in Lake Valor just for this, except for one, which I think you should do."

May looked confused, but then Ash handed a slip of paper, and once again her eyes widened a lot, and she hugged Ash. "Thanks, love. I'll do the rest, don't worry about it."

Ash grinned, and then turned to Gary. He began his final part of the conversation. 

"Gary, here's your part of revenge to gain on Misty. When I was betrayed, most of my Pokémon didn't believe in me. One of those Pokémon was Squirtle, who just happened to return to see me betrayed. About a week after I was betrayed, he joined Misty, and after about two years of training, he became a Blastoise." Ash started.

All three of his friends looked so confused, what the heck was Ash bringing this up about?

"When we saved May from the betrayers yesterday, I took this Pokéball from her desk while you two were fighting off the others." Ash said, and held up a Pokéball in his right hand.

"This is her Blastoise, and I have no intentions on giving it back to her until the tournament is over. Today is the 10th anniversary of the Cerulean City gym's opening, and Misty is hosting it. Her sisters left it up to her today to take care of the anniversary, because they had to do something. Gary, that's where you come into this. I want to ask you two questions, okay? First question, how much on a scale from one to a thousand do you like Misty, one being the worst?" Ash questioned.

"One, what else would I rank that raging nimrod?" Gary said sarcastically, making all the others laugh.

Ash continued, still chuckling a bit, and asked the second question. "On the same exact scale that I was saying earlier, how close do you think Misty's friendship is with her Pokémon?"

Gary looked thoughtful. "I don't really know about that one…" He admitted.

"And that's why I think we take precautions, but risky ones. The plan is for you and Blastoise to go to the show, where over 3,000 people will be watching the show. If Misty doesn't notice the difference between her Blastoise and yours, then all you have to do is let your Blastoise disobey her orders. Just do everything wrong, and just when things go too far, get your Blastoise back in its Pokéball, and throw out the real one!" Ash said simply.

Gary was muttering to himself, seemingly thinking about the plan.

"The show would be ruined…everyone might hate her…nobody would notice me…"

Gary then looked up from his thoughts. "I'm in." He stated.

Ash smiled. "Good. You might wanna get going actually, Kanto's a decently long fly from here, and if you teleport that far it probably will choke up some time as well." (I'm pretty sure if you teleport you don't change the time you're in, it's a fanfiction.)

Gary nodded, and ran off to his room, but not before Ash yelled to him. "HEY GARY!"

He turned back, and caught a Pokéball in his hands, and realized he forgot Misty's Blastoise. "Thanks!" He called back, before running off from view.

He turned to May and Paul, who were still sitting there patiently. "You two are pretty lucky. Paul, you only have to go to the tournament arena, that's where the halftime intermission is being held. Paul nodded, got up and walked off, presumably back to his room to gather the items he needed.

Ash then turned to May. "You don't even have to leave the Pokémon center for your revenge mission."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently in Ash's room…6:00 in the evening…_

Ash was taking a shower, preparing for the revenge-filled day ahead of them. He got out of the shower, and dried himself down. As he walked back into his room, his manhood hardened instantly at the sight he saw. May was seductively sitting on the bed with her head leaning on her hand, in an incredibly attractive position. She was wearing the same bikini that she had worn the same night Ash and her had made love. She got up and seductively walked towards him, and took him into her arms, giving him a passionate kiss.

She moaned when Ash squeezed her bum fiercely, and just when he was reaching for her bra strap, the phone rang. Both of them groaned aloud. It had ruined the moment, that was for sure. Reluctantly, Ash picked up the phone and said in a disappointed voice, "…Hello?"

Gary's voice instantly replied back. "Hey Ash, you okay? You sound kinda strange."

Ash glanced at May and she shook her head. "It's nothing. What's up?" He said.

"I've arrived at Cerulean City. Currently awaiting for the show to begin, it should start in about 2 hours. Call you back soon." Gary said.

"Got it, good luck." Ash said before hanging up the phone.

May seductively got on top of her lover. "Wanna do it now?" She purred.

Ash grinned, and then went to the bed, still holding May in his arms, ready for another lovemaking session.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Ash's room…7:45…_

Ash sat in his room alone, with the exception of Pikachu, Bisharp, and Jolteon. His hair was disheveled (I know it always is) and he had lip marks all over his face. Pikachu laughed at him.

" _Jeez, what the heck did May do you?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _You look completely disheveled Ketchum."_ Bisharp commented.

" _You look like Jolteon!"_ Pikachu laughed.

Ash's eyes widened in anger, and Jolteon cried out. _"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"_

Bisharp and Pikachu laughed, and Ash walked over, looking like he was going to strangle his two Pokémon, that was until a voice said from his wristband.

"This is Paul, I'm at the stadium, going in now. Contact you after my mission is complete."

"Roger that, good luck buddy." Ash said to his friend.

As Paul hung up, Gary contacted next. "This is Gary, I've decided that I'm going in now, good luck Paul. I'll contact you when I'm done with the mission."

"Same to you Gary, go get em." Ash replied.

May was last to respond. "I'm here, about to start the process now. Wish me luck, May signing out."

"Good luck love." Ash said.

He then sat back, arms crossed while staring at his computer, waiting for the results.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Paul's mission… At the stadium…_

Paul glanced around; he just couldn't seem to find Dawn. He knew exactly how he was going to accomplish his mission, but in order to get that far he needed to find his target. He had been looking for over 20 minutes now, and he still couldn't find her.

He was about to give up, when he saw a hallway that he was 90% sure of he hadn't been down yet. He walked down, and peeked into a room. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except he saw a clock on the wall that showed 8:42. He blinked, that couldn't have been the right time! He glanced down at his own wristwatch, and gasped in surprise. It WAS 8:42! He had only three minutes before Dawn's performance! He panicked and ran down the hallway.

 _HOW ON EARTH WAS I LOOKING FOR THAT ROOM FOR ALMOST AN HOUR!?_ Paul thought in horror. 

He immediately stopped when he heard something.

"…This is it. I've gotta do this now, this is the moment of my life." He recognized Dawn's voice.

"The moment of your life that's about to become the nightmare of your life." Paul muttered from outside the room.

After another minute of waiting, she emerged from the room and sighed when she stared down the hallway that Paul would have ran down into.

"Down that hall…leads to my life. The most important contest so far of my life might be right here…" She said aloud.

Paul was relieved for three reasons. One, if she hadn't mentioned that last two sentences, he would have entered the contest arena. Two, she hadn't noticed him upon coming out of the room. Three, she had no Pokémon out with her. She was completely unaware of his presence.

She then began walking down the pathway. Paul calmly walked after her, and thankfully, she still took no notice to his presence. Just as she turned the corner, she stopped at a bright light. Paul halted as well, making sure he wasn't noticed. He saw a bright light illuminating on one of the walls to his right and in front of him. It also was the wall that was directly behind Dawn.

Paul realized that this was where he took the chance, and prayed she didn't notice.

"Electivire, be silent…" Paul muttered quietly when he sent out his electric type. Sure enough, Electivire made no noise after coming out of its Pokéball.

"You know the drill." Paul mumbled to his Pokémon.

Electivire nodded his response.

Just then, the announcer roared. _"Coordinator Dawn, please report to the field."_

Just as Dawn started to walk, Paul and Electivire silently got up to where she previously was, and Paul knew there was no turning back from there.

"Do it…" He muttered to Electivire. He didn't look as Electivire took the shot. He quickly recalled Electivire and ran off to the stands, which was about a minute run away. When he finally got there, he looked down, and his jaw dropped a little. Fans were laughing and pointing. Meanwhile, back on the battlefield. Dawn looked confused, and then she saw herself on the big screen and screamed.

Paul was laughing so hard when he recovered from shock. Dawn's hair was spiky all over, and she looked completely ridiculous. Everyone was laughing at her, and Dawn quickly called out Piplup, and cried out frantically, "Piplup! Please soak my hair so it doesn't look like this!"

Well, apparently, Dawn's franticness must have rubbed off on Piplup, because Piplup shot a powerful water gun, spraying Dawn head to toe. Dawn thought she might have looked better, though she couldn't see as she was blinded by the water. How she guessed this was because the audience had stopped laughing completely. When she could see again, the crowd burst out laughing even harder. Even the judges were laughing hysterically.

Dawn looked at the big screen in fear, and fainted. She was sure soaked head to toe; except her hair was nothing different from the previous-spiky state it had been in.

As the paramedics came over to check on her, Paul was chuckling up against a pole. He got out of the stadium ten minutes later, still chuckling.

"How's that for the moment of your life?" Paul muttered quietly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Ash's room…_

Ash was sitting calmly; it had been an hour and still nobody had checked in. Finally, at 9:02, he got one.

"This is Paul checking in. I repeat…" Ash held his breath. "…Mission success. I repeat… Mission success. Coming back to base HQ now."

"Got it, good job Paul." Ash replied.

He hung up from there, and muttered to himself, "One down, two more to go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _May…Pokémon center…Set time at 7:55…_

May had to wait. She had nothing to do except wait for Brock. She was currently sitting in the main lobby lounge area, waiting. She had talked to nurse Joy, and she agreed to get him in the main lobby sometime during the night, around 8:30. May had thanked her so much for cooperating and gave her the product; as well it was 8:30 on the exact moment when Brock showed up.

"NURSE JOY! It is I! Your loyal admirer, who is here to aid your every need!" Brock said in a singsong voice to Nurse joy while holding her hand.

"I don't need anything specific from you except for you to come over here for a minute." She responded quietly.

"Of course, anything for the ones I love!" Brock continued.

Nurse Joy took him into a corner and whispered, "Brock, I love you."

Brock looked stunned for a moment, and then said in passion and love. "Kiss me to prove me it!" Their lips collided, and May smirked.

About five seconds passed as they continued the kiss, and all of the sudden, Brock started to shake uncontrollably. Nurse Joy broke the kiss, and Brock fell to the ground, shaking crazily. He then stopped about three seconds after the kiss was broken, completely knocked out.

Nurse Joy giggled a little, and May stepped out of the shadows and said to her.

"Told you it works, it's awesome!" May said with a laugh holding up the same flyer Ash had showed her earlier.

 _IT'S NEW! ITS CHEAP, ITS AWESOME! SHOCK LIPSTICK, GUARETNTEED TO WORK TO PERFECTION! ORDER NOW!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently 53 minutes after Brock fainted…_

Brock groaned when he woke up, feeling somewhat lightheaded and sick to his gut. His rubbed his eyes because he couldn't see correctly. When he could see again, his eyes widened and he rubbed them again. He immediately stood up when he saw the sight in front of him.

Some of the girls he had fallen in love with were standing right in front of him. Specifically, at least ten Officer Jennies/ Nurse Joy's and the sensational sisters.

Brock looked like he had been hit over the head with a frying pan, it looked like it was a dream come true. Again, it LOOKED like a dream come true; little did he know how wrong he was.

"Are…Jenny…Joy…Is…Is this a dream?" Brock stuttered.

One of the sensational sisters, specifically Violet, said in a sinister tone.

"Like, by the end of this, you'll be wishing it was a dream." She said harshly.

Brock blinked in fear. "W-what do y-you mean?" He stammered in fear.

Lake Valor nurse Joy said to Brock in an angry tone. "Your dream has just turned into a nightmare."

One of the officer Jennies cut in. "You've been flirting with all of the officer Jennies and nurse joys around the Pokémon world, and we think we show you we don't want you."

Brock gasped in horror, and also in pain, when Daisy and Lily, the other sensational sisters, kicked him straight in the groin. He wheezed and tumbled back to the ground.

"Like, don't forget us. When May called us to talk about us being loved by Brock, like, we couldn't say no." Lily said with a smirk.

May then emerged from the corner. Brock saw her and the girls made way for her.

"W-why are you doing this to…m-me…?" Brock moaned in pain.

May glared at him. "Oh please Brock, don't give me any of that! You can guess very well why I'm doing this, and you're not the only one getting this sort of treatment."

Brock's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?!" He yelled, and was then silenced by Lake Valor's nurse Joy, who uppercut his groin again. He fell back again, wheezing.

"You'll find out soon enough what you meant by that, that is, after you wake up." May said smirking.

Brock's eyes widened in fear, and then the girls closed in on him as May walked away. As she did, she heard words being screamed by Brock that involved.

"NOOOO!"

"ARGH, IT HURTS SO BAD!"

"PLEASE, NO MORE!"

The girls were replying with the following lines as a counter.

"This is for flirting with me in front of my colleagues!"

"This is for just flirting with us when it shows we clearly aren't interested!"

May stopped once and looked back. She saw all of the girls kicking Brock harshly, specifically, his private zone. He was begging for mercy but getting none of it. She walked away, and at 9:05, she checked in.

"This is May, another traitor, down and out."

Up in Ash's room, he responded.

"Good job love, come on back for other details."

"On my way." She replied and stopped the conversation.

Ash was nervous now. He was so close to what he was searching for, and he was halfway there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Currently 8:54…Show is about to start…Gary's mission…_

Gary walked towards the newly made Cerulean City performance stage, which could hold over a thousand people. It looked like a dome, and it looked three times as large as the stadium the tournament was being held in. He was just about to make his way inside, when a tall, buff security guard stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey you!" He yelled at him.

Gary groaned inwardly a little. "Yo, what's up?" He said cooly.

"I'm afraid you need a ticket to enter." He said in a business-like way.

"I've got something better. I've got this." Gary said holding up his phone, which was showing a voicemail message.

The guard listened to the message, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Mr. Oak! Please go in, go in!" He cried out, horrified.

He let Gary in, but Gary sensed something wasn't quite right, because the guard was escorting him when he hadn't asked to be escorted.

Sure enough, as they routed the second corner, going towards the VIP section, the guard attempted to punch Gary in the side of the head, and Gary dodged it.

As the guard's momentum took him forward, Gary used that momentum to grab his arm and pull it backwards, hearing a loud snap in the process. He knew the guard was going to cry out, so he put his hand over the guard's mouth. The guard screamed in pain, and Gary threw him to the ground.

Gary quickly pinned both the guard's arms on the ground, and said in a menacing voice.

"Why did you resist and attack me?"

The guard replied back. "Ha! I'll never tell you!"

Gary responded to this by punching him right across the jaw. "WHY!?" He yelled.

"Heh…I'll tell you. Misty told me if I didn't stop anyone of the four…she'd have me fired." The guard passed out right after.

Gary sighed. So Misty expected them to come after her because she was worried something bad was going to happen to her as well. Well, she wasn't wrong about that.

Gary glanced at his wristwatch, and his eyes widened. He had one minute to get back behind stage and swap Pokémon! Fortunately, he was almost directly next to it. He snuck in, and glanced around. After about ten seconds, he saw Misty near a red curtain, and she said to her Pokémon.

"I can't find Blastoise, so we might have to do this without him, alright guys?" She started.

Her Pokémon cried out in agreement. Gary knew this was his chance. He had already told his Blastoise the plan, and he understood. He muttered, "Go Blastoise!"

Blastoise then immediately ran out, pretending to pant. Misty immediately saw Blastoise and sighed in relief.

"Blastoise, did one of the others bring you?" She asked.

Blastoise nodded. She sighed again, and then the announcer said.

"AND NOW, here she is, Misty….Waterflower!"

As Misty ran out onto the stage, Blastoise attempted to convince Misty's Pokémon, but it seemed that he didn't need to do anything.

" _So wait, you say you're already against Misty?"_ Blastoise questioned.

Starmie spoke up. _"Yes, that's right. All of us feel Misty has gone too far in betraying Ash, and especially kidnapping May. Your Gary's Blastoise, correct? Then why are you here?"_

" _I'm here to sabotage Misty's performance. Cilan, and hopefully Dawn and Brock have already received some payback, but if you want, you can aid me."_ Blastoise said.

All of Misty's Pokémon looked at one another, and got into a huddle. After a few seconds, Misty's Pokémon broke the huddle and Starmie responded to Blastoise's offer.

" _We're in."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _The performance is about to begin…_

"Hey everyone, I'm Misty! Now, I know I've been treading on thin water ever since I left the gym, but after this performance, you'll see that I'm good enough to come back. And maybe, I'll perform better as Gym leader than my sisters!" Misty started confidently.

The crowd cheered as response. Blastoise heard that, and thought in its mind.

 _Oh no you don't…that's not how this is going down AT ALL…_

"And here's my performance, please enjoy it!" Misty finished.

All of her Pokémon appeared as usual, firing streams of water into the air, creating a rainbow in the process. The crowd cheered in response. Then Misty said.

"Alright gang, let's show the crowd what we've got!"

That was when chaos broke loose. All of Misty's Pokémon started firing off random, inaccurate water guns. Starmie ended up shattering the dome's electrical grid, causing all power to go out to the dome.

The audience realized from there that it wasn't part of the act, and began to panic. Screaming filled the stadium as fear erupted from the stadium as well. Misty was mortified, from the moment the first attack was shot she knew something was wrong.

"HEY! What are you doing!?" Misty screamed at her Pokémon in anger.

In return, Blastoise shot Misty straight in the face with Hydro Pump, sending her hurtling into the stands, where very few people were left.

"W-w-what…" She sputtered in disbelief.

Then all of Misty's Pokémon surrounded her and sprayed her all with Water gun. She was looking like she would murder anything just to murder her Pokémon, and she exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF NATIONAL TELEVISION! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" She roared.

Blastoise knew they were in it, and quickly shot an Ice beam that managed to freeze Misty completely.

" _Quickly! Run out into the wild! Before Misty thaws out of the ice, hurry!"_ Blastoise urged.

All of Misty's Pokémon broke out of the dome, fleeing. Gary then peeked out of the corner, and muttered.

"Excellent job Blastoise." Once Blastoise was safe from Misty's view, (Even though she's frozen), Gary sent out Misty's actual Blastoise and fled the scene.

" _Misty? What the heck happened to you?"_ Blastoise questioned.

He soaked Misty down head to toe, and thawing her out of the ice. The reaction he got wasn't the reaction he thought he would get for his work.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? FREEZING ME AND THEN THAWING ME OUT!? I'M NOT KEEPING YOU AS MY OWN, SO GET LOST!" She roared.

Blastoise looked stunned but obliged, leaving Misty for good while she fumed over the turn of events.

Meanwhile, Gary was outside, and muttered into his wristband at

"Misty down and out."

Ash instantly replied.

"Great! Nice Job, standing by for your return."

"Be there. Gary out." Gary said.

He then gripped one of his Pokéballs on his belt, and threw it in the air.

"Alakazam, use teleport."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _10:30 at night…Ash's room…_

"You guys did it! Congrats!" Ash said cheerfully.

Everyone else in the room cheered as well.

"Yeah, we showed them!" May said determinedly.

"Heh, Dawn's performance probably would have blown anyway." Paul said with a laugh.

"Hope Misty enjoys being the worlds greatest loser in performances! She can't even control her own Pokémon!" Gary chuckled.

"Shall we watch the news to see what the reporters have to say?" Ash recommended.

The others agreed, and they sat down to watch the news.

" _Tonight was a very strange night. Why you may ask is for the following reports. We're going to start with the most local incident, in the stadium where the tournament of legends is being held. Dawn Berlitz, a once-top coordinator…"_

Everyone in the room laughed and cheered at this, slapping Paul on the back for his great work.

"… _Turned into a non-ready slacker in a matter of one minute. She walked out on the stage with spiky hair like a Jolteon…"_

Just then, Jolteon yelled from across the room.

" _HEY! I resent that!"_ He yelled in anger.

"… _And stupidly called out her Pokémon to attack her with a Pokémon move. She was then soaked by her water type, Piplup, head to toe. She fainted as an aftermath to the shock and mortification. That's all for the first report."_

Everyone in the room was laughing; even Ash was clutching his side from laughing so hard.

" _Here's our next report. The current night, a man tried to flirt with many Nurse Joy's and Officer Jennies, who were having a reunion at Lake Valor, and was beaten to a pulp when he did not go away or stop flirting with them…"_

Everyone was in hysterics from there. Paul and Ash were crying because they were laughing so hard. Gary was rolling around on the couch and May was on the floor.

" _He wouldn't stop flirting with us, and we warned him several times of the consequences that might occur if he didn't stop." Officer Jenny from Veilstone city added."_

" _We are conducting research at the moment for further details. We have another interesting report, coming from Cerulean City! Here's Daniel Woodstone with the details."  
_

" _Thanks Brit. We have found out that Misty Waterflower, sister to the sensational sisters, has been denied the spot as Gym leader due to a drastic and costly performance that happened tonight at 9:00. She started her act, and none of her Pokémon listened to anything she said, and started to shoot random attacks everywhere. Her Pokémon made these attacks, so she is guilty for not controlling them. Misty managed to rack up over $250,000 worth of damage. This included the stage equipment that was destroyed, the power grid going out, residents that were injured during the performance…"_

Everyone couldn't laugh anymore, they had been laughing for over five minutes straight, so they couldn't really laugh anymore.

"… _And shockingly, when everyone left the building in a hurry, the dome collapsed. The dome was over a million dollars for it all, so she is to blame for this. That's all for now in Cerulean."_

" _Now were back to Lake Valor with one more notification."_

Everyone listened; after all, nobody expected to get another report.

" _We have just received notification from Mr. Goodshow, and he has said due to the halftime contest break's failure, the tournament will continue TOMMOROW."_

Everyone gasped in surprise.

" _All competitors will be informed before they battle, and the matchups will be listed, RIGHT NOW! Here are the pairs!"_

Everyone gathered around the TV, and only Ash gasped when he saw his face and his competitor. 

RED VS SERENA

TOMMOROW 9:00 PM

FIELD D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Hey guys, that's chapter 7! I got it out a little later than I wanted it to, but now onto more important problems. I'm running out of things to type about, so I've been thinking, what do I have as my topic for my next fanfiction? I've narrowed it down to 2 options, as for which one, I'm unsure.**

 **-Ash/Elesa OR Ash/Skyla Fanfic… Might be lemons… Time zone, takes place two years after they first meet. Elesa/Skyla meet Ash again, and try to get Ash into a relationship. Friends have not been determined; also where they meet up again is unknown. Would have a little less adventure and more romance than this story. I'd guess around 25,000-50,000 words.**

 **-Another Betrayal Fanfiction such as this one, except, Ash becomes the champion of an completely new region, one that has a much more powerful elite four than other regions…Takes place five years after betrayal…Friends have not been determined…Leaning towards Cynthia as Ash's girl during that story…more adventure and less romance in the story. I'd guess 50,000-150,000 words.**

 **Well I think that's what fanfics I want to do next. I don't know which I wanna do, so I'm asking you all for your opinions, and they will be greatly considered.**

 **On to my chapters, how was this one? I'm thinking this whole story might finish around 45,000 words, perhaps 50,000. That's where I'm aiming for at least.**

 **Anyway, Serena is Ash's opponent next time. So…does anyone have any recommendations for Serena's Pokémon BESIDES Delphox? I don't watch the series anymore, so I got no clue what Pokémon she's got. So, I guess I'm open to suggestions, and let the fans recommend to me.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Scheduled Between Monday and Thursday, just like last week.**

 **I'm a bit busy these days cause I got schoolwork to worry about (Summer work), Sports to practice, and vacations to go on. Actually, I'm leaving on a trip in about two hours, more or less. So that's why I've scheduled a chapter uploaded every week.**

 **PLZ Review, Comment, Favorite, Follow, Like, Share!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed, remember, your feedback could decide what I type about next.**

 **See you next time!**

 **LegionZ**


	8. The Truth of the Betrayal

**Hey readers, this is chapter 8! I actually wanted to say something about reviews. I'm only going to respond to reviews directly, meaning, if you have a fanfiction account. If you don't, I deleted all other reviews, and I can't get them back. Anyhow, over the weekend I was debating whether or not to make Serena on the good team (Paul, May, Gary, Ash) or the bad team. (Dawn, Brock, Misty, Iris, Cilan, and Max.) I then got a crazy idea, and it's clear to see which side Serena is on. I'll admit, it's not what I planned to do, but things change. I took consideration of her Pokémon, and the moves they know. This is the quarterfinal, so it is 6 versus 6. I have a few more major announcements after this chapter, so I'll wait to show them till then. Enjoy the next chapter; this one's probably the most important chapter of all!**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Chapter 8: The Truth of the Betrayal**

Ash blinked in surprise. He didn't expect to go against an old friend. His friends on the other hand, looked at the sign with a mix of anger, surprise, and disbelief. Ash was unaware of it. Everyone in the room was showing some type of emotion, well, besides Pikachu, who was fast asleep on Ash's bed nearby.

"Well, alright, it'll be good to go against her!" Ash said.

He looked confused when nobody answered back. "Hey, aren't you guys gonna add in your opinions?" He questioned.

Gary and Paul looked nervous, and May decided to answer.

"Er…yeah…go for it Ash, we know you can do it!" May said, fake cheerfully.

Ash looked angered, they were definitely keeping something from him. But for some reason, his instincts decided to not press the situation.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get some sleep, big day tomorrow!" He said awkwardly.

One by one, they all left, even May. They had decided to sleep with each other every so often until the tournament was over.

Ash threw two Pokéballs in the air, and the forms of Jolteon and Bisharp revealed. Pikachu hopped of them bed he was sleeping on, woken up from the sound of Pokémon entering the room.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we're up against Serena. It's gonna be an interesting matchup, that's for sure." Ash started his pep talk.

" _Chances are she's as easy as the rest of those noobs."_ Jolteon muttered.

" _I'd agree with your thought."_ Pikachu commented.

Ash continued from there. "But I think something's up with Serena. The others have been acting really weird ever since they know I'm going against her…" Ash trailed off.

Bisharp tried to be helpful. _"I'm sure it's nothing major."_

Little did he know how major the situation was as Ash finished his pep talk and went off to bed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _The next morning…Competitor information computer station…_

Ash was doing some last minute research, and saw she mainly used three Pokémon, and the other three she had were poorly trained. He already knew something was wrong. Serena wasn't that type of person to his knowledge.

"I think she's changed, and it doesn't look like for the better…" Ash said aloud.

"Hah, and I'm gonna be the one to beat you!" A snotty voice added to his thought aloud.

All four of them turned around and saw a group of attractive girls, and Serena in the middle.

"What was that?" Ash questioned.

"You and your pathetic Pokémon have nothing against us!" Serena said, smirking.

Ash looked angered. "Pathetic? You haven't seen anything yet!" He commented in disbelief.

"You see, ever since I AIDED the disappearance of Ash Ketchum, I've been at the top of my game. No more going easy on my Pokémon, for they have become like me, indestructible." Serena said laughing.

Ash's heart had stopped. SHE, of all people, had AIDED the traitors?

"What do you mean? Why aren't you hanging out with the others who betrayed him?" Ash questioned, still stung a bit from realizing she had been a part of the reason he was betrayed.

"Hah! Those guys are Ketchum's loser friends! Ever since I broke my friendship with him by aiding those dorks I've been at the top of my game…nobody stands a chance at stopping me from winning the tournament of legends!" She said, and all the girls around her started laughing.

"Except…you." Serena finished. Then two of the girls, a blonde girl and a dark haired brunette, rushed him. Ash took two punches to the gut. He didn't move, wheeze, gasp, anything. He looked up at Serena, his auburn eyes flaring in anger. He then roundhouse kicked each girl upside the head, sending them into the remaining females accompanying Serena.

"You messed with the wrong trainer." Ash said fiercely, and left the computer room. Serena was actually a bit worried now, never had she seen him this ticked off before. She put the thought in the back of her mind and went over to check her friends.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Pokémon Café…_

Ash stormed into the café, and saw all three of his friends sitting in the corner like they always did, calmly waiting for him. Ash sat down next to Paul on his left, and Gary on his right. He started the conversation.

"Alright, what's going on now? You can't hide this from me anymore." Ash started.

All of them looked nervous, and it was May who answered.

"Alright, we were hoping you didn't have to face Serena, because…well…I found out something about her and told the others who hadn't turned their backs on you a few days after you left…" She started.

 _FLASHBACK…21 days after the betrayal…_

 _May went into the Ketchum house, and saw Mrs. Ketchum sobbing quietly by the television. The main headline read._

 _ASH KETCHUM MISSING FOR 3 WEEKS…WHERE IS HE?_

" _I'm so sorry Mrs. Ketchum…I know what happened and I'm sorry." May apologized, even though she had nothing to apologize for._

 _Mrs. Ketchum sniffed a bit more, and then said. "It's not that, look at that…"_

 _May looked at a laptop she was pointing to on a desk, and she walked over and opened it. After about three seconds of waiting, the laptop flicked on and showed a screen of words, and May began to read._

 _Hello again Delia,_

 _It's me, your old friend Grace! Do you miss me? Haha, I know you do. Anyway,_

 _I was just told by my young daughter that Ash has gone missing._

 _I was really worried, and asked her if she was going to look for him. She said_

 _Something I thought she would never say in her life. She replied to me saying,_

" _No mom, I'm over that loser. He only pulled me down from my real dream, and now_

 _I've got to dig myself out of the ditch he pulled me in." I was stunned, and asked why._

 _She said, and I quote her. "No, I aided the others who told him he was a failure. I couldn't make it to the actual betrayal cause I had a meeting with Shauna."_

 _From here, I kicked her out of the house, and spread the word to the whole neighborhood about what the betrayers did. I only know there were seven, as I overheard Serena talking in her room. She told the betrayers about all of Ash's weakness', and other information I've got no clue about, and I've also got no idea who the other betrayers are._

 _If I could guess, It's gotta be people close to him, do you have any clue who these people might be? Anyways, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what my daughter has done, and there's one more thing. I found out my bank account is missing over two hundred thousand dollars. I also found where the missing money went, it went to six different accounts, scattered around the Pokémon world. I have a hunch that the betrayers didn't betray willingly, I think Serena BRIBED them._

 _I don't know much else, but I suspect she is the leader of those who betrayed Ash, and I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive our family for what we have done…_

 _Grace._

 _May sat back, stunned. She found her voice a few minutes after she had finished reading the message._

" _I-it…makes perfect sense. She bribed the others, no wonder they betrayed Ash, though part of their senses must have agreed with her._

 _Delia, who was still sobbing somewhat, commented. "W-what I want to know is, why?"_

 _May looked lost. "I'm not sure, I'm just not sure." She mused._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

May finished abruptly. Ash sat stunned in his chair, and Paul decided to pick it up from there.

"We found out she had transferred money into the other betrayers accounts, and the money was returned, almost all of it at least. Dawn and Iris had already spent it up, hopefully for better clothing." Paul said sarcastically.

Gary continued. "We were afraid of what you would do to us if we told you the truth, or at least what you would do in general. We found out why the other betrayers turned on you, pretty much it was all for money. As for Serena, nobody has been able to figure out a direct reason why she betrayed you. But one thing's for sure; she was the cause of all of it. Max was the only one who had another reason, he said that you were his idol and everyone mocked him because of it. That's a lie, but he's stubborn like that. That's where we stand on information on the betrayal." Gary concluded.

Ash sat stunned in his seat. All his friends looked nervous with anticipation. Ash then stood up. He asked in a sinister voice.

"So, Serena was the cause of the betrayal?"

All his companions nodded in response. Ash then had a blazing look in his eyes, and said.

"I'm going to win against her in this tournament, and then…" He started and turned to his friends. "…I'm going to humiliate her far worse than the others." He finished.

All the others grinned. "What do you have planned?" Paul asked.

Ash smirked. "You'll see after the battle."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Battle time…_

"Welcome all to the quarterfinal matchup between Red and Serena!" The announcer called throughout the stadium.

The crowd roared in approval, this had been an anticipated match.

"On the left side of the field, we have Serena!" The announcer commented.

The whole stadium cheered. The men were clearly interested in Serena, and the girls were jealous of her because of that.

"And on the right, we have Red!" The announcer finished.

The crowd exploded into cheers. Everyone who hadn't cheered for Serena, which seemingly was the majority of the crowd, who roaring for Red. Ash raised his hand in acknowledgement. The referee took the podium in the middle of the battlefield.

"Alright trainers, congrats on reaching the top eight. Each side is allowed to use six Pokémon each, the battle with be over when all six of each Pokémon on one trainers side are unable to continue. Furthermore, substitutions are only allowed when one Pokémon has fainted, or has been taken out of the battle. Moves such as Baton Pass are allowed. Trainers ready?" The referee asked.

Both Red and Serena nodded. "BATTLE BEGIN!" The referee announced.

Serena gripped a Pokéball and kissed it. She then threw it in the air, announcing. "Delphox, crush them!"

The final evolution of Fenniken appeared on the battlefield. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.) Ash smirked; he already had a great plan for this situation.

"And Serena sends out her Delphox! It has currently taken out five out of five of the opponents it has faced in this tournament, and is Serena's best Pokémon!" The announcer informed.

The crowd cheered, she appeared to be well known, just how well known, he wasn't sure. He decided to get surprise on his side.

"Sceptile, let's go!" He called. The audience cried out in horror.

"What's this? Red chooses a Sceptile? Not a good move against Serena's overpowered Delphox!" The announcer commented.

"Delphox, put them out of their misery! Fire spin!" Serena called.

Ash laughed as the fire crawled lazily towards his Pokémon, and Sceptile chuckled.

" _This is just too easy."_ Sceptile sent telepathically.

"I know, take it and use your arms to destroy it a bit after it goes around you." Ash sent back.

The fire managed to contain Sceptile, and Red's side of the field groaned while Serena's cheered. Then, all of the sudden, Sceptile crossed both his arms in an X-formation, and then broke the X form, pushing out against the fire spin, shattering the attack instantly, no marks or pain showing.

The audience was silent. Then Red's side roared in approval, while Serena's did the opposite. Ash decided to attack from there.

"Use Agility Dance!" He called.

 _Huh? What's Agility Dance?_ Serena thought. Her thoughts were answered as Sceptile started appearing and reappearing around Delphox, while gaining it's attack. Serena growled, that wasn't good. She tried a long shot. "Get it with Fire Punch!"

" _Do I stop the Agility?"_ Sceptile asked Ash.

"No, give it a shot to hit you, and wait my command." Ash said calmly.

He nodded back, and reappeared maybe twenty yards from Delphox. Delphox saw him and charged. Just as it was about to connect, Ash yelled.

"Now Sceptile dodge it!"

The fire punch was intended for Sceptile's head, but it missed, as Sceptile did a limbo-like dodge and Ash called out. "Night Slash!" Sceptile was still under Delphox's arm, so there was little it could do as Sceptile sliced Delphox's gut with Night Slash.

The audience held their breath in anticipation. Sceptile stood up fully and realized Delphox wasn't moving. He walked straight up to Delphox, who had a stunned and pained looked on it's face and hunched over, barely standing. He then merely flicked Delphox upside the forehead, and Delphox fell to the ground, knocked out for the first time in over a year.

"Delphox is unable to battle, Sceptile is the winner!" The referee announced. The crowd, even Red's side, was silent. Then somebody started to clap, then others joined in, and soon everybody was clapping, except Serena's side. Serena looked infuriated. She returned Delphox without a word.

"Pangoro, aid me now!" Serena yelled.

The giant panda-like Pokémon took the field. It snarled at Sceptile, but Ash returned it calmly. "Good work buddy." He whispered to the Pokéball.

"Pikachu, may you destroy this panda." Ash said aloud calmly, and then Pikachu hopped out of his backpack.

" _It's about time I'm able to get some battling in!"_ Pikachu scoffed.

"Just worry about the battle!" Ash groaned.

"Pangoro, start with Mega punch!" Serena called.

Pangoro began to take in power and then charged Pikachu slowly with a fist of bright white, with the speed of a cart you would find at a grocery store.

"Uh…dodge it?" Ash said in confusion.

When Pangoro was just about to connect, Pikachu simply sidestepped it and Pangoro's weight ended up making him fall to the ground. Ash got an incredible idea from that.

"Electro Ball!" He called.

Serena knew that was trouble, Pangoro was only on its knee, not away from harm yet. She had a good idea what electro-ball did, and she knew it was going to be horrible if that connected. The giant ball of electricity made it's way towards Pangoro, and slammed into it. It couldn't take that much power, and fell back on its knee, fainted.

"Pangoro is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

"And what do you know folks?! Red has eliminated Serena's first two Pokémon with one move each! Unbelievable! Can Serena stop Red's onslaught?" The announcer said with anticipation leaking in his voice.

Serena couldn't believe it, her two best Pokémon had been merely swat away like flies. She had to do something.

"Gabite, destroy them!" She roared in anger.

The ref noticed Ash wasn't switching out Pikachu. "Red, are you switching Pokémon?" The referee asked.

Red shook his head, so the referee stated. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Pikachu, let's end this fast, Iron Tail!" He yelled.

Pikachu nimbly charged Gabite, with its tail glowing silver. Serena grinned.

"Hah! You fell for my trap, Earthquake!" She called, and the fans on Red's side, which was pretty much the whole stadium at this point, groaned. He had fallen into her trap, right?

Wrong.

"Actually, you fell for MY trap." Ash said with a huge smirk on his face.

Serena looked confused, but then her eyes widened in horror when she saw Pikachu somewhat flying off the ground, and because of it's speed and momentum, it was still flying quickly, yet dodging the earthquake in process.

Gabite's eyes widened when it saw Pikachu, and lost concentration for a few seconds. Those seconds cost it the battle, as Pikachu instantly lost all altitude and slammed it's tail into Gabite's head, knocking it out as it did a frontflip due to all the power Pikachu had gained from the start of the attack.

"Gabite is unable to continue, Pikachu is the winner!" The referee announced.  
"There will now be a ten minute intermission, and we will return with Red in the lead, 6 to 3." The crowd was chanting, "RED, RED, RED!" as he left the battlefield. He raised his fist to the crowd in recognition.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Lockers…_

"You're doing great, just three to go!" Gary said with a laugh.

"Serena looked like she'd seen a ghost when she saw Pikachu hovering above the earthquake like that!" Paul said laughing.

"How exactly did you do that?" May questioned curiously.

Ash replied. "I'm gonna tell Serena how I did probably because she's beating her head against the wall trying to figure out somehow how I did it."

They stayed in the locker room for five more minutes before the announcer told them to return to the field. Gary and Paul slapped him high-five before leaving, and May passionately kissed Ash on the lips, before breaking the kiss and whispering in his ear.

"Go get her Ash." And she left the room. Pikachu was by his side, and he said.

" _When we win this tournament, you better stay together with her."_ Pikachu commented.

"Yeah buddy, I think you're right…" Ash said trailing off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Battlefield…_

"Welcome back folks! Ready to continue the battle?" The announcer asked the crowd. He was responded with a loud roar of cheers.

The referee retook the podium and asked the two battling, "Do I need to go over the rules again?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Thank gosh…" The referee grumbled.

He then yelled loudly across the field, "Trainers ready?"

Red nodded, but like he predicted, Serena said. "No, actually I'm not." The crowd gasped.

Serena turned to Red. "I think you might have cheated, I don't know how you possibly could have made Pikachu fly like that!" She accused.

Ash laughed, and yelled across the field. "Have you ever heard of an item called an Air Balloon?"

Serena's eyes widened in surprise, and unconsciously shook her head.

"Huh, I thought you were playing dumb with me, but you're just plain retarded." Ash commented loudly. Serena's face turned beet-red, and the crowd started mocking her by yelling.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Somebody yelled.

"HE JUST WRECKED YOU!" Another commented.

Soon, almost every fan was praising Red. Serena, who looked like the girl who had been cheating on three boyfriends and had been caught, mortified. (Sorry, one of the only similes I could come up with) Serena, infuriated beyond belief, yelled.

"Flareon, Meowstic, Absol, Eliminate them!" She roared.

Her final three took the field, and the referee instantly reacted. "HEY! Ms. Serena if you don't recall two of the three Pokémon on the field, I'm afraid you will have to…" The referee said before being cut off by Ash.

"Ref, It's cool, you can let her, I'm still gonna win." He said grinning.

The referee looked surprised, but said with a sigh. "You can use three as well if you want." He said.

Ash yelled, "Bisharp, Infernape, end this!"

Both of his well-trusted Pokémon took the field. They grinned.

" _Okay, what's the occasion? Why are we being allowed to fight with each other?"_ Bisharp asked, always the humorous.

"I want you two to fight together this time, do as you please, just don't do anything that'll get me kicked out of the tournament." Ash pleaded.

Infernape grinned evilly. "I think we can arrange something, deal."

The referee saw they were ready, and announced, "Begin!"

Ash's Pokémon were right in front Serena's in a matter of 2.25 seconds, and two of Serena's were out in another three. Bisharp had used Night Slash on Meowstic, causing it to hurtle into the wall behind Serena. Infernape used Close Combat, only hitting Absol three times before it flew into the wall behind Serena as well, only past Serena's right side rather than her left. Flareon stood immobilized, and tumbled to the ground, as it had actually fainted from shock and fear.

The referee looked dumbfounded. "Meowstic, Absol, and Flareon are unable to battle, the winners are Infernape and Bisharp! And Red Satoshi will be advancing to the Semi-Final matchup!" The referee announced.

The crowd looked and sounded shocked beyond belief. Then the crowd exploded into cheers of praise. Ash was on the field with his Pokémon, and called out his Charizard. He and his two Pokémon hopped on and flew off before anyone could do anything else.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Pokémon Center café…11:30 at night_

"Oh jeez! When Flareon just fell over when it saw your Bisharp and Infernape, I almost died from laughter!" Paul said, still laughing.

"It was really funny, no doubt about that." Gary commented.

May threw her arms around Ash, who was sitting with them discussing the battle. She kissed him softly, and whispered. "Great job love." Ash grinned and whispered back, "Couldn't have done it without some support."

Ash sat back, and then he heard somebody yell. "RED SATOSHI!"

Ash groaned, and stood up as Serena made her way over to him. Serena loaded a punch and threw it at him full force. Ash simply leaned to the right, and she completely missed. She ended up falling flat on her face. She then got up, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you know how angry I am right now?" She asked quietly and venomously.

Ash innocently shook his head.

"All the girls that were with me earlier LEFT ME, because I got beaten and humiliated by you so badly! I'm the laughing stock of the Sinnoh region!" She said angrily.

Paul commented from behind Ash, "You got that right."

This made all of Ash's friends laugh. Serena glared at them and asked Ash. "Why would you humiliate me like that? Only using one move each on every one of my Pokémon and then using the crowd against me? Why?"

Ash smirked, time to reveal himself. "For three reasons. One, all's fair in battle and war. Two, you were a complete stuck-up jerk to me earlier. And three, Bribing people to betray others isn't exactly going to get you off safe." He finished.

Serena first looked surprised. "How did you…" She started, and then her eyes went wide with horror and fear. She had just realized what he meant.

"A-a-ash…" She stuttered.

Ash grinned evilly, and said. "The one and only."

Just then, five police officers burst into the room. One of them was officer Jenny, and she was the one who spoke in a business-like fashion.

"Which one of you is Serena?" She asked.

Serena spoke up. "I'm Serena. What's the problem?"

"I was just informed by Red here that you stole over two hundred thousand dollars from your parents bank account, and used it to bribe others." She said.

Serena looked horrified. "W-what…?" She sputtered in nervousness.

"Serena, you are under arrest for theft, robbery, bribery, etc. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can be used against you." Officer Jenny said calmly and grabbed Serena's shoulders and twisted her around so she could handcuff her.

Ash stared into her eyes. She looked murderous. "You're the one who turned me in. I should have known."

Ash glared back. "What I want to know is WHY you would betray me. WHY SERENA!?" He yelled at her.

The cops looked completely confused, and Ash whispered something in officer Jenny's ear. Her eye's widened, but nodded all the same.

"You really want to know why? Well here's why!" Serena said matter-of-factly.

She began. "On the day you left Kalos, I was determined to tell you how I felt about you, I was too nervous. When we got there, I saw that Bitch-Brunette girl over there staring at you and talking flirtatiously with you. I asked who she was and found out the truth about her. I knew I had to get you, so I simply bribed that dork Max and his friends, or your friends, whoever's friends they were. I hoped that Max and your girl over there would split the money, but that idiot took the wrong boat and went straight to Kanto, forgetting to go to Hoenn to stop by her place so he could ask her!" She continued.

By now, everyone was gathered around Serena, listening to her story.

"My plan was to get you to stop traveling, because I wanted you to stay in Kalos so we could be together, but I couldn't tell you my feelings in front of…her." She said indicating May.

May's brain was on clear processing mode. Serena was right. She had went to greet Ash at Kalos, but had to return to Hoenn directly after she saw him. It all was coming together.

"…So…basically, if Ash was to give up traveling around, giving his Pokémon master dream up, I would have succeeded. I simply would have begged him to stay at my place, and we would hopefully have become a couple. The others had their reasons for betraying besides how much money I paid them each, ask them." She finished.

Dead silence. That's all there was. Then Ash spoke. "The only reason you did this, was to get me for yourself? Stealing over two hundred thousand dollars for bribery, hurting me in the process, making me loose my friends…" He went on before indicating the ones beside him. "…Some of them anyway. It was all because you desired me for your selfish needs?" Ash asked.

She nodded.

"Take her away." Ash said with indignantly.

"WHAT?! Ash you wouldn't!" She cried out in horror.

Ash merely shrugged as Serena struggled desperately to escape the clutches of the police. They all then tugged her away, yet officer Jenny stayed behind.

"I'm really sorry for what she did to you Mr. Ketchum, she'll be sent to prison, and for how long we don't know." She concluded. Ash gave her thanks and the police left.

Ash turned to all his friends. They looked surprised and dumbfounded. Paul and Gary then laughed and gave Ash a high-five each.

"Guess your revenge is almost done huh?" Gary asked.

"Yup, almost." Ash said smiling. Then he noticed May, who was close to tears. She then threw her arms around Ash, sobbing.

"I-it's all my fault…" She cried.

Ash looked surprised. "What is May?"

She sniffed and said, still sniffing. "I-i-its m-my fault you were…b-betrayed, and suffered." She cried.

"May." He said lovingly. "That wasn't your fault, and you should know it, it's that traitor Serena's fault and those who followed."

"Speaking of the traitors…" Paul interrupted. "Take a look at tomorrow's matchup."

Everyone's eyes turned to a TV located right above the bar of the café.

KEY MATCHUP TOMMOROW: RED VS IRIS

7:45 FIELD A

SEMIFINALS

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Hey, that's all for this chapter! So, I got the idea to make Serena the cause of the Betrayal, and now Iris is at the plate against Ash for betrayal. Do you think she's gonna strike out?**

 **Anyway, a few others things I wanted to discuss. I got no clue if Sceptile is able to learn Night Slash, just a shot in the dark. (LOL)**

 **For my next story, I believe I have decided what I want to do. Strangely, it's somewhat a combination of the two other choices I mentioned last chapter.**

 **I have decided. I'm going to the betrayal fic, with the new region. I'm skipping over how Ash got here, but here's the background of the story.**

 **Pretty much the same thing as this story, only this time, I'm using May against him. His friends betray him, he goes to a new region, which name I don't exactly know yet, and becomes champion.**

 **His region holds a tournament, where only the best may compete, due to a tragedy, in once Hoenn region. The winner of the contest is given an ultimate test, and reward.**

 **Ash will have a mate in this story, and that mate is** **SKYLA** **. I got 0% clue how Skyla reacts to Ash in the actual series, so I might have to look into that.**

 **Anyways, that's hopefully going to be started beginning of August to mid-august. My birthday is coming up then as well, so I might post the first chapter on my Birthday.**

 **The chapters in that story will be much longer OR much shorter to the ones in this story.**

 **Any recommendations for the next upcoming story? PLZ recommend in the review box, and if you have a fanfic account, I can get directly back to you.**

 **BTW, there should be three chapters remaining in this story, including the epilogue.**

 **Hate to say it, but I got no clue when the next upload is. This is because I got to go to a hardcore Baseball camp next week, so I haven't the slightest clue of when I'm going to be able to upload.**

 **If I would guess…I'd expect next upload at earliest this Sunday. If not then, I've got no clue.**

 **So expect upload anytime from then!**

 **Thanks to Fanfic920, Guest, and anyone else who aided me with information on Serena!**

 **PLZ Review, Favorite, Comment, Follow, and Share! (I'm not sure it's possible)**

 **PLZ get a fanfiction account if you want me to message you directly!**

 **Standby for next upload!**

 **LegionZ**


	9. The Semifinals

**Hey readers! I decided to hopefully get this chapter out early. I'm really excited for multiple reasons. I just looked online a bit ago, and I found out that very few actually involve Ash/Skyla. I might be able to get out the first fanfiction that has centered Ash/Skyla pairing with 50,000+ words. It got me really eager, but I'm not starting that without finishing this first. I'm inching in on 50,000 words, things are looking good! Anyway…Iris has become the Dragon Master in Pokémon White/Black 2 and is champion if I recall correctly, so I looked it up. I can't understand why the creators of the game would give Iris Aggron, Lapras, and Archeops, so those all are being removed. Dragon Master=Dragon Pokémon, no? I replaced with at least close to dragon Pokémon that seem adequate. Another topic, in this story, there can be more than one weather condition at a time. One more thing, there is a lemon in this chapter, possibly the last one for this story! So, without further adieu, let the 3** **rd** **to last chapter commence!**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Chapter 9: Preparing for the Semifinals**

Ash glanced up, his friends were grinning cheerfully.

"She's going down bro." Paul said confidently.

"Remember, she's pretty much a dragon-type user only, but don't let your guard down." Gary reminded him.

Ash nodded, and turned to May. She planted a huge kiss on his lips, and said quietly in his ear. "You know we have a date tomorrow, right?"

His eyes widened in disbelief. He had forgotten already! "Er…yeah…I'll be there, don't worry. _Lake Valor's Finest_ right? That's the place?"

She smiled happily. "I can't believe you remembered! No offense…" She said quickly.

He grinned. "Nah, I'm surprised myself. See you at 8?" He said smiling.

She laughed. Ash looked confused, and she replied. "So you did forget something! We scheduled at 9:30, remember?" She asked.

Ash looked even more confused, and she sighed. "Remember, after you got out of our shower?" she said hinting the word OUR.

Ash remembered. They had been about to make love when May suddenly had said she didn't want to do it, and had scheduled a date a few days after it.

"Yeah, I recall now. Sorry love." He apologized.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "No problem, see you tonight. I'm guessing you have something to discuss with the others, so I'll leave you to it then. I've got to go to Jubilife city for a major contest discussion tomorrow morning, so I'll see you at 9:30 then."

Just as she was about to leave, Ash stopped her. "No, I think you're mistaken."

She looked surprised. Ash continued. "I'm taking you there at 9:15, assuming the battle doesn't go for that long."

She looked relieved, and gave him one more, quick kiss. "See you then. " She then walked off.

Ash turned to Gary and Paul. "I was wondering what Pokémon Iris uses. Did she become a known trainer?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah, she actually is pretty strong. She's only lost one of her Pokémon this whole tournament. That was her Haxorus, and she tried to get it to take down all six of her opponents Pokémon to, "Stand out." If you get where I'm going with this."

Gary cut in. "Her Haxorus fainted at her opponents sixth Pokémon. She doesn't seem to show any weak points, that's for sure…" Gary mused.

Ash looked thoughtful. "Did you see all of her battles?"

Gary and Paul both shook their heads.

"I saw her opening match, it was the one after mine." Paul replied with a shrug.

"I saw her even battles, meaning the second and the fourth. Why?" Gary said.

Ash grinned. "I know Iris's main weakness. But first, I need to check up on her past opponents, more specifically, the Pokémon they used."

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Opponent Information Data Room…_

"Ok, why exactly are we here?" Paul questioned.

"Mind if you share that with me as well?" Gary asked.

"Like I said, I know her weakness'." Ash replied.

They were checking out the files of Iris' opponents, yet none of them were getting anything. Gary was grumbling about something on the lines of, "…He's gonna win anyway…this is a waste of time…" when Paul found something.

"Hey…What's this?" He asked aloud.

Both Ash and Gary walked over and peered at it. It was a newspaper article, which had the main headline saying.

 _THE DAVIDSON BROTHERS ALL ELIMINATED DUE TO IRIS_

"Hmm, who are the Davidson brothers?" Ash asked.

"Beats me." Paul replied in confusion.

"Wait, I know who they are!" Gary exclaimed.

Paul and Ash looked at him as he continued.

"The Davidson brothers are named Tommy, Bob, and Xavier. They're well known for being incredibly well taught ace trainers." Gary informed.

"But that still leaves a ton of unanswered questions. How was Iris able to defeat all three of them without losing more than two Pokémon in all?" Paul asked.

Ash spoke up. "I think I've got the solution to that."

Ash hopped into a spinney chair and rolled it up to the nearest laptop, while Gary and Paul put away the files they had searched into. After a few minutes, Gary and Paul finished, and just as they did, Ash found what they were looking for.

"Ah…Here it is!" Ash exclaimed.

They all gathered around. Ash started. "Now, to begin, the Davidson brothers are well known, as their Pokémon. However, this means, naturally, that they would use their best Pokémon more often, hence in the tournament, correct?" Ash asked.

Both Gary and Paul nodded in agreement. "Well, what if their Pokémon weren't strong against Dragon types?" Ash asked again.

He then whizzed right back to the laptop and clicked a button on the screen, which made a popup appear. "Take a look." Ash said.

The other two peered at the screen, and their eyes widened. "The Pokémon Bob used in the first battle were Venasaur, Charizard, and Electross." Paul said.

"No type advantage for them. What Pokémon did Iris use?" Ash questioned.

"A Dragonite for the first two, then a Hydregion for Eelectross." Gary replied.

"Did it know earthquake?" Paul asked.

"No, It couldn't have. It's ability should be Levitate. What about the second battle?" Ash added.

"Huh, that's strange. Breloom, Blaziken and Galvantula." Gary commented.

"She also used the same two… They didn't faint even though she was switching out…" Paul added.

Ash was now sure of what it was. "You don't have to go any further."

"Huh?" Gary and Paul asked in confusion.

"They all share six Pokémon, and Iris was somehow able to face off against all three of them, back to back. None of them have any advantages on her Pokémon, so it's natural for her to win." Ash said with a shrug.

"Hmm…makes sense. Good luck for Iris I guess." Paul commented.

"You're right, but her luck just ran out." Ash said smirking.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Ash/May's Room…_

Ash yawned when he arrived in his room. He noticed Pikachu was nowhere in sight, and he knew something was up. His thoughts were answered when he heard a seductive voice say, "I was wondering when you would get back handsome."

LEMON STARTS HERE BTW

Ash unconsciously licked his lips, May stood before him in the same seductive Bikini that the two of them had first made love. She walked up to him and purred. "Want to have some fun tonight?"

Ash grinned. "I'm up for it." He then crushed his lips to May's, his tongue twirling with hers. She then led him towards the bed behind them, where Ash fell down first to catch May. Ash began to kiss lower down her body, and gave the majority of his attention to May's cleavage. He then reached behind her and unhooked the top of her Bikini, revealing her stunning D-cup breasts.

Ash silently wondered if that was the only reason Drew had a thing for May. Though he had acted dull and idiotic during his early years of traveling, he actually was faking it. He knew Drew had a crush on May the moment he presented her with that first rose. It was obvious enough.

Getting back to the situation at hand, he cupped both of May's luscious boobs and squeezed, making her moan softly. He started to rub in circles, making May's moans increase in volume. After a minute of this, Ash removed his hands from her rack and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking firmly on it. She sighed when he did this and placed her hands on his head, encouraging for more.

After about two more minutes of this treatment, Ash went down to May's lower body, and carefully began to remove her panties when May cut in. "Hey, if I'm gonna go nude, I think you should follow suit."

Ash chuckled, and got out of his everyday clothes and in a matter of seven seconds; he too was naked with his lover. He then got the permission to take off her panties. He gazed at May's womanhood for a while, and then began to lick it.

She cried out, it felt amazing to her. "Yes ash! Please, give me more!" She pleaded.

Ash continued to suck, lick, and lap at her warmth. May felt pressure building inside her womb, and she cried out. "A-Ash! I…I'm cumming!"

She climaxed, and let out a sigh of relief. She then dropped to her knees and gazed at Ash's member, which was probably a few inches long. She took the tip of it inside her mouth, and Ash groaned loudly.

She moved her mouth up and down on his length, maximizing the pleasure Ash was getting. After another minute of this, he couldn't take it.

"May! I'm gonna cum!" He hollered.

He climaxed inside May's mouth and her mouth was filled up with his essence. Some leaked out of her mouth, and she swallowed the rest. She looked up at Ash and gave him the, "Put it in me now" look.

Ash grinned and took May into a hug. She looked confused, but then cried out when she felt Ash's member enter her. She moaned and began to bounce, making both of them sigh for pleasure.

It probably would have hurt a lot, but Ash and her had already had sex not too long ago, so it only made her feel delight. Her moans picked up as she bounced faster.

Ash was getting close himself. Not only did he feel the warmth of May's pussy, but he also had an amazing pair of boobs in his face. He took one of them in his hand and sucked on the other. He began to meet May's bounces with thrusts of his hips. May screamed.

"YES ASH! I can't hold it anymore, I'm cumming!"

May climaxed powerfully, her orgasms coming off in waves. That made Ash climax as well. After a few more seconds of panting, Ash pulled out of May. She smiled and whispered. "Got another round in you?" Ash smirked a little, and pushed May onto her hands and knees.

She knew he was about to enter her, and she moaned deeply when she felt his long, thick member enter her tight warmth. Ash began to slowly thrust in and out of May's warmth. She got angry instantly. "No Ash! Don't go easy on me anymore, I need you to go max power! Show me what you got!" She said desperately.

Ash smirked and began his onslaught of May's vagina. He pounded rapidly in and out of her, making her scream.

"OH MY GOSH ASH! IT'S SO BIG! PLEASE GO FASTER! PLEASE!" May screamed.

Ash obliged, pounding faster and faster, maximizing their pleasure. Ash felt dazed, May's vagina was so tight, he was loosing all his senses to his brain.

Soon, neither of them could hold their releases off anymore.

"ASH!"

"MAY!"

The two lovers climaxed and Ash pulled out of May, completely drained for the time being. May smiled and threw the covers over the two of them, preparing sleeping the night away.

END OF LEMON SCENE

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _The next morning…_

Ash awoke to see, nobody. He looked around, but May was nowhere in sight. He glanced on the night table and saw a note. His eyes widened, fearing the worst. He hopped out of bed, and ran over, and immediately sighed in relief.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Sorry I had to leave. I had to go to Jubilife City for that contest discussion, you know, me being the princess of Hoenn and all. Anyhow, see you tonight at 9:15 and good luck with your battle._

 _Your Lover,_

 _May_

Ash smiled and then he noticed Pikachu was just waking up, where he was located on a tall desk maybe about three-quarters of Ash's height. Pikachu rubbed his eyes, and then let out a loud, "PIKKAAA!" when he saw Ash. He ended up falling off the desk and hitting the ground with a loud thump. The next thing he heard was a voice in his head.

" _PUT SOME CLOTHES ON KETCHUM!"_

Ash's eyes widened and he had a sheepish grin of embarrassment on his face. He had forgot to get changed.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Ten minutes before battle time…_

Ash was sitting in the locker room prior to the battle, and talking to Gary and Paul.

"Well guys, if I win this, I go on to win it all…" Ash said nervously. To be honest, it was one of the first times in his life since the betrayal had he been nervous.

"Don't worry, but I think there's something you should know…" Paul said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Well, they postponed the final round because…" Gary started.

"THEY WHAT!? WHY?" Ash yelled.

"…Well…because of the incident with Serena. Word got out that she got arrested, and the league doesn't want a long trial, so…It's being held tomorrow, and the finals are being held the day after that. The judges want you to testify, at least I would guess they would." Paul finished.

Ash was slightly angry, something wasn't right. But that was to worry about another time, now was the time to defeat one of the final two betrayers left. He looked at his friends and they grinned.

"Go for it." Gary said smirking.

"Agreed, good luck." Paul added.

Both of them left the room, and as they did, the announcer said through a nearby loudspeaker, _"TRAINERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD!"_

Ash sighed, got up, and stretched. He then walked onto the field, and the roar made him feel like his ears were deafened. He raised his fist to the crowd, and they cheered. He could have guessed that there were about five thousand people in the stands, cheering.

"Welcome to the Semifinals!" The announcer called, and the crowd answered with cheers.

"These two semifinalists are Red and Iris, give them a big round of applause!" The announcer added.

The crowd did not need to be told to. They roared in cheers and praised them. Ash looked at Iris, and being the non-modest one, she was blowing kissing back and making poses. Ash just did what he always did, and raised his fist in response.

"Okay, do I really have to do this again?" The referee begged the trainers to say no.

To his fortune, both Ash and Iris shook their heads, and he sighed in relief. He raised both flags and called, "BATTLE BEGIN!"

Iris smirked and called out to Red. "RED, You've already lost!"

Red raised an eyebrow, and the crowd went eerily silent. "How so?" He questioned.

"Well, it just so happens that I've studied your profile, and you've got no ice type Pokémon, so why don't you just forfeit?" She said mockingly.

"Then prove you can beat me, since your SO amazing." Ash said, sarcasm leaking out of his voice when he said SO.

She glared at him while the crowd chuckled. "Druddigon lets go!"

The giant, scaly, land dragon took the field, and snarled at it's opponent. Ash smirked and threw a Pokéball up in the air, and the crowd, mainly Iris though, gasped.

Ash's Glaceon had the field, and was in a poising stance, ready for anything.

"BEGIN!"

Iris was in no shape to fight though, she looked like she had seen Cilan with his pants down, she looked horrified. "W-what?" She managed to get out before Ash started the battle.

"Ice beam!"

Glaceon quickly fired an ice beam off, hitting Druddigon square in its chest, and the crowd cheered. Iris realized she had to win, ice-type or not.

"Use dragon tail!"

Druddigon had taken a decent amount of damage, but since it was trained to be tough, it held on and ran towards Glaceon, and swung its blue tail at it.

"Dodge." Ash commanded calmly. Iris smirked. "Not a good idea. Stop swinging around and use Dragon pulse straight on its head!" She called.

The crowd gasped, knowing the pain was about to come. Druddigon smirked; it knew that since Glaceon this close to it there was no way it could dodge. Well, both Druddigon and the crowd were right. Glaceon didn't dodge, and the pain came. Only it wasn't to Glaceon.

Ash smirked. "I think it's you who had the bad idea. Mirror coat!"

Iris's eyes widened, and Dragon pulse was fired straight at Glaceon, who simply took it in. After a few seconds, Druddigon realized it wasn't doing anything, and it's eyes widened in panic. It stopped the attack, but had no time to react as Glaceon, who was smirking like Druddigon had prior, shot the beam straight back, doing twice the damage from the Mirror coat, and twice the damage from being a Dragon type move.

Druddigon was sent hurtling into the wall behind Iris, and creating a thick wall of dust. Even though you couldn't see through it, Iris knew the outcome. It didn't take a fortuneteller to know Druddigon was out cold.

"Druddgion is unable to battle, Glaceon is the winner!" The referee called. The crowd roared.

"Unbelievable! It looked like Iris finally might have been able to deal some damage to Red's Pokémon, but it only backfired as her own Pokémon's special attack power was used against it! Just how many bag of tricks does Red have up his sleeve?" The referee said dumbstruck.

The crowd was eager to see more, and Iris knew this was a problem. She hadn't planned for a Glaceon, because the archives said nothing about one. He didn't seem like he was switching Pokémon, so she called out her next, knowing she had to win.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _The traitors in the stands…_

"Whoa! He's got a Glaceon too?" Brock said in surprise.

"Just how many OP Pokémon does this guy have?" Max questioned to nobody in particular.

"His recipe for battle is so unique…not like one I've seen for a long time…not since…" Cilan froze there.

"What is it Cilan?" Dawn questioned.

"Something wrong?" Brock asked.

Cilan shook his head. "No, no…it's nothing don't worry about me." Cilan said, trying to reassure his friends.

Max called out. "Hey guys, she just sent Hydregion!"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Isn't that her second best? She rarely uses it because it's so elite?"

"I think so." Brock said.

"Good thing Misty isn't here." Max commented.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Cause she would be so ticked right now." Max answered.

Meanwhile, Cilan was thinking about what he had realized earlier.

 _The only person who could have came up with combination such as Red used earlier in the tournament and this first battle…it can't be him…_

Cilan shook his head again, knowing he shouldn't think about it now and he returned his attention to the battle at hand.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Battlefield…_

"Iris sends out a Hydregion! Can it eliminate Glaceon?" The announcer pressed on the pressure.

"BEGIN!"

"Hydregion, use Flamethrower!" Iris called.

"Dodge it and use Ice beam again!" Ash called.

Glaceon avoided the flamethrower, and fired off another Ice beam. Iris was ready this time.

"Dodge and get it with Tri-attack!" She called.

It dodged and fired off a quick tri-attack. Ash realized it couldn't dodge, so he had to try something else. "Mirror coat now!"

Iris didn't waster time. "Dragon rush before it can release the mirror coat!"

Ash's eyes widened. He knew it was too late to stop, he could only hope now that his Pokémon could take the attack.

Hydregion charged in, glowing orange. Glaceon's eyes widened, and then a huge explosion covered the field, throwing up a wall of dust.

"Gah, I can't see through this hailstorm of dust!" Ash said aloud, while covering his eyes from the dust. Then his eyes widened. Hailstorm.

"GLACEON! If you can hear me, use hailstorm!" Ash called.

A few moments later, small pieces of hail began to fall, and Ash sighed, knowing Glaceon was somewhere out there. Hydregion was having a tough time, taking damage rapidly from the hail, while it being a dragon-type only amplifying the damage it took to itself. On top of that, Glaceon created a snowstorm as well, due to Ash telling it so telepathically.

Ash smirked, time for some damage. "Echoed Voice!"

Hydregion was looking around for its target when it cried out in pain as a loud voice slammed into it. (Sorry, don't know how to describe it.)

Iris was worried. She not only could see Glaceon, it was gaining power from echoed voice while Hydregion was taking damage from the Hail and the snow. She called out as a desperate attempt to hit Glaceon.

"Rapid fire tri-attack!" She called.

Hydregion fired off constant tri attacks in all directions, desperate to hit its target. Then all of the sudden, snow stopped. Ash groaned. The hail kept going, yet the cover from the snow had halted. Iris saw Glaceon right to Hydregion about fifteen feet away.

"To your right! Flamethrower!" She cried out.

Ash's eyes widened, knowing Glaceon was about to get a lot of pain in the next few seconds. The attack was fired, and to everyone's complete surprise, the attack went straight through Glaceon. Ash instantly remembered something about Glaceon, and sighed. But then he attempted the finishing blow.

"Ice beam, MAX POWER!" He called.

Glaceon fired a supercharged Ice beam, freezing all of Hydregion's heads. The crowd blinked. Hydregion flew in place for a few seconds before falling headfirst on the ground. The referee got in close, as Hydregion's heads were still frozen solid. He peeked through the transparent ice, and saw six eyes staring at him, well, swirly eyes.

The referee stood up and announced. "Hydregion is unable to battle, Glaceon is the victor!"

The crowd exploded. Cheers and roars made themselves known all around the stadium, but the real joy came from Iris' dumbstruck face. She returned her frozen Hydregion, and she just managed to get out.

"H-h…h-how did the a-attack just go THROUGH G-glaceon…" She sputtered.

Ash smirked and continued to pet Glaceon, who was by his side purring. "I nearly forgot Glaceon's ability called Snow Cloak. It raises evasion in a hailstorm, and strangely, not in a snowstorm."

Iris was gritting her teeth, he had outsmarted her again. But she knew her third Pokémon could take out Glaceon due to the damage it had sustained. But she was openly disappointed as Ash calmly returned Glaceon.

"Next Pokémon trainers!" The referee called.

Ash decided to go first. "Greninja, battle stance!"

His ninja-Pokémon took the field in a stealthy position, ready to strike. Iris didn't hesitate after that.

"Dragonite, aid me!" She screamed in anger.

As her Pokémon took the field, we look at the traitors above…

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _The traitors…_

"Whoa, Iris got taken out again…" Dawn said in surprise.

"Yeah, he's gonna be a problem." Max said worriedly.

"But your it the semifinals too Max, just win both of them assuming Iris is defeated by Red!" Brock said confidently.

"Agreed, if anyone can figure out Red's secret recipe for battling, it's you." Cilan said confidently.

Max reluctantly nodded, knowing that might be what was going to happen.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Battle…_

"BATTLE BEGIN!" The referee yelled.

"One move Dragonite, thunderpunch!" Iris yelled confidently. She had trained Dragonite to be elite in the fields of Attack and Speed. She felt confident it would be a one hit for a knockout.

She was wrong.

Ash called, "Use it's own momentum against it just as it's about to hit, then ice beam!"

Sure enough, when Dragonite launched it's sparking, yellow fist, Greninja slipped to the right of it, slamming it on it's back, making it hurtle forward. Before it could recover, Greninja had inflicted a ton of damage with ice beam. Greninja backed off so it had a chance to recover.

" _Phhh…This is just TOOOOO Easy."_ Greninja sent telepathically to Ash.

Ash grinned and laughed. "Yup, yup. Lets not get ahead of ourselves though."

" _Yeah, I guess you're right about that."_

Iris was infuriated. "Thunderbolt!"

Ash smirked. "Knock it away with night slash!"

Dragonite got up from the ground, and fired a weak thunderbolt towards Greninja, who simply hit it to the side. Dragonite was panting, hunched over, and it was clear to tell it was almost out of fuel.

"Night Slash to finish it!" Ash called.

Iris's eyes widened. "Take to the skies to avoid it!"

Now, had Dragonite been at full health, it probably would have worked. But being at the condition it currently was in; it only reached a few feet off the ground before getting slammed into a wall nearby. It was out cold.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Greninja wins! This is the halfway mark, with only a five minute break." The referee announced.

Iris' dumbfounded look was the last thing Ash distinctively saw before he walked into the locker room for halftime, while the crowd roared his name over and over again, seeing a winner to the contest in their mists.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Traitors…_

"Jeez! His Greninja is overpowered!" Max commented.

"Iris is gonna need to clutch this if she wants to get to the finals…" Dawn remarked.

"No dip Sherlock." Brock muttered.

Cilan just looked stunned. He was now near positive he knew who Red was. He shook his head and got up, going to see Iris with the others.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Halftime over… sorry, don't feel like doing another halftime break…_

"BATTLE COMMENCE!" The referee yelled, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Haxorus please don't make me use my secret weapon!" She called. She had only murmured the last part, so nobody but Haxorus would hear. But Ash still remarked loudly after he recalled out Greninja.

"So, you have a secret weapon? Care to tell me what it is?" He asked.

Iris' eyes widened. "You heard that?!"

"Yeah, so? Greninja, quickly! Duel night slash!" Ash said quickly, using any time he could get to inflict extra damage.

Before Iris knew what happened, Haxorus was already on the ground, two giant slices across its chest. It got up, ready for more if needed.

"Hmm…that's pretty strong…" Ash muttered.

But he had been to busy trying to see a weak point in Haxorus, that he didn't have enough time to call out to Greninja to dodge as a Dragon Rush slammed into it. Iris saw her chance.

"Brick Break!"

Ash became worried for the first time in a long time. "Get out of there!" He called frantically.

Iris didn't give it the chance. "Grab on and commence the attack!"

Haxorus grabbed wildly at Greninja, getting its arm, and its tusk glowed blue. Greninja's eyes widened horror as its tusk hurtled into its head, sending it to the ground.

"NO! You gotta get up Greninja!" Ash called frantically.

"Once more! Brick Break!" Iris said excitedly.

Haxorus charged up the attack, and just as it swung down to finish it, Ash made his move.

"NOW! Dodge it and give it two Night slashes to the back!" Ash cried out.

Iris' eyes widened in surprise, and the crowd's gasp in surprise when Haxorus's tusk only got ground as Greninja rolled to the side, hopped behind Haxorus, and slammed two night slashes into it's back. Haxorus cried out in pain, but Ash wasn't finished.

"Get it into a head lock position!"

Greninja managed to grab Haxorus's body into a headlock, and since Haxorus was exactly a foot taller than Greninja, it was in a painful back position. Since it was leaning over in a nearly 90-degree angle, anymore and it might break Haxorus's spine. But Ash was going to finish it faster than that.

"Flip it backwards!" He called.

To everyone's complete disbelief, Greninja tugged on Haxorus from the headlock, and flipped over Haxorus completely. It hit the ground with a thud, and weakly looked up and saw Greninja hovering over it.

"Finish it with a night slash to the head." Ash commanded calmly.

Greninja gave it one fleeting glance and struck it directly in it's right cheek. It fainted right there, and the referee could clearly see it.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, the winner is Greninja!"

The crowd was dead silent. Then, everyone started to cheer and clap uncontrollably. Ash's Greninja nodded at the praise it was receiving. Iris, who looked like she had met Arceus in person, returned Haxorus in disbelief.

"I-I-I thought i-it was down…" She stammered.

"You ever heard of acting, dimwit?" Ash remarked sarcastically.

The entire crowd began to laugh hysterically. Iris's face turned as red as a tomato. She wasn't going to be fooling around anymore.

"Excadrill, destroy them!" She roared.

Well, if she wasn't fooling around anymore, Ash clearly wasn't or was just still "acting."

"Pikachu, let's show her something." He said calmly.

"What's this?! Red sends out his Pikachu? Not a good move against Iris's Excadrill, but Red has proven the odds and myself wrong before, lets see him do it again!" The announcer said in surprise.

" _Hmph…I'll prove him right."_ Pikachu sent.

Iris laughed. "Haha, let's put it out of it's misery. Earthquake!" She knew right there she had made a mistake. She instinctively recalled Red's battle with Serena, and realized it wasn't going to work. But instead of flying, Pikachu got in close running on the earthquake.

"Huh!?" She cried out in surprise.

"Fling!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu hurled it's item at Excadrill, who caught it, and the item vanished. Then Excadrill howled in pain as Flames shot out of its body.

"WHAT!? First of all, how did Pikachu dodge the Earthquake without having an air balloon? It wasn't flying of course!" Iris yelled shrilly.

"First of all, you are correct. I simply ordered it to use Magnet rise as soon as it enter the battlefield." Ash said with a shrug.

"But how on earth can Excadrill be burned?" She asked in confusion.

"That's the power of fling. I gave Pikachu a flame orb and immediately ordered it to use fling so it wouldn't be burned." Ash said calmly.

Iris groaned aloud, he was already four steps ahead of her, and it was about to be five.

"Hidden power." He commanded calmly.

The attack slammed into Excadrill, and it hit the ground with a loud thud. Then it began to get up slowly, but then fell on all fours due to the burn it sustained earlier.

" _Heh…this is gonna be fun, getting revenge for losing to this idiot a few years ago…"_ Pikachu sent telepathically.

"Go again, use another hidden power!" Ash called as if he never heard Pikachu.

Again, hidden power slammed into it, and it went a wall this time. Iris decided if she was going to lose, do it with dignity.

"Kick off the wall and use drill run, straight at it!" Iris commanded.

It obliged, and gained a ton of speed, much faster than a normal drill run, and Ash simply commanded. "Dodge."

If it hadn't been so fast, it would have missed, but Excadrill managed to hit Pikachu's arm as it dodged, and it showed a sign of pain. Excadrill got out of the drill run, and then cried out in pain as its burn signaled its strike again.

"You okay?" Ash asked his partner.

" _Eh, I've felt worse from a Combee."_ Pikachu replied.

"Excadrill, use Metal claw!"

Excadrill charged, and then Ash countered. "Brick break after dodging it."

Pikachu sidestepped the Metal claw, and then struck it upside the head with Brick break. It got up slowly, but there wasn't time for another risk.

"Hidden power, finish it!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu charged it up, and released the attack, crushing Excadrill for the fourth and final time.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, the victor is Pikachu!" The announcer said in surprise.

The crowd was roaring. Pikachu ran toward Ash and slapped him five, he then spared a look towards Iris, and what he saw actually a little afraid. Iris had an infuriated look on her face. The crowd, who had been cheering and whooping, was now silent as they saw the look on Iris' face.

"You're going to regret that." She said calmly while she returned Excadrill.

"You just made me use my secret weapon. I didn't want to or think I would have to do this, but you left me with no choice…Kyurem, END THIS!" She roared the last part.

All of the audience gaped at the 9"11 legendary Pokémon, with giant, spiky, and icy wings. It looked around, and then let out a battle cry that shook the stadium.

Everyone was silent and their mouths were hanging open. Except Ash. He was smirking and clapping slowly.

"That's a nice secret weapon, but can you take this?" He asked smirking while he threw a Pokéball up in the air, and revealed a Pokémon.

Everyone gasped. In front of them, not only stood Kyurem, but also stood another legendary Pokémon.

Mewtwo.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hey, hey, hey! I loved that last cliffhanger! I worked so hard to get this chapter uploaded before I had 2 go to camp, so I hope I did good!**

 **I might be extending the number of chapters in this story by one. The next chapter, I'm expecting, to be my shortest yet. There might be as many as four chapters left or more.**

 **Update on Ash/Skyla betrayal fic. I'm making up names for the elites in the region, and I've got one already, still making up the others.**

 **I'm also making up a completely random region. BTW, any suggestions on it? PLZ give me your opinions, if I choose to put it in the story, I might give a shout out 2 you.**

 **Next chapter should have the following:**

 **-End of Semifinals**

 **-May/ Ash's date**

 **-Beginning of the finals (Not to say Ash is going to make it to the finals)**

 **Camp starts tomorrow for me, so I wouldn't know when the next upload is. This was WAY early for the upload, because I fully didn't expect to get this out in time on Sunday night.**

 **Again, Got NO CLUE when next upload is…so expect it at anytime but don't expect it to a long chapter.**

 **PLZ Review, Comment, Favorite, Follow, and Share!  
**

 **We're nearing the end readers; bear with me till next upload!**

 **LegionZ**


	10. Reveal

**Hey readers! I hope you expected this chapter to be short, cause I think it's a bit shorter than my other chapters. Well, I think THIS chapter is the 3** **rd** **to last. It's almost time to start the new story! I'm really happy about almost being done. I'm also really excited because I am approaching the 50,000-word mark in this fanfiction! Anyway, I know you guys don't want to read this, and I've got nothing left to say for updates or anything so…**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Chapter 10: Reveal**

The crowd was dead silent. Suddenly, somebody yelled.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

The crowd got back in the game, and roared in agreement.

" _Oh, finally using me I see? Bout time."_ Mewtwo snorted.

Ash chuckled, and saw the traitors, who were directly above Iris in the stands, gaping at him in disbelief.

Ash then noticed Iris, and the two had begun to glare at each other.

The referee could see each of them wanted to get the battle underway, so he started it.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Kyurem, start with Ice shard!" Iris called.

Kyurem shot a giant yet not very powerful ice shard, barreling straight towards Mewtwo.

"Psychic to send it back." Ash commanded calmly.

The attack was sent back, but at twice the speed it originally came at. Kyurem took the attack and didn't even have a scratch on it. Ash realized that Kyurem was even slower than he first thought.

"Get above it and use Pystrike!" He called.

Before Iris could even call out a command, Mewtwo appeared above Kyurem and got blasted by many pellets of Psychic power. Iris was gritting her teeth when she saw Kyurem with pain inflicted.

"Blizzard all over the field!" She yelled.

"Dodge the teleporting!"

Even though the teleportation was SUPPOSED to dodge, Mewtwo accidentally appeared during the blizzard and took some damage.

"Fire blast!" Ash commanded.

Mewtwo obeyed, and Iris looked confused. "Uh…Blizzard into an ice beam?" She called. She hadn't expected Ash to attack head on like that.

The two attacks fired off by Kyurem stopped the fire blast, but as Iris somewhat expected, there was another reason he did that.

"NOW! Another Pystrike!" Ash called.

Mewtwo had teleported right behind Kyurem and used another Pystrike, giving more pain! Iris called out another attack. "Glaciate!"

Ash's eyes widened. The attack collided and caused a massive explosion to occur, and Iris cheered inside herself. There was almost no way Mewtwo could have POSSIBLY avoided all that damage. But as if on cue…

"Infernape, Use Fire combat!" Ash commanded.

 _HUH?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?_ Iris thought. But it was true, as Infernape appeared out of the explosion and rammed Kyurem in it's head over and over again with Fire combat (Close Combat + Fire Punch.) Iris' eyes widened, and quickly called out.

"Ice beam!"

"Back off and use flamethrower!" Ash countered.

Another explosion covered the field, smaller than the previous one, yet still large in radius. The explosion nearly hit Ash, but he was unharmed. Iris was surprised yet again by his next move.

"Mewtwo, Fire blast!"

Her eyes widened in complete surprise when a fire blast came out through the smoke, ramming Kyurem again on the head. Iris looked horrified beyond belief.

"W-what!? H-how is this p-possible!?" She sputtered.

"How is what possible?" Ash questioned innocently.

"How are you r-returning Pokémon without saying a word…" Iris continued lamely.

"Oh, recall how I give my Pokémon items, do you?" Ash asked her.

She nodded. Even though they were a long ways apart, Ash knew either way she wanted to know the truth on how he was doing this.

"Quite simple really. I gave my Mewtwo an item called the Eject Button. It swapped out for Infernape, who dealt bonus and quick damage. Notice I didn't use Infernape yet this battle until now. It's item as well, was an Eject Button. It simply swapped back to Mewtwo, while both of them used the smoke and dust as cover." Ash said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Iris groaned inside herself. Again, another legitimate strategy. She had to finish it, but she had to wait for the perfect moment. If Mewtwo was to be eliminated, at least she would be able to say she beat a legendary Pokémon. Ash called another move, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Get in close to use your move!" Ash called.

Iris' eyes widened, knowing it was what she had been waiting for. Just as Mewtwo appeared a few measly feet away from Kyurem's head, she made her move.

"NOW! Sheer Cold!" Iris yelled. (I don't know if it can use that move)

Iris glanced at Ash smirking, believing she finally had him trapped. But if she wanted that reaction, she didn't get it. Ash stood there calmly, and told Mewtwo, who could somehow hear him.

"You know what to do."

Kyurem wasted no more time. It fired off the sheer cold, (In this story, it's a giant ball of ice) straight at Mewtwo, but just as it was about to collide, it stopped. The audience blinked in confusion. The Sheer cold slowly flew away from Mewtwo, and very slowly towards Kyurem.

Both it and Iris looked stunned. But they still wanted to see what actually was going to happen. The sheer cold slowly went above Kyurem's head, but it was still moving. Kyurem glanced at it wonderingly. Then abruptly, it stopped moving. It dangled there, hovering above Kyurem for maybe ten more seconds.

Then, it fell dead on Kyurem's head, knocking it out instantly. The audience blinked. Nobody had seen a one hit move used against itself before, which was pretty funny. The referee, however, seemed or at least acted unfazed by the event that just occurred.

"Kyurem is unable to battle, the winner is Mewtwo! And the victor of this Semifinal matchup is Red Satoshi!" He announced.

The crowd was silent. Nobody clapped, and it also sounded like nobody was breathing.

" _THIS…is what you call a standing ovation?!"_ Mewtwo asked incredulously.

Then, as if on cue, the whole stadium exploded into cheers of praise. Many beneficial comments were being roared across the battlefield, all praising Mewtwo and it's power.

" _Hmm…That's better."_ Mewtwo nodded, taking the praise modestly. 

"See, I knew you'd like the praise at the end." Ash said cheerfully.

Then he realized his fatal-like mistake.

"AW CRAP! THE REPORTERS!" Ash cried telepathically to Mewtwo. As fast as he could, he called out Charizard, just as the reporters swarmed him. He recalled Mewtwo, but before he could escape their clutches, he was grasped three or four times by the reporters, one of them digging her fingernails into his leg.

Ash flew off, still clutching his leg. Iris stared off at him, flying on his Charizard. To be honest, he looked familiar before but just couldn't seem to know for sure. She too was then swarmed by the reporters, and because her Dragonite had fainted, she had no choice but to take the hoard.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _Ash's room Pokémon center…_

As soon as Ash arrived in the room, he was swarmed by Paul and Gary, who somehow got in, but that topic wasn't the interest.

"Ya did it!" Gary said slapping Ash on the back.

"Yeah Ketchum, only one battle left!" Paul added.

Ash then thought of something. But before he took the current action, he glanced at the clock. He had a date at 9:30, and had to be there at 9:15. The clock showed 8:23.

"Ok, who am I facing?" Ash questioned.

"Let's find out then shall we?" Paul said.

They flicked on the television, and the two battles were shown side by side. Ash, Gary, and Paul each then saw a major headline appear.

 _RED SATOSHI OWNS IRIS IN SEMIFINALS_

 _Red Satoshi had another close to flawless victory against Iris, the so-called dragon master. Well, if she did come from the village of dragons, she let them down pathetically, not being able to eliminate ANY of Red's Pokémon, yet in past battles she was able to defeat others easily. Red moves to the finals, yet to lose a single Pokémon._

 _In other news, the one facing off against him is the following trainer, who lost two Pokémon the whole tournament, and looks only four and a half feet tall._

Ash saw the name and walked away from the television, while Gary sat down on the couch with a sigh and Paul turned off the television. The last thing the two saw on the TV was:

 _MAX MAPLE TO FACE RED SATOSHI TOMORROW, SERENA TRIAL DELAYED_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _9:15…_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ash calmly knocked on the door leading to May's room. She opened the door wearing the same exact clothes she wore while in Hoenn, with the same green bandana on her head. Ash looked the same he always did as well, a darker version of his Sinnoh outfit, only this time, his hood had vanished, and his hair was combed instead of spiked.

May smiled. "Shall we go?"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _Lake Valor's Finest…on the roof…_

"You're serious!? Why would Max do that?!" Ash asked laughing.

"He said he saw a legendary Pokémon and didn't realize where he was running." May said giggling as well.

The two had just gotten their drinks, and May was telling a story when Max had seen a so called, "Legendary Pokémon" and attempted to catch it when it ran away. When he chased the Pokémon, it fled into a forest, and when he thought he finally caught it, it actually was a Pidgeotto and he ended up falling right into a waterfall, fortunately for him, landing in a lake. The couple laughed until their sides hurt.

The waitress then came over, and noticed Ash. He must have appeared good-looking to her, because she shot May a dirty look, before giving Ash a seductive glance and asking him. "What would you like to eat, handsome?"

She looked to be in her early twenties, slightly older than Ash. Ash glanced at May, and though he couldn't directly see it, he could see her about to rip the other girls head off.

He quickly said. "I'll just have the Filet, medium cooked please."

She then said in a rude tone. "And for you?"

"The same." She said calmly.

The waitress walked away, and Ash heard her grumble something on the lines of.

"Lucky Bitch…"

May covered her hands to her mouth, and when the waitress was out of earshot they both burst out laughing.

"That was priceless!" She said laughing.

"I know right! I'm even more happy because the Serena trial got postponed!" Ash said cheerfully. It looked to be a bright future.

"May, I haven't said this to you for a while, but…I l…." Ash started. But he never finished.

As if on cue, thunder was heard in the distance. Ash had looked over May's shoulder on the neighboring building, which thankfully was illuminated by the lights on its roof, and saw a familiar face. Max Maple was spying on them from the other building with the betrayers. Ash instantly reacted by asking if he could ask May something alone.

Once they were alone, Ash quickly said to May. "Your idiot brother and the others are on the other building spying on us."

May's eyes widened, then her face turned angered. "They're gonna pay for this!"

Ash grinned evilly. "I got an idea for just that. I also think it's time I showed them who I really am."

May turned. "A-are you sure? You've gone all this way without it, are you still going to reveal yourself?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't make a ton of sense. Going all this way just to reveal who I really am. But I want to show them who I am because I want to show them I've gotten to be the best, and of course, to see their dumbfounded reactions." Ash said grinning.

May smiled back. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Ash smiled, walked back to the table, leaving a twenty there, and said to May upon his return. "Follow me."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _Other tower…_

"Dang it, they're gone!" Max said with a groan.

"Probably went to the bathroom or something." Brock said with a shrug.

"Agreed." Misty said.

Iris just sighed. She wanted to help Max beat Red, so at least she got some satisfaction.

They waited on top of the building for another fifteen minutes, but Ash and May did not return back to the table.

Cilan said. "I'll go over and see their magnificent, unique and flavorful restaurant to see if they are still there if you all would like me to."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." A voice said from the door that led to the rooftop. All the traitors looked over, horrified to see Red and May standing there with angry looks on their faces. Red had put his hood back on, and May was still wearing the same outfit from their dinner.

"So, what were you all doing up here? You wouldn't happen to be…I don't know…SPYING on us?" Ash said accusingly.

"W-what? No, we were admiring the sunset!" Misty said. Everyone around her face palmed. The sun had set long over an hour ago.

"So…what were you doing up here?" Ash pressed.

Then, Brock and Cilan rushed him. Ash saw it coming and used his aura-infused power to enhance his power and mobility. He dodged Brock's fist that was intended for his head. He ducked, and drilled his fist straight into his gut. Brock practically flew across the roof, and landing on his stomach in a corner of the rooftop.

Cilan attempted to tackle Red, but only got a foot to the face and hurtled into Iris, who wasn't paying attention to Red, but was to May. May, who felt stronger for some reason, slapped Dawn across the face so harshly she was knocked out. May didn't even think it was that possible.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw and she also sensed an attack heading her way. She jumped back, and saw it was Misty and her mallet that she had attempted to hit May with. Instead, it connected with the top of the roof, and rebounding straight into her face.

Max looked horrified. "Well, I came up here to only ask one question. Do you remember Ash Ketchum?" Ash asked, standing only a few feet from Max.

Max looked confused and he laughed mockingly. "Yeah, that idiot? He's probably a ghost." He was then knocked off his feet onto his rear by Red, who punched him so hard his nose was bleeding.

Max dazedly glanced up and saw Ash staring over him. Ash smirked.

"You do know I said I was his cousin, right?" He asked.

Max mumbled something that sounded like a, "Yeah, so?"

Ash continued. "I lied."

Max looked confused, and managed to get out. "What? You're not his cousin? Why would you lie to us like that, what good would you get from it?" He asked slowly. The whole sentence had taken him about a minute to get out.

Ash answered his sentence by removing his hood, and Max stared blankly at his next opponent blankly in utter disbelief.

The raven-haired boy with dark auburn eyes, the same he had betrayed about five years ago, stared back at him, smirking evilly.

Max sputtered something softly over and over again, but it wasn't something Ash could interpret.

"What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ash said.

Max's head started to spin, and he lost consciousness.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _The next day, battle about to begin…_

Ash was silently pleading to get a great reaction. He was planning to reveal who he really was just as the battle started. He wasn't sure how the audience would react to his appearance after vanishing for five years.

Paul, Gary, and May had just wished him good luck. He was allowed to give three guests VIP seats in the stadium, and of course he gave them to those three people. Ash was licking his lips when the announcer called.

" _FINALISTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD!"_

Ash walked onto the field, and was nearly deafened by the roar of the crowd. One hundred thousand fans, just in the stadium, were going to spectate the battle of the century.

He saw Max across the field, and strangely, he didn't look like his old, cocky self. He seemed a bit of that sort, but mainly, he looked scared out of his wits. Ash nearby saw his friends with similar expressions. The announcer didn't take a notice to that, clearly, and called out.

"Welcome Finalists! You have proven to be the top two trainers in this tournament. The referee isn't going to be opening this match, I will be. I want you all, to say something about yourself, send out your opening Pokémon." He started.

He pointed to Max's side, and said. "You go first, trainer."

Max looked awkward, and then said nervously. "U-uhhh…I'm the son of Norman Maple, the Petalburg Gym leader. I…Um... have cool friends…" He started. He then froze, knowing he probably shouldn't have said that. He spared a glance at Red, who snorted at his last sentence.

He continued awkwardly. "I'm not even sixteen yet…(I don't know how old he is…) and my Pokémon is right here!" He finished.

He threw up a Pokéball to reveal a Mightyena, and finished with.

"My name is…Max Maple…and I'm going to win this tournament!" He finished semi confidently.

Ash sighed inwardly. This was it.

"My life started amazing, everything went according to plan. But then something terrible happened. My friends, the ones I trusted with ANYTHING, betrayed me. I was thirsty for payback and revenge, to show them all what I had become." Ash started.

The whole crowd was now listening stunned. The whole crowd had gone completely silent with disbelief.

"I have gained my revenge on all but one of them now, in this tournament, and out of it. I have just one more thing to say."

Ash pulled down his hood, and the crowd gasped. He threw a Pokéball up in the air, and the Legendary Pokémon Jirachi appeared in front of him. Max blinked in horror.

"My name is not Red Satoshi. My Name is Ash Ketchum, and I am here to defeat those who betrayed me, and to win this tournament."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Well, I said this was gonna be my shortest chapter. And it was, I think. Two chapters left, any recommendations 4 Max's Pokémon? I have two down and that's it.**

 **No clue when the next chapter is gonna be uploaded, nor how long it's supposed to be… should be longer than this one hopefully.**

 **If you have any questions on any chapters, PLZ tell me. I'll answer them when I get a chance, because I usually answer questions only at early morning or late night.**

 **PLZ Like, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Share!**

 **Standby for Next chapter upload!**

 **LegionZ**


	11. The Last Step

**Hey guys and girls! This is it! The final showdown! I got a ton of messages and I answered all of them, at least to my knowledge, that have a fanfic account.**

 **Anyways, this one's gonna be a long one hopefully. The next chapter is the epilogue of the story…so that's probably gonna take place WAY after the tournament of legends.**

 **I already have an idea of how the final chapter is going to work, but I'm still finalizing the plans for the next story. I'm hoping to get it started by early August. But just to let readers know, from September on, it's not going to be a common upload.**

 **High school is almost here for me, so it sure affects uploads.**

 **But enough of that kind of talk, and get on to the chapter.**

 **Enjoy the Finals!**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Chapter 11: The last step**

Max's Jaw had dropped a few inches. He didn't know what to say. His old friend, turned on him? How was it possible? Due to his stupidity, he wasn't bright enough to figure it out.

The referee looked stunned. The whole crowd was silent. The betrayers had pale faces, such as Max's. Believe it or not, Max was the first to regain his voice.

"W-what?! Jirachi…why are you with him?" He stuttered. His friends could see he was hurt, but they had no time as the referee yelled.

"Regardless of who Red Satoshi is…BEGIN THE FINALS!" 

Ash could see Max was way off balance due to seeing his old friend with his old enemy, and he showed no mercy.

"Let's get some insurance to start this battle off! Doom Desire!" Ash called.

Jirachi glowed for a moment, then stopped. Max snapped out of his trance and realized he had to make a choice. Try to convince Jirachi to come back to him, or fight it with everything he had.

His second option won the battle inside his head. "Mightyena, Crunch!"

"Jirachi, stop it in its tracks with reflect!"

Just as Mightyena was about to grab onto Jirachi, it ran headfirst into a barrier Jirachi had put up, not only stopping the attack, but increasing its defense as well.

Max groaned, and his eyes widened when he was done moping when he heard Ash call. "Calm mind!"

Jirachi began to increase it's special defense and special attack, and Max attempted to deal some damage, but called out the COMPLETELY wrong move.

"This is our chance, Sucker Punch!" He yelled triumphantly.

Then, the whole crowd burst out laughing. Ash was leaning over, laughing hysterically. Max's face went a deep shade of red. He even saw his own friends laughing their brains out.

"W-what's so funny?!" He stammered in embarrassment.

"You're such an idiot! Don't you know what Sucker Punch needs in order to work?" Ash said between laughs.

Max recalled what needed to happen and groaned aloud, slapping himself upside the head.

Ash wiped a tear off his eye and said while smirking. "Either way though, your Mightyena is out of this battle."

"What…" Max started, and was cut off as Mightyena EXPLODED. The crowd roared, knowing it was an obvious one hit, KO.

Mightyena burst out of the smoke, then rolled into Max's feet with swirls for eyes.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Jirachi wins!" The referee announced.

The crowd was cheering, and Max realized he had forgot to monitor Doom desire.

He angrily returned Mightyena and yelled. "Swellow, you're up!"

His bird took the field, gliding above Jirachi a few feet.

"CONTINUE THE BATTLE!"

"Quick attack!" Max called.

Ash sighed and shook his head. The attack wouldn't do a thing for multiple reasons. So he decided to attack as well.

"Doom Desire again!" Ash countered.

Max's eyes widened when Swellow actually rebounded off of Jirachi and landed in a heap on the ground. Jirachi started to glow again, signaling it had used Doom Desire.

"What?" Max cried out in disbelief.

"Jeez Max! Don't you have ANY skills in battling? Jirachi is not only a steel type, reflect also cuts the damage of Physical moves in half." Ash said with a sigh.

"Put it out of its misery! Thunder!" Ash said confidently.

Max grinned. "Take it. Don't move and show them your toughness!"

Ash looked surprised. _WHAT? What could he be up to…wait…that's it!_

"Jirachi, get in close and use the move!" Ash called.

Jirachi charged the Thunder, and then went in and used the move on Swellow, who seemed unaffected by it.

"TAKE IT!" Max yelled confidently when he saw the Thunder about to strike Swellow. The large bolt of electricity shocked Swellow, creating a giant explosion. Max smirked. He thought maybe he could get some of the crowd on his side if he could show how strong his Pokémon were. But his thoughts were turned down as Swellow appeared from the smoke, fainted.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? I GAVE IT A FOCUS SASH!" He roared in anger.

The whole crowd was listening to see what combo Ash had came up with this time.

"Simple, if you must know. The move I told Jirachi to use was Covet." Ash said with a shrug. (I'm not sure it's possible)

"Jirachi took its item, and so it fainted easily from Thunder." Ash finished.

Somebody in the crowd yelled. "KETCHUM'S GOT THIS!"

The crowd roared in agreement. Max grimaced, being outsmarted…again.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\** _Up with the traitors…_

"I-I…N-no way…" Misty sputtered.

"T-This…Has GOT…to be a-a mistake." Brock said.

"I…J-just don't believe he's t-the one who d-did this…" Dawn stammered.

"His recipe f-for battle is much more advanced than since we last saw one another…" Cilan mused.

"No dip Sherlock…" Iris said half-heartedly.

None of them could believe it. The one they betrayed was dominating the competition. It looked as if nothing could stop him. They were panicking now, worried out of their guts of what Ash would do to them after the battle.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Battlefield…_

Max was no different. He just couldn't add two and two together. It didn't make sense that the one he turned his back on had just came out to totally destroy the competition.

Suddenly, he remembered something. May had said something to him on the lines of Ash being the only boy she ever TRULY loved. He now realized he had been stupid enough to NOT recognize Ash. Why else would May be with him, or would he wear a hood.

Now everything made sense.

But now, none of that realization mattered.

He was still being beaten by the one they had mocked for being weak. He HAD to win, and he was the only one left who could possibly defeat Ash. But even Max had his doubts now. He realized he had been completely wrong to mock Ash. For now he was going to be declared winner of the tournament of legends.

Nevertheless, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Golem, give me your strength!" Max called.

The giant boulder-like Pokémon took the field. Max wanted the first move and got it.

"Rollout!"

Golem charged inward, attempting to ram Jirachi with rollout. Ash calmly commanded.

"Take it and use Dazzling Gleam."

Max mentally smacked himself, forgetting Jirachi was a steel type, as the rock-type move and rock-type Pokémon was sent away by Dazzling gleam.

But that wasn't all he forgot.

Golem then exploded, and was sent hurtling in the air. The audience held their breath in anxiousness, to see if it could take the blow.

Max couldn't believe it. He had forgotten about Doom Desire. It apparently was transferred over to his next Pokémon. Even he knew there was no way Golem could take a super effective move AND that was enhanced by calm mind.

And his prediction came up right, for once, as Golem appeared out of the crater it had created when it landed, swirls for eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle, the winner is Jirachi!" The referee said.

"THERE WILL NOW BE A FIFTEEN MINUTE BREAK!" The announcer cut in.

But this time, something different happened. Somebody in the crowd roared.

"NOT THIS TIME! CONTINUE THE BATTLE! DON'T MAKE US WAIT!"

Then, one by one, all the fans started cheering. "BATTLE! BATTLE! BATTLE!"

The referee looked around and sighed. Once the cheering had died down a bit, he raised a flag and said. "Very well, BATTLE COMMENCE!"

The crowd let out a satisfied cheer that they had gotten what they asked for.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Professor Oak's lab…_

Ash's old Pokémon were in utter disbelief. Since Ash had "Vanished" Professor Oak had graciously allowed Ash's Pokémon to stay at the laboratory. They had been thankful for that. Now they were watching the trainer they had turned their backs on destroy one of those they agreed with, on LIVE television.

Like the traitors, they didn't think it was possible. How could he possibly be destroying all of those who said HE was weak? It didn't look like it. But Ash was proving them wrong. He really was.

They could now either hope that Max could somehow comeback from losing or Ash wouldn't ever do ANYTHING to them.

They could only wonder what exactly the traitors were thinking at the same moment…

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Traitors…_

"Oh jeez, Max just can't get out of his slump!" Dawn said shaking her head.

"You forget…it's Ash he's facing, and he hasn't lost a SINGLE Pokémon this WHOLE tournament." Brock added.

"He's showing he's still a little kid." Iris commented.

"His battle style is too unique for my taste…" Cilan muttered.

"If Max can't come back from this spree, he is going to be the laughing stock of Ash and his friends cause he's the one who was practically leading the event we had five years ago." Misty reminded.

All the traitors though, somewhere in their minds, were all thinking the same thing.

 _This isn't good…_

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Battlefield…_

"Breloom, aid me!" Max called.

"Sceptile, go!" Ash said.

The two partly Grass-type Pokémon took the field, glaring at each other. (Mega Sceptile is also Dragon)

"Breloom, Drain Punch!" Max started.

"Counter it with Leaf Blade!" Ash countered simply.

Both attacks collided in the middle of the field, and created a small blast of force in the middle. Then both of them back flipped back to their trainers.

"Quick Guard!" Ash yelled.

"Mach Punch Breloom!" Max called.

Ash smirked. Bad move on Max's part.

Mach Punch did absolutely nothing as it rebounded off of Sceptile.

"X-Scissor!" Ash called.

Breloom cried out in pain as Sceptile sliced it with its two arms. It fell to the ground in a heap, but slowly got back up. The audience was cheering.

"Breloom, Leaf storm into a Mach punch!" Max called.

Ash chuckled. "Use three moves at once! Wide and Quick guard, followed by a X-Scissor!" He said confidently.

His confidence was put into the correct moves. Wide Guard blocked leaf storm while quick guard stopped Mach Punch. Breloom was then sent flying across the battlefield by another X-Scissor. This time, it didn't get off the ground.

"Breloom is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile!" The referee announced.

The crowd roared. Max was holding his head low in shame. He knew he didn't stand much if any chance. Even he knew this was just about over.

He tried his hardest anyhow. "I didn't want to show this…but when I got my first Pokémon, I would have chosen this one. Sceptile, go!" He called.

His Pokémon took the field. Ash surprised many fans when he decided to return his Pokémon. Usually, he let them fight quite awhile before switching if at all.

"Infenape, heat things up!" He yelled.

His fire-ape took the field. Max winced, knowing he had a clear disadvantage here.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _May, Paul, Gary…_

"Oh my gosh, he's almost there!" May squealed cheerfully.

"Yeah, he's almost secured his victory." Gary said nodding.

Paul then reminded them of something. "You forgot something."

The other two looked at him confused. "What?"

"He still hasn't used his best Pokémon." Paul said.

Gary grimaced. "Oh…right. Forgot that…"

May just looked at the battlefield, where Infernape had just hit Sceptile with flamethrower.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Battlefield…_

"Come on Sceptile! Hit it with leaf blade!" Max said frantically.

"Finish it Infernape. Dodge the Leaf Blade and then use Flame Combat." Ash said calmly.

Sceptile lunged for Infernape with its arm glowing green, but missed as Infernape jumped over its extended arm. Infernape then slammed Sceptile in its skull with it's feet while still in midair. It then landed on the ground a few feet near Sceptile, who was still staggering from the kick.

Infernape smashed both of its flaming fists into Sceptile's gut, and it hunched over, fainted due to lack of defense and super effective move.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape! Trainer, please send out your final Pokémon!" The referee called.

Max returned Sceptile and took out his final Pokéball. He then looked at it, knowing this was where it was to end. He then enlarged it and threw it to the sky.

His Gallade took the field, the only one left standing between Ash and victory.

Ash returned Infernape and enlarged a Pokéball and threw it to the sky, and yelled commandingly. "Charizard, let's end this!"

His fire dragon, who up until now never was able to battle in a fight, roared at the top of it's lungs, sending Gallade back a few feet, and prompting the audience to let out a burst of cheers.

Max groaned. THAT was the last Pokémon he wanted to face off against.

"Begin!"

"Gallade, psycho cut!" Max said.

Gallade charged Charizard with its arms glowing purple.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash said smirking.

Max smirked at this. "I was hoping you'd do that. Knock it back!"

Ash laughed. Max's eyes widened in complete horror when he saw a wave of flames heading straight towards Gallade. It was a good thing he came prepared.

"Protect, hurry!" He cried.

Gallade put up a shield just in time, and was protected from any damage.

Ash calmly said. "Steel wing."

Gallade was tripped by Charizard, and it's legs got cut with a steel wing. It got up decently fast. Ash's plan was simple. Take out Gallade's speed, and there was NO chance of victory. Ash was pretty sure Gallade could use Trick room, but he was also pretty sure Max wasn't bright enough to have Gallade know it. But he could see why he wouldn't, knowing of how fast Gallade was.

"Steel wing as soon it gets up." Ash said calmly.

Gallade was tripped again, and slowly got up this time, much longer than before.

"Ash clearly has a strategy here folks! He's only aiming for Gallade's legs! What could he be up to?" The announcer remarked.

"Gallade, Psychic!" Max yelled.

Gallade made Charizard glow blue, and it was unable to move. Ash could see he was attempting to think of a new plan, and he didn't intend on giving him that attempt.

"Break out of Psychic and cut it's legs again with steel wing!" Ash yelled.

Max gasped in surprise when Charizard easily broke out of the Psychic and cut down Gallade's legs AGAIN. He then realized what Ash was going for. He needed to stop it at all costs.

But it was too late. Gallade limped back to its feet, and was slightly hunched over.

"Lets finish this Charizard! Flamethrower, MAX POWER!" Ash yelled.

If Max thought the first flamethrower was intimidating, the second was horrific. It was about twice the size of the first one, it looked as wide as the battlefield and as tall as a three story building.

"PROTECT!" He wasted no time at saving his Pokémon.

The massive attack was thankfully stopped by a ray shield, which had been installed in case of rogue attacks hurting spectators.

Ash grinned. It was all going as he planned.

"Flamethrower again!" Ash called.

"Protect again!" Max countered.

Protect successfully blocked off the massive flamethrower, which ended with the same situation as the previous commands and results.

"ONCE MORE!" Ash yelled.

"PROTECT!" Max cried.

Only this time, it whiffed. Protect staggered, and then failed. Max's hope went down the drain. Then, perhaps a glimmer of hope reappeared in his brain. He had trained Gallade for situations like this!

"JUMP OVER THE FIRE!" He roared above the tidal wave of flames. He too had a ray shield guarding himself; otherwise he would be a crisp.

But his glimmer of hope vanished. Gallade jumped, what would be impressive for a normal human, a mere three feet, before falling to the ground. Max had forgotten something AGAIN. Gallade was in no shape to move due to Charizard using steel wind against its legs.

Max saw the end. The fire engulfed Gallade, and consumed practically the whole stadium. After about a minute, the fire died down. Everyone gasped and saw Gallade still standing. Both Ash and Max looked stunned.

Then Gallade smirked at Charizard, and then got a dazed look on it's face, and fell face-first into the ground, fainted.

The audience's cheers drowned out the referee's voice. Cries of Joy erupted throughout the stadium, and fireworks went off as well, declaring the champion of the tournament.

May, Gary, and Paul stood up and gave Ash a standing ovation. The traitors on the other hand, looked deathly pale. They had all been proven wrong. They just couldn't believe that the one they had betrayed came back to defeat them.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, reporters were swarming Ash and Charizard, who hadn't gone back to its Pokéball. Ash knew even though he had escaped the reporters many times before, there was no escaping them now. He had to answer the questions, which might take up a few hours, especially since he had shaken off his fake identity of Red Satoshi.

But, magically, the first person to reach him wasn't any reporter. May had jumped over the VIP bars to get to him, which wasn't too far away. She grabbed her man and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The reporters began to wreck havoc on the three, counting Charizard. They bombed Ash with questions left and right, and Ash honestly answered each one.

"Are you truly Ash Ketchum?!" A male reporter asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Ash replied.

"Mr. Ketchum, what are you going to do after you leave the tournament?" A blonde female reporter asked. Ash recognized her as reporter Brittany.

"Honestly…I've haven't the slightest clue." Ash said.

"Why haven't you used your Charizard in battle more often?" Another asked.

"Because Charizard is too OP." Ash said grinning.

Charizard grunted satisfyingly at hearing this.

Apparently, Paul and Gary either never were able to get through the wave of reporters, or never bothered trying, because Ash never saw them. He guessed he was there answering questions for at least an hour, but finally, Mr. Goodshow took a step up on a tall podium. He assumed it had been put up while he had been answering questions, but that didn't matter.

"Hello all! Thanks to all who participated and watched this outstanding tournament!" He started.

The whole crowd cheered madly. To Ash, it looked as if nobody had left the stadium. He not only won the tournament, but he did it without loosing a single Pokémon. He was very proud in his team for that, and the training he gave them.

"Now, would the finalists please come up here?" He continued.

Both Ash and Max made their way up onto the podium. Mr. Goodshow handed a silver trophy to Max, which said in embedded letters.

 **TOURNAMENT OF LEGENDS RUNNER-UP**

"Lets give a round of applause to Max Maple, the runner-up of this tournament!" He said.

The audience cheered. Max weakly raised his hand in response, and walked off the podium. Mr. Goodshow then turned to Ash. He smiled and held out his hand. Ash grinned and took it as well, shaking it. Mr. Goodshow then turned around, grabbed a giant Golden trophy, and presented it to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, I am proud to declare you, VICTOR OF THE TOURNAMENT…OF LEGENDS!" He said in a booming voice.

The crowd exploded into roars and cheers. Fireworks went off in the sky as Ash took his trophy. He stared at it with tears in his eyes.

" _I…I did it…I finally got what I-I wanted…"_ He thought with Joy.

But then, he thought of something. He had trained for five years for this goal, to be standing here, after defeating and punishing those who turned on him. He had accomplished his goal.

So what was he to do now? He hadn't thought this far into his plan. This was where his plan ended; he now didn't know what to do. He turned to his side, and his problems were answered.

He saw Gary and May staring at the sky, staring at the fireworks, and Paul with his arms crossed, glancing up as well.

 _I know what I'm doing now… Build a life with those I love…_ Ash thought.

But he was brought out of his thoughts when Mr. Goodshow said in the loudspeaker.

"I would like to give one final shoutout to all of those who participated in this tournament, and a heads-up, there might be another in the future! You never know after all! That concludes this tournament, this is Charles Goodshow, signing off after another tournament well done!" He finished.

The final round of fireworks was set off, sending sparks to the sky. Ash smiled at his friends. He nudged May, and she glanced at him, smiling.

"Come on love, let's go back."

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Pokémon Center room…_

Everyone was celebrating happily. All the Pokémon were out celebrating too, and everyone was having a great time. After about two hours of celebrating, the four trainers sat down calmly.

"Well, Ketchum, I know I've said it like twenty times or something, but congrats. You deserve it." Paul said.

"I agree, one-hundred percent. You did amazing this tournament pal, you really outdid yourself these past few days." Gary commented.

"They're right. You did great love." May whispered in his ear.

Ash leaned over and kissed her, and then she said aloud.

"Well, the tournament is done, what do we do now?" May asked.

For a second or maybe a few minutes, nobody spoke. Finally, Ash spoke up.

"We go on. May, you and I could start building our lives together." Ash said.

"I want to win some more competitions." Gary said.

"Same here." Paul said.

"Well then, I'm sure we'll all meet up again sometime." May said smiling.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _The next morning…_

All four of them were outside, standing at a cab. Two were outside of it; two were about to get inside it.

"So where are you going to go?" Ash asked.

"Me? I think I'll stop over in Kalos. Your Greninja is pretty decked out. I've heard that's where it's from. Maybe I'll challenge the gyms there or something." Paul said.

"As for me, I'm heading to Unova. Gyms are what I'm there for." Gary said.

"We'll be in touch." May said smiling.

"What are you going to do Ketchum?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to travel around with May throughout the Sinnoh region so she can win contests. While we are doing this, we're going to research on a home." Ash replied.

"That sounds pretty cool." Gary said before glancing at his wristwatch.

"Oh Jeez! Paul, our flight leaves in a half-hour!" Gary said in surprise.

Paul glanced at his wrist and saw he wasn't wearing a wristwatch. "Oops, heh, lost track of time." He said sheepishly.

"I thought you guys were going to different regions?" May questioned.

"We are, but it's a connecting flight. We go straight to Kalos, then hit Unova on the way back." Gary explained.

"Oh, that explains it." Ash said.

Just then, the driver that took them to the Veilstone City airport, which was about fifteen minutes away, cut in.

"Yo, if you wanna make that flight, better hop in!"

Gary and Paul then were about to slip in the back of the car, when Ash called out to them.

"Wait guys!"

Both of them turned back. "What is it?" Gary asked.

"Thanks. For everything. I really owe you two." He said.

Both of them grinned.

"Not a problem Ketchum." Paul said.

"Agreed, have fun with your lover." Gary added with a chuckle.

Then he closed the door. Both of them waved from inside the taxi as it drove off. Ash and May waved until the car was out of sight.

May turned to Ash. "Well, I guess that leaves just us then…"

Ash kissed her. "Indeed, gorgeous."

She then asked him. "You finally did it, you accomplished what you trained for, for those five years."

Ash took it in, and since he had thought about it before, and with her bringing it up, she had to be right.

And she was. In most situations, the one who is betrayed doesn't do much but mope about and does nothing about it. But not this time.

This time, was a situation, where The Betrayed Rises.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I FINALLY DID IT! JUST THE EPILOGUE TO GO!**

 **Personally, I really did enjoy the ending. I'm very sorry for not getting this out sooner… I meant to get it out Thursday, so I'm WAY late.**

 **Now, this is just a regard to all, I received this, so please be alert.**

IF A PERSON CALLED SIMON ASHTON () CONTACTS YOUR THROUGH EMAIL DON'T OPEN THE MESSAGE. DELETE IT IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE HE  
IS A HACKER!

TELL EVERYONE ON YOUR LIST BECAUSE IF SOMEBODY ON YOUR LIST ADDS HIM THEN YOU WILL GET HIM ON YOUR LIST. HE WILL FIGURE  
OUT YOUR ID COMPUTER ADDRESS, SO COPY AND PASTE THIS MESSAGE TO EVERYONE EVEN IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THEM AND FAST BECAUSE  
IF HE HACKS THEIR EMAIL HE HACKS YOUR MAIL TOO!...

Anyone-using Internet mail such as yahoo, Hotmail, AOL and so on..This information arrived this morning, Direct from Microsoft and  
Norton. Please send it to everybody you know who has access to the may receive an apparently harmless email titled 'Mail  
Sever Report'

If you open either file, a message will appear on your screen saying 'It is too late now, your life is no longer beautiful.'

Subsequently you will LOSE EVERYTHING IN YOUR PC, and the person who sent it to you will gain access to your name, e-mail and  
password and possibly your bank account details.

This is a new virus which started to circulate on Saturday afternoon... AOL has already confirmed the severity, and the antivirus softwares  
are not capable of destroying it yet.

The virus has been created by a hacker who calls himself 'life owner'...

PLEASE SEND COPY OF THIS E-MAIL TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS, And ask them to PASS IT ON IMMEDIATELY.

 **Ok, Just to be clear, it doesn't mean you're going to get this guy's message. Just be alert.**

 **Once more, Sorry for not getting this out sooner, and I will have one more upload to go, which is the epilogue, but there will be a few thousand words included there.**

 **PLZ Review, Like, Favorite, Follow, and Share!  
**

 **One more Chapter to go! Standby!  
**

 **LegionZ**


	12. Ten Years

**Hey readers, this is it! The final upload of TBR! This might be a long chapter due to details that describe what happens after the tournament.**

 **PLEASE READ THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO MY NEXT STORY**

 **Anyhow, I think I got a record on reviews for my last chapter, I just passed 50,000 words, and I'm skimming 100 reviews in a month. Pretty good, and it doesn't count DM's.**

 **I wanted to thank all of you for standing by me until the end, and special thanks go to a guest who just reviewed on Monday, July 27** **th** **. You reminded me of something that I forgot of, and almost didn't place it in the chapter.**

 **If anyone want me to DM them, just get a fanfiction account. I'll be happy to answer any questions.**

 **This is it, the final upload of this story, enjoy, thanks for reading!**

 **Final Chapter: Ten Years…**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _Undella Town…_ _Tens years after the tournament…_

It was a bright sunny day in the majority of the Unova region, with the exception of Black City, which is always…well, you get the point. In the beachside town of Undella town, a cliff-side house with a magnificent view of the ocean appeared to be one of the nicest houses in the town.

There, a young, attractive blonde girl knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a raven-haired man came to the door, and said in cheerfulness. 

"Hey Cynthia! It's good to see you!"

"Ash, it's been awhile!" She replied. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just then, a voice was heard from another room.

"Hey, He's mine you hear?"

Cynthia turned a dark shade of red, and Ash laughed aloud. "May, don't scare her like that!"

May came out of the kitchen, which had a view of the front door, and said with a laugh. "I'm sorry, I just had to!" Cynthia smiled and replied.

"It's fine."

She was then invited into the house. It was the Ketchum's annually legend party, in honor of when Ash won the tournament of Legends ten years prior. On most parties, Ash would only invite his close friends. But this one was major, being the ten-year anniversary. It was also the eight-year anniversary of Ash and May's engagement.

They had traveled the Sinnoh region for a year and a half, mainly for May's contests. After that, Ash asked May to be his wife just as she won the Sinnoh grand festival. She happily accepted the offer, and became engaged two years after the tournament of legends ended.

Cynthia instantly knew this house was new, or mostly new. It looked shiny, but not too advanced. It was a three-story building, unless the attic was counted, making it four. The 1st floor had the kitchen, the living room, which consisted of a giant flat screen television, two couches, and three recliners, and there was also a restroom. The Living room and the Kitchen took up the majority of the giant house.

Since she had never been upstairs, she didn't know what was there. She glanced in the family room, and saw a few familiar faces. She recognized Barry and Trip, two of Ash's rivals from other regions. She also saw Drew and, surprisingly, Wallace, who seemed to be in a discussion about what she expected to be, contests.

Barry and Trip were watching some sort of sport, which they kept calling football. Barry was saying, "The Lions are totally destroying! I'll fine anyone who says otherwise!"

Trip said something in return, something like. "The Chargers are still doing pretty decent…"

She saw in the kitchen that there were her fellow Gym leaders, which included the Gym leaders that were close to Ash. These were Candice, the ice type gym leader, Crasher Wake, water-type, and Volkner, the Electric type. They were all talking to May, who had gone back to the Kitchen. Ash had gone into the basement.

Nearby was a large table with mounds of food on top of it, where Flint and Aaron were talking nearby while eating some of the food on the table. She saw there was a deck outside, and she noticed Elesa, Skyla, Burgh, and Clay all talking and laughing at one of Clay's jokes.

Cynthia walked down into the basement, and she saw ANOTHER giant TV with two comfortable-looking couches near it, and bowls of Chips and salsa on a table in the middle of all of them. She asked Ash, who had came over to greet her. "I've noticed May is the only one here from Hoenn besides Drew. Where are the other Gym leaders?"

Ash replied. "There's some sort of major meeting there today, and they apologized that they couldn't make it."

Cynthia nodded. On the couches sat Cameron, the one who defeated Ash in the Unova league, Zoey, she had de-friended Dawn when she had betrayed Ash, and Nando. Cameron was probably boasting about something, or at least saying something funny, because the other two were laughing.

As an addition to the TV room, there was a game room, which also had a pool table, Ping-Pong table, air hockey table, a few vending machines, and a pinball machine. The people inside were Stephan, whose name was usually pronounced incorrectly while Ash traveled in Unova, Virgil, the winner of the Unova league, and one of the sensational sisters, which was Lily. They were watching Virgil play pinball, and laughed at him when he only managed to keep the ball in play for a few seconds.

Ash laughed as well and called. "Come on buddy, you can do better than that!"

Virgil chuckled and said. "Yeah, I was just getting warmed up!"

Ash laughed, and Cynthia giggled. Then May came up from behind Ash and kissed him gently on the cheek. Ash smiled at her at led Cynthia and May a pair of glass doors that led out to the beachfront.

As soon as they arrived outside, two children, one boy, and one girl encountered them.

"Hi Daddy!" The boy said.

"Hi Mommy!" The girl added.

"Hey Daniel, Sally, what are you two up to?" Ash asked his two children.

"We're swimming, do you wanna come in?" Sally asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, you'll actually have to come out soon." May said.

"Awwww…" Daniel groaned.

Ash said. "Why don't get back love?"

May smiled. "I'm fine with it."

The trio went back into the house, and saw that in the game room, the other two sensational sisters, Violet and Daisy, were having a hard game of Pool. Ash chuckled a little. Then Cynthia asked a question that Ash was wondering why she didn't ask sooner.

"What's new with the traitors?" She asked.

Ash told her all of it, start to finish. She hadn't been updated in about nine years, she had run into Ash and May in Snowpoint City while the duo was traveling together. It was quite a lot for anyone to take in, but Cynthia thought she understood. Since it was a lot, it was simplified. Ash had told police to not arrest the others, but told the reporters to fire away at them publicly.

After Cilan had failed miserably in the cook-off, he had been humiliated on TV a few weeks after the tournament. He had ruined his reputation as a cook, and nobody thought he deserved it back. Especially since he raged on Emily Johnson, a world famous chef, he got very negative reviews. He had no choice to go back to the Gym, and got a stunning surprise. His brothers found out he betrayed Ash, and were instantly angered by this. When they heard about what he did to Emily Johnson, they exploded, and he was stripped of his title of Gym leader. Last Ash had heard, he was working part-time at some sort of lousy restaurant.

Iris was bashed pretty harsh too after investigators found out she was part of the betrayal. She was told to return to the village of Dragons for reasons unknown. It was then heard that a Village of Dragons member had been stripped of its membership, and forbidden to return. Since she was already in trouble with the media from the bribery, she was stuck. She had nowhere left to turn, but run. And that's what Ash guessed she did. Run away, because she hadn't been heard from in a few years.

Brock's injuries were terrifying. It turned out, though he didn't feel any pain while he was at the tournament, a blood line running through his groin burst and he was in agonizing pain for a long time. Three years, to be exact. The pain stopped as doctors healed him, but another pain started. The bribery had seeped into him as well, and the media bashed him. It got to his Job, and he was fired. His injuries healed, but his betrayal would mentally scar him forever.

Misty was one of the worst. She destroyed the Cerulean city stadium, costing a heck of money. She got busted, of course, from the betrayed, and had no money. The sensational sisters refused to give her control of the Gym, and she was stuck. She had no choice but to work off the pay, and she had no idea how long she would have to work for. She did this for about three years, before finally bursting out in rage, and fled to escape payments. She was tracked to Mt. Silver, and was arrested. She was forced to spend twenty-five years in jail, to pay off the debts she owed. All because she betrayed her once-called friend.

Dawn got publically humiliated due to her complete and utter failure of the tournament of legends halftime show. She got mocked of that for awhile, and THEN got slammed by the media AGAIN when the investigators found out she was part of the betrayal. She was booed every time she walked out onto the contest field. After many failed attempts, she had no choice but to stop contests. When she arrived home, she was stunned to find out that her own mother turned her away from her once called home, and told her to find another one. Her whereabouts' were and still are unknown.

Serena's trial was held two months after the tournament, and was found guilty quite easily. She had and still has to spend twenty-five years in jail, ironically, the same as Misty. They were thrown into the same Jail ten days apart, Misty being thrown in first. She still had a LONG time to go, and Ash hoped he would never see her again. Serena's mom received money from the government, saying it was thanks to catching her daughter. She graciously accepted the money, but put it in a savings fund to make up for lost causes.

Max was something else. He was now still a little shaky for Ash's standards, but he wasn't in the dead zone anymore. He had personally come up to Ash and apologized two years after the tournament. It was just as Ash revisited Mr. and Mrs. Maple. Ash forgave him but reminded him things would never be the same. He understood.

That's pretty much what Ash said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _The fireplace on the beachfront…_

All of the people Ash invited were on the beachfront, talking beside a fireplace, lit up with hot burning flames. Ash was talking to May, when he heard two voices he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Yo Ketchum!"

"Heyo! What's up!?"

Ash turned to see Paul and Gary walking towards them. "Hey Guys! Good to see ya!" Ash replied.

They exchanged bro hugs, and the two greeted May.

Gary had gone to many different regions since he left the group. He had won half the leagues he went to, which were Hoenn, Unova, and Sinnoh. Ash had just watched him win it a few days prior to the current one. He had lost Kalos, Johto, and Kanto. He had gone back to all of them, and winning half was very impressive.

Paul, ironically, had done the opposite. He won the Kalos, Johto, and Kanto leagues, but lost the vice versa. He actually beat Gary in the Johto League semi-finals, and lost to Gary in the Hoenn quarterfinals. Both of them had become very powerful, and became well known around the regions.

They fit in pretty well too. The group talked to all the other guests for about twenty more minutes before Ash called their attention.

"Hey guys and girls, having fun?"

All of them shouted. "Yeah!"

"I just wanted to say a few things before we continue this heck of a party, that cool? Thanks!" Ash said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ash, giving him his or her attention.

"You all are my closest friends." He began.

"Whether you're my rivals…" He said, pointing in the directions of Barry, Trip, Paul, and Gary.

"Or a gym leader…" He said, indicating Wake, Elesa, Skyla, Burgh, and Clay.

"Or a coordinator…" He said, motioning at Wallace and Drew.

"Or somebody I met while traveling…" He continued, grinning at Virgil, Cameron, and Stephan.

"Or my lover…" He said, smiling at May.

"You've always been there for me, and I wanted to thank you all so much for coming here today. It means so much to me, and if you ever need a place to stay for the night, you're welcome here." Ash said.

There was silence for awhile, before Crasher Wake started to clap slowly. Then others joined in. After a few seconds, everyone was cheering for his little speech.

Ash smiled and raised his hands, trying to settle everyone down.

"Okay guys, it's only what time now, five-thirty?" He asked everyone aloud.

"Oooh, I'll go see what time it is daddy!" Daniel said, and ran into the house.

A few moments later, he came back and said, "It's five twenty-four daddy!"

Ash smiled. "Thanks Daniel, why I asked the time is… this party is just getting started! Let's have some fun shall we?"

Everyone cheered and Ash went back with May. May smiled and kissed him gently. The party continued from there, and most guests went into the water to have some fun.

Ash smiled back, and while he held May close to him, he looked out into the distance, over the ocean's horizon, wondering.

Wondering what the future was to hold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Well, that concludes The Betrayed Rises! I can't believe I finally did it! I got so many great comments, and I was greeted by a lot of great people on fanfiction, thanks for sticking with me on my first story!  
**

 **As for the second story, I have A LOT to do before I start typing it. But, if you all help me, I can get it out faster.**

 **Here's what I need so far:**

 **-Name for the story**

 **-Ash's Starter, Pikachu WILL NOT be Ash's starter due to circumstances I will reveal in first chapter**

 **-Names of the new region Elite four**

 **-Names of the Traitors**

 **-Names of those who sided with Ash**

 **-Other Major Characters**

 **I already have the region name, but if anyone wants to make up some random region, I'll consider it. If I choose it, I'll be sure to make a shout out to you!**

 **I need of one more thing from all my viewers. If you have the time, PLEASE tell me on a scale from one to ten how I did, one being terrible and ten vice versa.**

 **I'm also asking one last time, should I do more common uploads, but shorter chapters, or longer chapters, but less common uploads? If nobody suggests, I'll choose myself.**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who supported my story and PM'd me, I'll be glad to do the same in the next story, and I'll still take and return PM's while I'm on "Break" from typing stories.**

 **To visit my page, copy and paste this address:**

 **u/6843428/LegionZ**

 **This is it guys and girls, the end of my first story!**

 **Thanks so much to all, and I'll see you all soon!**

 **LegionZ**


End file.
